Drums of a Different Song
by WolfManJim
Summary: Kotonoha is constantly being pressed upon by Makoto and the people he is associated with. But as the walls begin closing in, a third year student named Eiichi Kuzoka stumbles into her life. By offering a helping hand, Eiichi does not realize the world of hurt he is about to step in to, while Kotonoha is unaware Eiichi has a few secrets of his own.
1. Chapter 1 A Chance Meeting

**Chapter 1: A Chance Meeting**

" _You said you'd try…_ "

" _I will, I will, but I'm not mentally prepared._ "

She _was_ trying, she had been trying. But there was something inside her that frightened her, and made her pull away every time. The touch of a boy made her body, mind and heart not feel right. It was not like in her romance novels, it was too real. How could she be expected to do something that felt so vulgar? Makoto and her had only been dating for a week or more, was this how things were supposed to be?

She said she had something she needed to do, but really she just wanted to leave. Now whenever she was around him, this came up. Was it something wrong with her? Was it wrong of her to not give in to him? Was she unnatural because she was this way? How could she ever expect to be married if she could not overcome this?

Kotonoha padded down the stairs and into one of the halls of the school. She could not feel any more self-conscious than when she was around him. Even now, just leaving, she felt like eyes were on her. She looked cautiously at the other students while trotting through the hallway, not running to go someplace, but to get away.

Out of nowhere, she heard the sound of a set of books spilling out on the floor, it made her jump. She turned and saw someone having trouble.

A male student was leaning against the wall. No one seemed to be paying much attention to him, they just glanced in curiosity and nothing more.

Wasn't anyone going to help? She thought maybe she should, but what if Makoto saw? What if someone else saw and told him, made him think she had betrayed him? Her better judgement was telling her not to do anything and just keep walking.

"Um…excuse me," she leaned towards him. "Are you alright?"

He winced as if he was in pain and was clutching his head of dark flecked hair. His breathing was intense.

He hissed a little through his teeth, "Yeah…I'm okay. It's…just a headache."

"You…you don't look okay. You're pale!"

His knees buckled, "I'm good, it'll pass. I just need to…sit down."

He plopped on the floor. Students passed by slowly, then moved on.

He was a strange sight to look at. He was not wearing his uniform per regulation. The tie was missing, the shirt untucked and hanging unbuttoned under his coat. He had a strong frame and was just a little bigger than Makoto, but seeing him hunched over like this made him seem smaller; weak and frail.

"You don't look in the least bit well. You should go to the infirmary."

He actually managed a laugh, still clutching his head, "I'm not really in the mood…"

"Please…I insist," she knelt down to his level. He wouldn't lift his head any further to look at her.

"Nah, I…I think I'm good now," he placed a hand on the floor and attempted to stand.

"Don't push yourself."

This was futile. He managed get both feet planted, but swayed forward, his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

Kotonoha had to lift her arms out and push him against the wall to keep him from falling.

"I'm sorry!" she pulled away immediately.

He seemed not to notice, his lids fluttering as he spoke, "Well, that was close…"

"You're in no shape to be walking. You look like you could pass out any moment."

"Hm…"

She wanted to help him, but how was she supposed to move him without touching him? His state was too serious for her to just leave him there. Maybe he was right, and it would pass and everything would be fine. Then she could get back to her original thoughts, though now, it wasn't a very welcoming idea.

"Please, you must go."

He was very reluctant, he really did not want to.

He took a breath, "Okay…let's go…"

She hated this, first she could not be around Makoto, and now she needed to help this person, but it made her so uncomfortable.

Slowly, trying the incredible feat to touch him as little as possible, she went to pull his arm up around her shoulders when he stopped her.

"Wait, not like that…I don't wanna' look like a wimp in front of these people…"

She looked at him confused, edgy.

"It's alright…" he said, "But if I fall over, I might take you with me. Just…take my arm…I'll manage…"

"Okay…"

She grabbed his books off the floor and held them against her side. Then she reached out and grabbed his wrist.

"Okay, we're going now," feeling very awkward.

He used his other hand to balance himself against the wall, then pushed away and Kotonoha lightly tugged at his arm, guiding him.

On the way he needed to stop and use something for support here and there. Kotonoha thought they must look very strange, they even caught a few stares. Nothing could have made her feel more like breaking down in tears. She just wanted to go home now and lock herself in her room. She thought of how this must look if she was supposed to be Makoto's girlfriend.

The guy let out a grunt of pain.

"We're almost there," her voice shuddered she looked at him.

Kotonoha stepped through the doorway of the infirmary. The guy in her hand leaned up against the door frame, his chest heaving. A nurse turned and saw them.

"I...I think he has a headache," she said to the nurse.

The nurse took one look at the boy, "Oh, Kuzoka-san. Up for another visit?"

"Hey senpai…I suppose so…" he muttered from the doorway.

"There's a bed right here."

"Um…this has happened before?" Kotonoha asked.

"Oh, a few times during his first and second year," the nurse spoke casually as she laid out a pillow.

"Yeah…just tell her everything why don't ya…" Kuzoka stumbled over to the bed and placed his hand on it for support.

The nurse chuckled, "I'm hoping this year is not as fierce, though he seems to be getting better. His attitude still hasn't changed much."

Kuzoka pushed himself on the bed, "Well, you know how it is…" then kicked his shoes off and stretched out.

"Would you like me to call your brother?" the nurse asked.

"Nah, he's got enough to deal with right now…"

"You can leave his books over there," the nurse motioned to a nearby chair.

After doing so, Kotonoha stepped to the doorway and bowed, "I'm sorry for troubling you."

"You're a dear for bringing him in."

She looked at the boy lying on the infirmary bed, his eyes closed, incessantly rubbing his temple. Then she left.

* * *

Before Kotonoha could make it to her last class, she was met at the stairs by members of the school festival group. Otome stood in front, an irritant look on her face.

"Katsura-san, where were you just now?" she snapped.

Kotonoha did not answer immediately, still shaking off the events that had just occurred.

"You have to meet with us after class to work over the materials and planning of the festival. Do you think you can do that without being late every single time?"

"I'm…I'm sorry," Kotonoha clasped her hands tightly together.

"Ah, she's apologizing again," one of the girls behind Otome chimed.

"We have more forms for you to fill out, you've fallen back on them again. I wonder why you're always so distracted."

Otome's eyes pried at Kotonoha's shy gaze.

She looked away at the floor.

Otome waved a careless hand, "I guess it can't be helped. We'll see you then."

She walked past Kotonoha, the other girls following. They fell back into their little group beyond her and she could hear whispers.

" _She's so useless."_

" _I don't know why you bother Otome, she's always going to be that way._ "

They hurt and pelted her from behind, they knew she could hear them. When they were gone, Kotonoha blinked idly at the steps. Doing her best never seemed to be enough. Everyone wanted something from her and she always came up short. Nothing was satisfactory. It was times like this when she had no will to continue.

But none of that mattered now. She would talk to Sakei about Makoto later. This was the only thing she could look forward to.

She started slowly up the stairs.

* * *

After classes ended, her Committee meeting was nerve racking as usual. She sat at the front of the room going over forms while the rest of the Committee grouped up away from her, talking amongst themselves. She had work to do, but sometimes she listened in while they talked and whispered to themselves. It was never anything spectacular, she just wished she could join in. They talked about boys and other things, but never involved her in their discussions.

She turned in the forms and left quietly. She hoped maybe she'd be able to meet with Makoto so he could walk home with her.

On her way down, she had just passed the infirmary entrance when she stopped and turned to look back at it.

Most everyone would be going home right now, except for a few clubs staying late. She wondered this as she set foot in the doorway.

"You're still here!"

"Yeah…" Kuzoka was seated on the infirmary bed, still leaning with his head in his hand.

"If it's that serious, shouldn't they send you to the hospital?" she approached him.

"Jeez, you're nosy for a quiet girl," he sighed and then continued in a dispassionate tone. "No, because it's a regular thing. As long as I'm breathing and not bleeding out of my ears, they just have to keep me here."

"Won't you miss class?"

He shrugged, "It happens, what are you gonna' do?"

He was actually looking at her this time, when before he could barely make eye contact. There was something about his eyes that seemed…objective. As if instead of looking at her, they were trying to read something.

"After all, I'm not collapsing on the floor every Tuesday and Friday. These headaches just come up now and then."

"Is it a health problem?"

A laugh came up, "Boy do I wish," speaking more to himself.

She clutched her tote bag nervously in both hands.

"I want to thank you…"

She looked up.

"For helping me…uh, no one has really ever done that. Well, not here."

"What do they do?"

He shook his head, "What you saw. They must think I'm faking it or something. I guess I earned myself a reputation as a hypochondriac."

"Why would they think such a thing, if you're in here?"

"People see what they wanna' see. They like to judge. It's easier for them."

"I'm not sure I could understand that…"

"Then you're one of few," he pushed himself off the bed and stood, his legs a little wobbly.

"Oh!" Kotonoha moved forward.

"It's fine, I think I can stand on my own now. I'm Eiichi Kuzoka," he bowed.

"Kuzoka-san, I'm Kotonoha Katsura, pleased to meet you," she returned.

The nurse stepped in, "Kuzoka-san, you're – and who is this?" seeing Kotonoha. "Come back to check up on him?" she smiled.

"Oh no, it's not like that!" Kotonoha flustered.

"Oh there's no need to be shy, we see it happen all the time here."

"No please, I just came here—"

"It's alright sensei, I'm pretty sure she's taken," Eiichi said, putting his shoes back on.

"So you know each other?"

He laughed again, "Not really." Standing up, he turned to Kotonoha, "But I'm sure he's a lucky guy."

How would he have known such a thing? Kotonoha fawned over this and couldn't help blushing.

The nurse continued, "Well I came here to tell you, your brother is waiting outside to pick you up."

"I told that bastard not to take work off if something happened…" Eiichi muttered.

"He's your brother, don't blame him for wanting to be there for you," the nurse chimed in.

Eiichi grabbed his things and turned to Kotonoha, "It was a pleasure meeting you and thanks again. If I see you, I'll say hi. Thank you for your care."

He bowed to them, and then he was out the door.

The nurse shook her head and looked at Kotonoha, "He's a spitfire, that boy. I can't think of a student more in need of a companion."

Kotonoha stepped out and watched Eiichi trot down the hall and out one of the doors.

* * *

"I'm sorry for calling you all of a sudden," Kotonoha spoke into her cell while seated on her bed. "I wanted to tell you something."

Her figure was swathed over in a fine violet night gown.

"Don't worry, so what is it?" Sekai's voice responded through the line.

"Today Makoto-kun…"

"Makoto? Did he do something again?" Sekai sounded a little irate.

"He touched my chest…" she muttered.

"I got it. I'll set Makoto straight tomorrow. I'll tell him to stop doing things that you don't like, Katsura-san."

"No, it's not that I don't like it, but…"

"But?"

"I'm just not mentally prepared for it yet," she felt like a broken record. "I feel bad for Makoto-kun."

"There's no way that it's your fault, Katsura-san. That pervert is rushing things."

"No, it's just that I couldn't answer his feelings."

"No way. You're worrying too much about him. But Katsura-san…"

"Yes?"

Sekai spoke carefully, an inflection of playfulness in her voice, "Um, do you plan on not doing those things with Makoto in the future?"

"Those things?"

"Like kissing, stuff like that."

"Like erotic things?" Kotonoha felt odd saying it.

"Well, yeah. Like when you two get into a great mood at a nice place. Then wouldn't a girl feel like giving it to him?"

Kotonoha let out a prolonged gasp.

"Well, men are unrefined, so they don't understand stuff like this."

"For instance…" Kotonoha began.

"Yeah, yeah?"

"Horses."

"Horses? Katsura-san, you ride horses?"

"I really love the dashing boys riding at the horseback riding club that I often go to. And then two of us take shelter from a sudden rain while running in the mountain roads of Europe during a summer vacation. Then we decide to a take a break in a cottage, and we snuggled up in one blanket next to the fireplace. Then it gets to that we try to warm up."

Kotonoha talked for a long time while Sekai's voice remained silent on the other end. When she finished, she apologized for being so lengthy. Sekai told her not to worry about it and they said their goodbyes.

Kotonoha left her room and went into the kitchen for a glass of water.

Her mother was in the kitchen, preparing a school lunch for her little sister.

She sat down at the table in the living room and took a drink, "I'm thirsty from talking so much."

She noticed, lying on the table, were two tickets to a water park. She picked them up and looked over them.

"Mom, what are these?" she called to the kitchen doors.

Her mother's voice sounded from behind them, "Your father got them from work. His coworker had a reservation, but he can't make it due to some urgent business."

Kotonoha smiled, "Hey mom, do you think I can have these?"

"Sure, you're going to go with a friend, right?"

"Yeah."

* * *

On the train the next morning, Kotonoha looked around the car for Makoto. When she found him, he was leaning against the rail by one of the doors like usual.

"Good morning, Makoto-kun."

"Good morning," there was a lack luster in his voice, but she tried to pay it no mind.

"Um, Makoto-kun?"

"What is it?"

"If you have free time…" suddenly, the train jostled and she fell toward him.

Instead of trying to catch her, as if attracted like a magnet, his hand fell on her breast and she even felt a squeeze. When she could regain her footing, she stepped away and turned.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay. It's my own fault. You didn't want to be touched, right?" his low voice had notations of dissatisfaction.

"That's not…" hurt and taken aback. "Um, Makoto-kun."

"What is it?"

She wanted to show him the tickets, but things had just set themselves up to be awkward again. She probably could still show them to him and it would eliminate all that, but he seemed too disinterested.

"No, it's nothing..."

* * *

The sound of her feet echoed up and down the stairwell as Kotonoha slowly made her way up to the roof, a distraught look on her face. Makoto was beginning to sound more and more like he did not want to be around her anymore. It was because of her, it had to be. There was no other way of looking at it. He was losing interest because she could not pull herself together. She couldn't get herself to overcome her fears, and this is why he was beginning to back off. She was going to the roof because that was where they had spent time together. It was only a few days ago, but it felt a lot longer. Maybe…if she stayed there long enough, he would come.

She pushed open the door to the roof, it felt heavier than usual.

Upon setting foot outside, she noticed she was not alone up here. The door closed slowly behind her and she found herself staring at another person. It was a male student with dark flecked hair, his back was turned, unaware of her presence. She saw a white cloud of smoke lift up from in front of him.

The door clanked shut behind her and it looked like he tensed up.

"Alright, ya caught me, I—" he turned around. "Oh, it's you."

It was Eiichi, with some relief in his voice.

Like before, his uniform hung undone and loose around him. His coat and shirt swayed in the wind as he stood calmly now, a lit cigarette in his hand.

She approached, "Students are not allowed to be in possession of tobacco products."

"So you're a cop now," he nodded.

"I am a class representative and a member of the school festival committee and student council," she said sternly.

"Oh, well color me impressed," he teased.

"I will alert a sensei and there will be repercussions," but she did not move.

"That's alright, I'll just ask them what their thoughts are on a rep skipping class."

Shock broke out on her face.

"I can play that game too," he smiled and took a drag. "You look like something is bothering you."

Another breeze blew the smell of tobacco to her. It was strangely sweet in a way.

"How could you know that?" her hands clasped tightly.

"I have an eye for these things," he patted the butt with his index finger and a mound of ash fell off the ember. "You're scolding me about smoking on campus, but that's not really why you came up here."

"I'm not sure I know what you're talking about…"

She tried not to notice his eyes peering at her inquisitively. She half expected more damaging behavior, this time from someone she had helped.

"Alright, tell you what," he took another drag. "I'll put this cigarette out and I won't light another as long as I'm here, but in return, you have to tell me what's going on."

She was too timid to report him, and his attention to her, coupled with the kindness she showed him before, worked to convince her to go along with his proposition. Without a word from her, he tossed the cig on the pad and stamped it out.

She stood a moment, wanting to walk away, but without realizing it, without intending to, she stepped over to the benches where she once had lunch with Makoto and Sakei. She sat down lightly, smoothed her skirt and placed her hands in her lap.

"I…don't know what to do…" her voiced remained still, though she felt she had to keep it together. "There is a person I'm in love with…"

Eiichi kept silent.

"He…I feel we've been growing apart…we've been dating for a week, I suppose…I want to be with him…but he keeps…making advances…"

"What sort of advances?" Eiichi touched his forehead.

" _Those_ advances…"

"Ah, those."

"I…" she was reluctant to say more now.

This was another boy she was talking to, and her own problems were something she would have rather kept between herself and Sakei.

"You are having trouble accepting his feelings because you are afraid. You've been afraid for a long time," Eiichi inserted.

"Yes! I mean how…" she looked at him.

"It was obvious you didn't want to say why. Your voice changed pitch as well, it's an easy tell."

He was a strange boy indeed.

"Today, we were on the train. I lost my balance and he…" she looked away, she didn't want to show that she was blushing. She hated that she was.

Eiichi stepped over to the bench and sat a good space from her, his elbows on his thighs, hands together.

She continued, "It's not that I don't like it…but…I'm afraid! And I don't know why. I have told him, but he seems to be getting impatient. He won't answer my texts, most days I only see him on the train. Sometimes I've even…avoided him…"

"And you're regretting that now."

"Was it a mistake?" she turned.

"It's hard to say. I'd have to meet him, but in the meantime, there's only so much responsibility you can take. It doesn't sound like you two have been dating that long, so his advances are too soon, especially if you've told him how much it bothers you. It sounds like all the demand is being placed on your shoulders."

"How can that be…it does not feel that way…" she said distantly.

He gave her a moment, "Pressure from others can change your perspective, and there can be things going on behind the scenes that you don't know about. You're a kind person…and you are dealing with a problem that you believe has to do with your own quality, but it sounds more like you're trying to change yourself to suit the wants or shortcomings of others, and that's never good. All kind people have an inner problem. It may even cause others to look at them differently, and make then believe that nothing they do can match up. Being intimate with men is a fear of yours. That's actually natural, only it scares you enough to make you avoid it at all costs, but that is something that can fix itself, as long as you give it the time it needs."

"How am I supposed to do that, when I should be focused on him?"

"You need to give yourself needed attention as well. The fact that you are trying shows courage, but you can move too fast. He's telling you to keep up with him, but you need to go at your own pace. There is a give and take in relationships, and if it's not followed, bigger problems will arise."

He had called her a _kind person_. She could not remember the last time someone had said that to her. He certainly seemed to know a lot about people for his age. While talking like this, he sounded more like an adult than a high school student. Sometimes when he spoke, he sounded like he was sorting things out in his head as he went along, piecing together a puzzle.

"So…I should keep doing what I've been doing?"

"Nope, because you've been stressing. I'm sure being in love and not being around him must be excruciating… You may not like what I'm about to say, but you need to be patient. Allow him to come around, maybe refrain from texting him for a while. Don't say hello to him when you see him, just go about your day. Try to find things to distract you. If he cares, he'll notice and want to know what happened. It's not going to be perfect, and I think he needs to see that more than anything."

"But I have these tickets I wanted to show him," she brought the water park tickets out of her bag.

"Show them to him if you get the chance."

"But, what you said…"

"If you have them it's worth a try, but if he can't do it, it's time to back off."

She settled down now. Eiichi looked up at the clouds drifting overhead. The wind swept the roof of the school, mingling with their silence.

"Um…can I come up here with you again?" Kotonoha had the uneasy feeling she was doing something wrong, but she tried to ignore it.

"Of course," Eiichi smiled.

She stood, "I have to go now," she turned and bowed to Eiichi, "Thank you so much…for listening to me. And…if he does accept the tickets, I want to know if you'll join us for lunch sometime, I want to introduce you to Makoto-kun and Sekai-chan."

"Just gimme' a call."

"Yes," she took out her cell.

After they exchanged numbers she bowed again, "And…could you please keep this between the two of us? If they knew…"

"You don't have to ask, I got it covered."

"Thank you, goodbye…"

"See ya."

She padded off and opened the stairwell door.

Eiichi had been different this time. Something had changed in his demeanor that he was not the mouthy boy she had met the other day. This made her smile for some reason, she guessed it was because she had made a new friend.

* * *

A day later, Eiichi had received a text from Kotonoha telling him with exclamation points, and even a smiley, that Makoto had accepted her offer.

He responded back, 'Way ta' go kid!'

The following week he received a text from her asking him to meet her on the roof during lunch.

Making his way up the stairwell, hands in his pockets, he wondered what this was about and if she was going to be okay.

He opened the door to the roof and saw Kotonoha seated on the benches with two other students. He had forgotten about her invitation.

The three of them looked when Eiichi stepped out. There were several bento boxes stacked next to Kotonoha and a thermos.

"Oh Kuzoka-san," Kotonoha rose. "This is Kuzoka Eiichi…" she introduced them.

Two pairs of subtly peculiar eyes stared back at him with a sense made aware of his unfitting appearance. Of course, Kotonoha had never mentioned his appearance to them, either out of concern for his feelings or pure, indiscriminate, obliviousness. That a girl of her class and nature would befriend such a suspicious looking character as he, was something out of the ordinary for anyone who noticed. And it was likely these two had heard a few of the rumors about him already, where as Kotonoha had not known until he mentioned it.

Eiichi bowed to the two, who introduced themselves as Saionji Sekai and Itou Makoto, and returned the greeting.

"Well, it's nice to meet you two."

"So Katsura-chan says that she met you recently," Makoto inquired.

"Oh yeah, I noticed she was having trouble in the library, so I helped her out. She told me some nice things about you guys and actually offered for me to have lunch with you. I have to apologize, I really forgot all about it."

He noticed, despite their momentary discomfort toward who they would be dining with, his manners only managed to throw them off more. However, noticing his ironicly polite attitude, Sekai had been able to recover with bubbly conversation.

"Oh, I hope she didn't tell you too much," Sekai grinned at Kotonoha, who smiled back.

Eiichi laughed, "Well, no more than what was needed I imagine," and sat next to Kotonoha.

He thought it was strange that Makoto was keeping his distance from her. He was sitting closer to Sekai.

"So Kuzoka-san, what year are you?"

"Third year," the two were surprised even more by this.

"Oh! We're in the presence of a senior. Maybe we should start calling your Kuzoka-senpai," Sekai grinned.

"Oh please, you're gonna' make me feel like an old man."

"Are you in any teams or clubs, Kuzoka-san?" Sekai seemed to be doing most of the talking.

Makoto remained quiet, and Eiichi already picked up that he wasn't liking him as their new guest, either because Eiichi looked like he'd just robbed a convenience store, or because Makoto was no longer the only male in the group. He figured it was a little of both. He wasn't surprised, people avoided him because of his looks, and that's just the way he liked it. However, Kotonoha had not, and this curiosity still prayed on him.

"No, just the 'go home' club."

Sakei laughed, "Like I haven't heard that one before."

Eiichi joined her, "Well, we can't all be sports fanatics."

"This is wonderful, you're all finally meeting," Kotonoha smiled.

Kotonoha seemed much more at ease now, and was enjoying things. However something about this whole situation was causing Eiichi's head to pound.

Kotonoha grabbed the thermos and poured into four individual cups from it. She handed them to everyone.

"Here, have some. This is to our first gathering. Itadakimasu!"

"Itadakimasu!" Eiichi joined in.

Something was wrong. Out of the corner of his eye he thought he saw Makoto and Sakei exchanging glances.

He took a sip. It was lemonade, it was hot, but too sweet.

"Is it good?" Kotonoha asked.

"It's fine, but I'm going to need to excuse myself a minute," Eiichi stood.

"That was fast," Makoto remarked.

Eiichi gestured with reassuring hands, "Just a bathroom trip."

"Acting like an old man already," Sekai giggled.

Each step he took was a chore. The world began to sway all around.

' _I just...gotta' make it to the door..._ '

When he got it closed, he stepped over to the stair rail and leaned on it. He carefully set one foot down after the other. When he got to the bottom of the flight, he sat on the last few steps, and clasped his head in both hands, heaving air in and out of his lungs.

Every beat of his heart, every breath had become an effort. Something was horribly wrong on that roof, and it was coming from those two people sitting with Kotonoha. Their guilt hung around them like a cloud. They didn't want to be around her, in fact being here was putting them through some pain of their own. They were hiding something from her.

He had to get away just so he could think. They may have stayed quiet, but their behavior, their atmosphere was too loud. He didn't know what to do from here, but he didn't want to go back up there. He couldn't leave Kotonoha up there by herself though. How much longer was their little lunch going to be?

He waited until the pounding in his head and chest came down to a dull pulse.

"Okay…heading back in…" he pushed himself off the step.

When he opened the door, he could hear them talking.

"Is something wrong?" Kotonoha sounded stressed.

"No, not really," Makoto responded.

"Could it be that it tastes bad?"

"That's not it."

"I'm sorry! My mom told me that the sweetness would be perfect," she had her hands clasped together.

"W-Well…"

"I'll practice and it'll suit your preferences."

"Well to be honest, it was a little on the sweet side," Eiichi stood before them, beaming a polite smile.

Makoto cast a dull look on him.

"It is?" Kotonoha said in desperation.

"Yeah…" he sat next to her again. "Give it another try, I'm interested to see how it turns out." He sipped from his cup, "I've never had hot lemonade before. It's very different." He didn't even look at Sekai and Makoto.

"I'll do that. Thank you. It's my mom's old recipe. She said 'it'll make him yours'."

She was such a sweetheart. In a very sad way, Eiichi thought that it was typical something like this would be happening behind her back.

There were fumes coming from Makoto and Sekai. The worse they got, the worse Eiichi became. Right now, he had a pretty good idea of what was going on. He had not thought much of the situation before. When coming from Kotonoha, Makoto sounded like just some oblivious guy. Her innocent affections for him had clouded her judgement, she really had no idea. The pain surged in his head and he responded with anger, but he had to keep it to himself.

' _You two feelin' it now? You fuckin' better._ '

Before lunch was over, they stood and said their goodbyes.

"It was a pleasure meeting both of you," Eiichi smiled.

"We should do this again. I really enjoyed it," Kotonoha smiled with him.

"Yeah, sure!" Sakei exclaimed, but he knew it was ruse.

The other three started toward the door, but Kotonoha turned while Sekai and Makoto continued, wanting to get away as quickly as possible.

"Kuzoka-san, are you coming with?"

"I think I'm going to stay up here a bit," he patted the pocket of his blazer where he kept his smokes and Kotonoha got the message.

When the door closed, he reached into his coat and pulled out his pack of cigs. He was so pissed that he needed one. He lit it quickly, took a long drag and exhaled a cloud of stress. He looked to the stairwell door.

"Just teenage bullshit. It'll work itself out," he flicked the cig like he was throwing the ash and looked back at the door.

Kotonoha carried herself like an adult, and was mature in that way, but she knew nothing about this shit. She was so hung up on Makoto, this would…

"I just gotta' be there…"

 **AN:** Hello everyone! I am WolfManJim, and you are reading not the first story I've ever written, but the first one I've ever had the courage to post on a public domain. I just want to let you know that I am willing to receive outright critiques. It seems that is what everyone is looking for, but they don't seem to receive enough of them. So please, by all means, let me know if it's my writing, the story, or if you just want to express your own opinions or excitement (I hope you get excited eventually). It's something I do all the time, and I may end up doing it on one of your stories, though I try to refrain from giving unsolicited advice, but sometimes I cave and give a little. I suppose that is why so many people on here don't receive the reviews they would like. I am always looking to improve. If you make a comment on the content, I may discuss it with you, either to explain something or just to talk, but I always humbly accept criticism, as long as it's in good spirits. Anyways, that's enough of my yipping. I hope you enjoy the story.


	2. Chapter 2 Happy Place

**Chapter 2: Happy Place**

Kotonoha had woken up early the next morning. After eating a small breakfast, she left early as well and took the train downtown. She planned on getting some things and was hoping to make it to school before class started. She had remembered what Eiichi said to her, and because things had gone so well over the weekend, she sent Makoto a text asking if he would walk with her to school. She felt calm and joyful. Not only had she been able to get Makoto back, but she had helped in the founding of a new group of friends that would meet every lunch hour. Maybe even before and after school! She thought maybe there was some possibility for Sekai and Eiichi to get together. They had seemed very friendly yesterday, they had both helped her out so much, and they were both knowledgeable in social matters, they might be a perfect match. She figured it was the least she could do. Maybe she could talk Makoto into helping her out.

The train stopped near a shopping district and she got off. She visited a crotchet shop where she purchased yarn and a book on sweater knitting.

She had imagined Makoto wearing something that she made with her own hands. During her childhood and through Jr. High, she had participated and even excelled in many activities like ballet, Iaido, and piano, but father insisted that as soon as she began her years as a high school student that she place more focus on her education. Simply because of that, she always had her nose buried in books because she couldn't think of anything else to do with her time. This was also in part because talking to new people still frightened her. She could remember very little of ever making something with her own hands. She thought now was the time to start. Maybe Makoto would be embarrassed because people didn't really wear homemade sweaters anymore, but the image of him blushing while wearing it made her giggle. She imagined him saying, 'As long as you made it…'

She had stepped back on to the train with glee in her heart. The ride back was smooth and she just took it all in. The sky was still a blue grey outside as the sun was just rising.

Her own friends, before she had very few, and now she felt as if she had been blessed with more friends than she could handle. And Makoto…if it had just been him, she would've been satisfied, but now, things were just fantastic.

The train slowed to a stop at her usual station. She would get off here and wait for Makoto to appear so they could take the train together.

The doors slid open and her eyes met something that was so out worldly, she must have imagined it. She thought she saw Makoto standing at the station. Sekai was with him, and she had walked up very close to him, her face closing in toward his. The doors to the train shut and it was off again. She stared forward, wide and stunned.

"Couldn't be…" she muttered.

It must have been someone else. She had been thinking so much about everyone, her mind must have played a trick on her. Besides, his back had been turned, and she couldn't see the girl all that well either. The thought was absurd, ridiculous, of course!

She shook it off. It was just her imagination. But then…why did she have this uneasy feeling all of a sudden.

When she made it to school, Makoto had returned her text, telling her to go ahead without him.

She leaned against the wall near the gate, her phone still in her hand.

It was just a coincidence, what she imagined and the message she had read four or five times now, it was all coincidence, had to be. Since Eiichi knew so much about people, maybe he could tell her. She wondered if he had been studying to be a psychologist in his off time, and knew a few things. Maybe that's what he did when he went home.

She looked up at the passing students.

She saw Makoto! She began to jog toward him, she couldn't wait to greet him. Doing this would shatter all her doubts.

"Itou." A girl's voice called out to him.

Kotonoha turned and saw the leader of her school festival committee, Otome.

Intimidation rushed over her, and she thought of Makoto standing right by her. Otome knew him?

As if he did not see her, he responded only to Otome, "Morning."

Otome looked menacingly at them, but mainly Kotonoha, who shrank up behind Makoto unintentionally, trying to hide.

"Morning..." she said with her glare.

Makoto turned to Kotonoha, she thought he hadn't noticed her, "Let's go, the bell's going to ring."

He walked off without a second look. She only wanted him to be with her, she just wanted to touch him to make sure he was there.

She reached out, but retracted when she realized this would be uncouth. He continued on without her, while Otome just stared at her.

In class, Kotonoha did her best to shake everything off. It could not be how she was thinking about it. She must have been looking at things the wrong way. It must have just been a bad morning because she had been so disheartened. This had to be all conjured in her head. This must be how things normally are, how regular adults behaved.

And she remembered Eiichi. He would know, he would help her, she had to find out. But it would have to be some other time, lunch was not for a couple hours, and Makoto and Sekai were going to join them. She would ask him later this evening, after school. She would text him. When she was in trouble the last time she spoke with him, things went well. She didn't want to use him like that, but she didn't think Sekai would be the best person to ask. Because of what she imagined earlier, the thought of talking to Sekai made her uneasy, even though it wasn't true. She might be forced to bring it up. She couldn't do that to her, it might make things awkward and Sekai would begin to think she didn't trust her. Her doubts…she had to keep them between Eiichi and herself. The thought was strange to her. How could she trust someone she hadn't even known for a week?

* * *

It was lunch time, and on the roof of the school, Eiichi waited. He listened to students talking outside from down below. He listened to the wind and watched the clouds. Up here, there was less noise, less…'vibes'. He knew Kotonoha and the other two would be showing up any moment, but he was not looking forward to it. Kotonoha had been very pleased with things, but yesterday was a shit storm in his opinion. He was starting to think he might just back out of the whole thing and find another place to hide from the teachers and hall monitors, when the door to the roof opened.

Kotonoha appeared, and she was alone.

"Katsura-chan, where's Itou n' Saionji?"

She wasn't even ten feet from him and he could feel her despair.

"Oh, they must be on their way. I texted them and am waiting for a reply," she wore the most painful fake smile.

He smiled back, had to try and keep those spirits up, "Well that's good. Did you bring anything?"

"Yes, I have a box I prepared for Makoto-kun and myself," she stepped over to the benches.

"That sounds great. I'm sure he'll love it."

He went and joined her.

"Oh! But didn't you bring anything?" she looked up.

"Ah I'm fine, I usually have a big breakfast."

"That's too bad. Well, maybe when Sekai gets here, she'll share some of hers with you."

"Really? Ya think so?" ' _Not even if she paid me._ '

"Mhm, she's wonderful to talk to. You both talked so much yesterday, I was beginning to wonder."

"Yeah…sheee's somethin' else."

His head was starting to hurt again. This lunch was going to suck like no other. When was this agonizing game of charades going to end? She must have tired herself out by now, because she stopped talking, but was still unpacking the bentos with artificial glee. Putting on an act under that kind of pressure could be tiring, and she was no actor.

Now the waiting. Sitting there, in awkward silence, all the while he was getting kicked in the head by her psyche. Something had happened, between yesterday and now, she must have seen or heard something. Maybe she was waking up, maybe those pleasant walls of naivety were slowly beginning to be torn down, and this shy girl was about to be exposed to this ugly world. Deep down, he knew this wasn't true. There was no slowness about what was going on, no weaning off of early childhood dreams of marriage and family. This girl was in for a rude awakening, and he had no idea how she would handle it.

Ten minutes had passed. They weren't coming, and they probably never would. If they ever came up here again, they would check first to make sure no one else was around.

"So what've you got?" he turned to her.

She blinked, like she was coming out of a trans, "Oh, well let's see." She opened one of the boxes, "I have some tempura I helped my mom make last night. Let's see…" she pointed out all the sides that she had also prepared.

"That's quite a spread. You're really shooting for an 'A'."

"I just want to do my best for Makoto…"

"Hey, how about letting me have a bite. I don't think I ate as much as I could have and hunger is starting to creep up on me."

"This is for Makoto," she said, defensively pulling the bento closer.

She was going all out for that loser. He only asked because he knew from her own patterns that she had worked hard on this meal. It would only be right if someone tried it and complemented her on her efforts, Makoto certainly wouldn't be around to.

She was already getting defensive and territorial. He figured it was time for a little bit of reverse psychology, tug on those remorse and sympathy strings.

"You're right, I'm sorry…" he looked ahead with somberness in his eyes.

After a sigh that was just gentle enough to not exaggerated things, he let silence do the rest of the work.

She stared at him and then to the bento.

"I suppose just one bite wouldn't hurt, you can have mine."

"Really? You're too kind," works every time.

She gave him a pair of very fine looking hashi. He poked out a bite of tempura and raised it to his mouth, "Itadakimasu."

The taste…was not at all what he was expecting, and now he seriously regretted tricking her. It had been over fried, there was a hint of that same taste one gets if they were to put a yen in their mouth, overcooked fish, and the wrong kind of oil. He – could – not – show – how – bad this tasted. He choked it down and gave it little chance to come back up. Eiichi had only been shit-face drunk once in his teenage life, and the sensation of taking a shot of liquor and feeling the gurgling sensation of its inevitable return was the only thing that could compare. How this girl was not in a hospital with food poisoning was one of life's biggest mysteries.

"That's, oh wow, he will _love_ that." ' _Choke and die you bastard._ '

"It's good!? Would you like to try another?"

" _Oh no_ , I do not wanna' impose," he placed the hashi neatly back on the box. "That is your lunch, and I cannot wait to have some of Sekai's, if she ever gets here…" looking feverishly to the roof door.

"I really look forward to Makoto trying it. I hope he loves it..."

Eiichi took out his pack of smokes, to get the taste out more than anything.

"He's been very distant lately…sometimes I don't know what he's thinking…"

Eiichi was beginning to feel dizzy. Just after getting the cigarette lit, he clutched his head. She was thinking about whatever had happened that day again. The migraine pains were coming back, he was losing his composure. He exhaled loudly and Kotonoha heard it.

"Oh my, are you not feeling alright?"

He didn't know if it was the bad food, or the situation, but he was getting that feeling again. There was so much coming out of this girl it was suffocating.

Kotonoha actually stood and tended to him, as if it was her new part-time job to be his caregiver.

"I'm fine…I'm fine…" at least he was sitting, but he wondered if lying down on the pad would help.

"Why do you have these headaches?"

"I've had 'em all my life…"

"Well, when did they start?"

He couldn't tell her, could he? Why not? What'd he have to lose? She would just keep asking him. At the worst, she'll just think he's crazy and never want to be around him anymore, and then he wouldn't have to deal with the pain anymore.

"Okay…but now I must tell you a secret…this is not something I just tell anyone. This is me. Only my family and a few important people know this…"

She nodded and sat down, not taking her eyes off him.

He took another drag. He didn't know why he was so nervous.

"When I was born, I cried a lot more than most newborns, so much it was concerning the doctors and nurses. At first they thought it was colic, but when it continued to be a problem, they immediately began testing. They tried everything they could think of that wouldn't involve exposing me to radiation. They had discovered that my heart rate was constantly high because something was causing me pain. But they couldn't figure out what it was. It was not biological because every other test they ran came up negative. Their only conclusion was that it could be something cerebral. It took some doing, but the hospital contacted one of the most renowned neurological and cognitive analysts in the world. He flew to the hospital and met with my parents. He began examining me and made some interesting discoveries. He ran an fMRI test, which is short for functional magnetic resonance imaging," he took another drag and exhaled slowly, "it measures and records brain functioning and where it's occurring…"

Kotonoha only gazed at him intensely.

"There were spots up in here and here," Eiichi poked around his forehead and back of his head, "in my frontal lobe, and other parts, including a part in the brain stem known as the ARAS, which responds to outer stimulus. They all lit up like Sumida during a fireworks festival."

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"These parts of the brain deal a lot with emotional recognition. Anything that you feel because of an experience or memory is managed by them. He ran the test several times and got the same results. Then he tried something, first using himself as a subject and then some of the hospital staff. He attempted thinking about things in his life that had made him very sad, then angry, and then happy. When he managed to be overwhelmed by his happier thoughts, I stopped crying."

Kotonoha breathed, she was very captured by this.

"After he tried it with a few other hospital staff, he brought my parents in and had them try it, to show them."

"So what was the problem?"

"He said he had heard of only one other documented case like mine, someone in Dubai a long time ago, I think. His diagnosis was that I had an overactive frontal cortex and emotional recognition construct. In layman's terms, I could sense, feel and experience the emotions of others, like I was actually experiencing what they were experiencing. As I got older, he visited my family frequently and was allowed to run more tests. He wanted to find what exactly was allowing me to do this. Do you know how pheromones work?"

"Yes," she nodded, "animals can sense them more than people. That's why cats and dogs can become afraid when a person is angry, or sad."

"It's a lot like that, but with brain waves. There are specific waves that carry our emotions. The analyst found that I was extremely sensitive to these waves from other people. And if the emotions are strong enough, and negative enough, I get these headaches. They're actually more like migraines. I've even been able to see other people's memories and thoughts."

"And if they're positive?"

He smiled childishly, "I get a break. I'm basically a walking polygraph."

"I can only image how painful it must have been at times," she was remembering when she first met him.

"It's usually manageable, as you've seen. I went through so many treatments…" he shook his head, looking back. "They must have had me on every anti-psychotic, anti-depressant, and anti-anxietal medication in the book. My analyst wanted nothing to do with it. First of all, he knew there would be no getting rid of it unless they tried shock therapy, but my parents wouldn't even allow that. They just wanted me to be normal and not have to deal with the pain. And second, more than anything he wanted me to come in for observation and study a few times a year, and to just live out my life as best I could. He had even been talking with diagnostics and engineering teams about creating a means to lower my sensitivity. He's a good guy… What?"

She didn't believe him, he could feel it.

"I can understand that you suffer from headaches, and I can believe that you've met with a neurologist, but…" she didn't want to insult him, but she could not go on word of mouth alone. She needed proof, to be a witness. Eiichi was actually glad to see she was not totally naïve.

"Well, it's not the most believable story, I'm sure. It's not like I can fly, shoot lasers out of my eyes, or walk through walls," he took another drag.

"It sounds like a wonderful ability…"

"It wouldn't be difficult for someone to lie about this. They could look up the information and create an endearing enough story, especially if they had been doing it for a while. Like for instance, I know that you've been lying this entire time."

"Huh!?" she was flabbergasted, "No, I…"

"You've been troubled ever since you got to school," his words moved in like a blade. "You've been wearing that smile so that I wouldn't notice because you didn't want me to worry. I think I even got an inkling that you wanted to ask me something."

"I…I just…" she was getting scared.

"It's okay," he eased up. "I'm sorry…maybe that was a little too personal," he flicked his cig.

It had been, she had retracted into her little bubble. She held her hands close to her chest, her eyes downcast, afraid to look at him because he might say something else. Awe and disbelief floated about in her head.

He took out his pack and lit up another. "Hey…" he spoke softly.

She slowly turned her head, her hair curling up over her shoulder.

"I want you to try something. I want you to think of something that's been bothering you, as hard as you can. I want you to really focus on it."

Her dark eyes stared back at him, innocent and wary, "I couldn't…"

"Please, I want to show you…"

She turned her head and looked at the pad. Eiichi could tell she felt very odd about this. If it had been any other girl, they probably would have freaked out at this point and made for the door. He was a strange person telling a strange story, it would only be common sense. But he could feel trust in Kotonoha, however, that amount of trust could make someone of her character very vulnerable. He counted her lucky to be talking with him.

Kotonoha shut her eyes tight and clenched her hands into little fists.

Eiichi had been dealing with a headache this entire time, but now he could feel a rush of pain. He touched his head with his cigarette hand. He could see from her point of view that she was seated in the bullet train. It was early morning, just as students were leaving for school. There was a set of automatic doors in front of her. They slid open and he saw Makoto and Sakei outside. Kotonoha had been convincing herself this entire time that she had imagined it, but for him, he could see their faces clear as day.

"You were on the train…you had woken up early to get some things for Makoto…and you saw this…" he struggled.

She backed out and turned to him, "It was my imagination, right?"

Eiichi breathed heavily, "It could have been anything, you were thinking about quite a bit." He hated doing this to her, but she could not find out from him. Not even that would be enough to convince her.

Her face got that look again. Her eyes had little tears in them from actually conjuring the thought. Eiichi was tired, but he wanted to do something to help raise her spirits.

"Now I want you to try something else," he smiled through his exhaustion.

"No, no more…" she shook her head.

"I promise, this will be interesting. I want you to imagine the most beautiful place you can think of. Anywhere, it doesn't matter. It doesn't even have to be real."

She was so hopeful, but there was so much doubt and sadness.

"Okay…" then she did the same routine, squinting her eyes, balling her fists.

Eiichi focused, he really wanted to absorb this one. Something told him it was going to be good.

In the space between them, Eiichi could feel that he was no longer sitting on the bench with Kotonoha. Instead, he was standing. The ground beneath his feet was soft and he looked down to see there was grass underneath his shoes. He looked up and saw that he was on top of a hill and before him, immense beauty.

1A vast plain of rolling hills stretched out before him. The ground was painted emerald with splotches of flower patches in a various array of colors and a shade of blue twilight covering everything. One of the patches was just a few feet from him and the rich aromas of lavender, jasmine, chamomile and many others seasoned the air around him. A small cluster of butterflies flew past his legs and drifted low about the flowers. The sky above was a dim blue, but to his left, he could see light peaking over the horizon, making the sky turn from blue, to purple, to pale orange. The stars were disappearing. Just then, a cold front rushed up on him, wrestling the grass and flora and kicking the morning dew into a mist. It tickled his face and hands just as the sun's rays were painted over the land.

Kotonoha did not notice that Eiichi's still lit cigarette had fallen to the ground. She opened her eyes, "Did you get that?"

Turning, she saw Eiichi laying against the bench, fast asleep. Not knowing if he was in need of medical attention, she jumped out of her seat.

"Oh! Kuzoka-san! Wake up!" she shook him, but he did not stir.

* * *

When Eiichi finally opened his eyes, the sun had moved some space from where it had originally been.

"Wh-what...What happened?" he said groggily.

Kotonoha leaned into view, "You fell asleep. I tried to wake you for the longest time!"

He rubbed sleep out of his eyes and sat up, "Sorry, I guess I bit off more than I could chew asking you to imagine something like that." He stretched his arms, feeling oddly refreshed, "How long was I out?"

"About half an hour."

"And you're still here!? You're late for class!"

"We're both late," he could sense she had not wanted to go back anyways.

"Are you kidding!? Why did you stick around?" he jumped out of his seat.

"Well…I wasn't just going to leave you here. That would have been rude."

He hummed, "Yeah, but some guy falling asleep on you is worse. I should've known better and not tried to show off…"

"So I guess it's not true after all…" she muttered.

"What?"

"That you can read emotions," she looked discouraged and gazed down at the concrete pad again.

"You like Ulysses butterflies…"

She looked up, surprised.

"And you like sunrises more than sunsets. It shows you prefer new beginnings over happy endings. It means you're strong and open to new experiences."

"But…but…" her mouth agape with a look of absolute astonishment on her face. She stood up, "I've never told anyone those things! I thought they were so trivial that I never bothered!"

"It's the little things that are most important about a person," he smirked.

Kotonoha still could not move. She was actually gazing at a walking, talking phenomenon.

"C'mon, I'll walk you to your next class," he started heading to the door and stopped, "Are you coming?"

"Y-Yeah!" She packed the uneaten lunches in a hurry and grabbed her tote bag. They walked side by side, Kotonoha still staring at Eiichi in full curiosity.

"Stop that, it feels weird."

Kotonoha didn't, but Eiichi didn't complain anymore.

1 "Fields of Utopia" by Paul Wardingham


	3. Chapter 3 It Hides, It Seeks

**Chapter 3: It Hides, It Seeks**

A few days later, when school was just starting up, classrooms were beginning to fill with students. In a section closest to the front, Kotonoha was on her phone, working on a few text messages she was sending to Makoto, telling him about the wonderful lunch she had prepared for the two of them and how that morning he had missed Eiichi making a total goof of himself while quoting a comedian he had seen the night before.

She had not been able to talk to Makoto in person for what seemed the longest time. Eiichi was always the only one waiting for her at the roof of the school when they were supposed to meet for lunch. Kotonoha always sent texts, asking if Makoto and Sekai would join them. She had not seen Sekai in school for the past few days, neither had Sekai answered any of her texts. Makoto always messaged back that he had something he was busy with or that he was hanging out with Taisuke.

Kotonoha had made certain to keep Eiichi's secret to herself, though at times she felt she could not quelsh the burning excitement inside of knowing someone like him. She pondered what else there was out there that she knew little about in the ways of the paranormal, or psychic abilities. What Eiichi had been capable of the other day had broken boundaries she was never even aware of in the realm of human cognition. This was why he had been able to pick up on things so quickly, why sometimes it felt like he was finishing her sentences, or could say the things she had been too afraid to. If Eiichi was one, then maybe there were more like him, but it was apparent to her that Eiichi wanted to remain just a normal high school student, and she could not betray this. The thought of it even sent frightful waves of guilt through her, that she imagined Eiichi could read if he was with her at the moment, and she promised herself repeatedly that she would never do that to him. Excitement would greet her again, because she was keeping a secrete for the sake of a friend. The world was certainly full of wonders.

She sent the last message and got up to the front of the room, trying to bring down her concerns and fixations, she had a job to do as class representative.

From her place at the front of the room, she could see the girls from her school festival committee were huddled in a group just two rows away, talking amongst themselves.

"We went to the same middle school…" Otome muttered.

"So you've liked him since?" one of the girls asked.

"Y-Yeah."

"Who is it, who is it?" another pushed.

"You went to Harame Middle School, right Otome?" one girl pondered.

"Th-That's right."

"There aren't many boys from that school."

Otome's eyes had raised up and fixed a glare on Kotonoha, "What is it?"

"Um…" she muttered back.

"It looks like the executive committee member was looking over here the whole time," Otome said hotly.

"What is it Katsura? You have a problem?" one of the girls jeered.

"Um, I wanted people to stop talking, since this is homeroom…" she said weakly.

"We're not the only ones talking. Tell that to everyone."

"I'm sorry," she felt so small, everything that had made her so joyful just minutes ago shrank away.

"Why is she apologizing?"

"I'm sorry…"

"Geez, I've lost all motivation," Otome said, frustrated.

"She's singling us out."

"That's not what I intended," she tried to defend.

Otome gave a cunning smile, "Also, haunted houses aren't popular these days. Why don't you do it by yourself Katsura?"

"That's impossible," she worried.

"It looks like no one is going to help out," one of them mocked.

"I don't want to be told what to do by a girl who's trying to charm all the boys," Otome attacked.

"Charm?"

"You were sticking around Itou from class 3 yesterday. Don't you think Itou is troubled by you?"

"Not just Itou, I've seen you hanging around that Kuzoka character," one of them added.

"Isn't he the guy who's always faking headaches?"

"I've even seen them walking home together a few times."

"It's not like that…" a mutter from Kotonoha, but they continued like she'd said nothing.

"Ugh, that one? He's such a freak."

"They meet on the roof a lot, who knows what they're doing up there."

"Oh my God!"

"It figures you'd pick a creep like that. I've seen him smoking around the side of the school a few times."

"You should really report that, maybe he'll get kicked out for good."

"It's not like that!" Kotonoha looked Otome in the eye.

The poisonous gossip fell silent, and the group starred back in astonishment from her sudden outburst.

"Kuzoka-san is my friend. You should not speak of him so horribly. And I am Makoto-kun's girlfriend. Makoto-kun confessed to me and we've been dating ever since. I am not trying to charm or stick around anyone."

They were silent, and Otome had been unable to retaliate much, "You're lying."

"I'm not lying. It's true," she held firm, not allowing herself to show anymore weakness.

Otome did not respond.

"Because you like Makoto-kun, Katou-san, attacking me won't do you any good."

A student had stepped in the class, "Is the festival committee member here?"

"Y-Yes," being pulled away from the tension, Kotonoha turned and left the conversation. Suddenly her thoughts were only of Makoto.

She had been given a form to fill out that needed to be submitted soon, but as she wrote frantically, she only thought of Makoto. She had to pay close attention not to write his name accidentally. She wanted to be with him, she wanted to tell him what happened and how much she loved him.

*She finished the forms and rushed off. She knew she was supposed to head straight for the main office, but at around this time she had met Makoto before on the roof, which is where she headed now, desperately looking forward to seeing him.

* * *

Later, during lunch, Eiichi had been waiting for Kotonoha at the roof. He must have burned through three cigarettes when he realized she wasn't coming. He took his phone out and sent her a text to see if she had skipped school that day. He had another smoke and by the time he finished it, there was no answer.

He sighed, "Might as well see if she's around…"

He stepped out of the stairwell and went down the hall, passing the typical emotions that fluttered about him, spelling out 'school sucks', 'does he like me?', 'shit I forgot my homework!'.

He remembered what room she ran off to regularly. A few times they'd had trouble finishing their conversations and he realized he'd followed her all the way to her class, when his was far enough that he would be late.

He stepped in the doorway and looked around. She was seated at her place along one of the long, pew-like desks.

He walked in casually, passing some more irritated, flattered and disgruntled minds. He got closer and the fog began to weigh him down. The pain surged inside his head immediately. Slowly, each step became exhaustive. Deep depression, despair, and forlornness, she was the only present mind with these to comfort her.

She had not met him at the roof for a reason, and he was picking up signals of why. Sekai's voice was repeating in her head saying, 'I love you…' in a gasp of erotic pleasure. She had been on her way to meet Makoto on the roof when it happened. The ever prevalent sensation was that earlier that day, she had stumbled upon something she wasn't supposed to witness.

He was heading into a red zone. His head thumped pain out and he could feel the shock through his chest and arms. It took a lot of strength, but he walked right up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You…shouldn't be here…" he groaned.

She said nothing.

"Hey…" did she even care that he was standing right here? Had she forgotten what he told her? Had she remembered _anything_ he'd told her?

Going the extra mile, he knelt down, placing a knee on the pew seat, and tried to look her in the eye.

"Come…back to me…" he shook her lightly, but it took some effort on his part.

Her head turned and she stared at him. Her eyes looked like they had not blinked in hours.

"Makoto-kun…" she muttered.

"Okay…" he breathed, "Look at me…" He touched her face.

The waves were getting worse, consuming him. He was getting weaker, and had no idea how long his head could hold out for this.

"We need…to go…"

She turned in her seat to face him, "Kuzoka…what do I do…"

"You need to stop…" he clutched his head and winced.

She looked down and was gone. Her eyes darted about, like they were contemplating the textures on the floor, she gasped with every broken sentence, "I…Makoto…I heard…and Sakei…help me…how do I…" Suddenly, she was off on some psychobabble trip.

Eiichi was gasping for breath now. This girl needed to relax.

"Listen, you need to snap out of it…" he was trying to talk, "It's not as bad…as you…It's…" but the room was beginning to spin.

He couldn't sit down right now, he needed to get her up and out of here, away from the prying eyes of everyone around her, someplace where she could cry it out. He couldn't help it though, his legs were too shaky. If he didn't sit down he'd fall down. He collapsed in the seat next to her.

She didn't respond and kept staring down, "If Makoto-kun…loves me…but why…"

"Katsura…you're…" he tried to tell her to stop, that this was killing him, but even if he could manage the words, they couldn't reach her.

It was too bright in here…he could hear students talking from every angle, their voices became more and more intense. They mixed together into one fluctuating noise, loud voices inside his head. The light from the ceiling and the windows, he couldn't look into them.

He leaned forward and lost his bearing. The room turned sideways and he was on the floor, staring at the blinding ceiling, unable to move. The lights were getting too bright, the sounds…everywhere…were too loud…voices everywhere. He saw Kotonoha, looking catatonic, unaware of his current state, her lips constantly moving, but all he could hear was a dull, metallic ringing. He could smell iron. Everything happening around him was distant, muffled.

He was so cold and numb, his body began convulsing. He tried to inhale, but there was a bubbling sensation in his windpipe. There was too much fluid in his throat, he couldn't breathe! It flooded his mouth and crept out between his lips. His body jerked and he spat something up. The pressure built up more and more in his head, he was suffocating. Everything had turned a blinding white, blurry.

He could feel hands on him and like he was being moved. He was pushed on his side and the fluid crept out of the corner of his mouth. He hacked and coughed, more fluid spewed out, then darkness.

* * *

"The…the fuck?" when Eiichi opened his eyes, he had been so disoriented, that where he was had not been an immediate priority.

He was laying down, face up. For some reason, he felt that something had happened before opening his eyes, though neither did he have any recollection of anything that may have happened in the past few minutes, nor how he had arrived to where he was. At first he could not make out his surroundings very well.

He sat up and rubbed the back of his head, like he had just fallen. Looking about, he could see that he had been lying down in the hallway of the school. It was evening outside and classes had been over for a few hours.

He stood up and looked around, the hall was empty.

Then a door opened up a good distance from him, and a group of students stepped out.

"Thank you for your hard work."

Among them was Makoto.

"Makoto-kun!" Kotonoha had come running out of the doorway behind them.

Makoto stopped, "H-Hey."

"Are you a committee member now?"

"Well, somehow," he answered carefully.

Eiichi had already begun walking over to them, "Hey, what're you guys—"

He had spoken, he felt like he was talking, but there was no sound.

He put his hand up to his mouth, "What?"

Again, nothing came out.

"Thank goodness," the conversation continued in front of him. "We haven't been together in the mornings, but we can see each other after school from now on."

"What the hell!?" he formed the words, but there was nothing. "Hey! Are you guys seeing this!?" He stepped in closer, but the people standing before him made no acknowledgment of his presence.

He stood right between Kotonoha and Makoto, looking Kotonoha dead in the face.

"Katsura-chan, can you see me?"

She only smiled at the guy standing behind him.

"Hello! Hellooo!" he waved his hand in front of her face.

"Itou, let's go." Makoto's arm was grabbed by a rather shorter girl standing nearby.

She had a bright red bow in her hair. Eiichi had seen her around school before, but never really took notice. He figured she was a friend of Sekai's because he had seen them together once.

"Y-Yeah," Makoto followed after her.

"Makoto-kun, do you have some time today?" Kotonoha asked.

"No." The girl answered for him.

' _Jeez Katsura-chan, take a hint!_ ' Eiichi's thoughts were becoming rash.

"Kiyoura," Makoto said in protest to the girl dragging him by the arm.

"Did you forget? You're meeting up with Sekai at Pure Burger," she responded back.

Eiichi saw how this particular statement affected Kotonoha and looked back at the girl tugging at Makoto.

' _I guess grace isn't your strong suit,_ ' he glared.

"Let's go," she began walking off.

"Wait up," Makoto turned to Kotonoha, "Kotonoha, I'm sorry."

"I'll email you later," she called out to him.

Makoto waved and rejoined Kiyoura, but as they were walking, Eiichi noticed her turning and glaring back at Kotonoha. He knew she saw it too.

He looked back and forth and decided to follow after Makoto and Kiyoura. He didn't know why, but at the moment, he was more interested in just what was conspiring here.

"I never made any promises," Makoto muttered to her, probably concerned Kotonoha might hear.

"You did," Kiyoura said. "I notified Sekai earlier."

' _Gee, how 'thoughtful' of you_ ,' Eiichi was beginning to think he really did not like this girl.

"When did you…" Makoto's phone rang.

Upon checking it, Kiyoura butted in, "Who is it?"

"Um, it's…"

"Katsura-san? Why don't you deny incoming calls from her?"

"Why don't you mind your own fuckin' business!" Eiichi said to her, forgetting someone had pressed the mute button on his end. Though he was one to talk.

"I don't have to go that far."

"Let me see," Kiyoura swiped the phone out of his hand.

She began accessing his texts and personal settings.

"Kiyoura, stop! Hey!"

She went in to his contacts and set up a block on all calls and messages from Kotonoha's phone.

"Don't do that!"

"This is for Sekai," she looked into his eyes, with a hint of what Eiichi knew had to be affection. "This is for Sekai..."

She handed back his phone and walked off as he stared after her.

' _Bravo. Slow clap for the nosy instigator sticking it to the quiet girl. I hope you feel real good about yourself._ '

Makoto stared at his phone and put it away. Then he caught up with her like nothing happened.

Enough with that, Eiichi had a bigger situation to figure out.

' _I don't get this! I'm here, I-I mean I know I'm here!'_ he patted himself. His school uniform felt real. He stamped the ground and could feel it beneath his shoes, but there was still no sound. ' _Would somebody please tell me what the hell is going on!?_ '

Just as he was looking up from his person, in the blink of an eye, he was no longer standing in the school hall.

' _Shit!_ ' panicking, he backed up and nearly fell over a very elegantly crafted chair and table.

After regaining his stance, he found himself in a large, upper class looking bedroom. The walls were coated in a smooth finish, there was a glass cabinet, a dresser, and desk all seated next to each other on one wall, and yet the area was still very spacious. On a wall behind him, there was an arrangement of four very tall dressing mirrors. A rather large bed was in a far corner, draped in pink sheets. There was a girl sitting on it, wearing a beautiful, yet simplistic night gown. She was hard at work on something.

It was Kotonoha! He was in her room!

Eiichi now began to feel very strange. Kotonoha and he had been friends for a couple weeks now, and he had walked her home a few times when he caught her waiting patiently after school for Makoto to appear, but she had yet to invite him into her house. Kotonoha was a kind girl, but she still had her fear of men and took her privacy very seriously. Right now, he felt like he was breaching said privacy, even if it was not on purpose.

He stepped over to her cautiously, leaning in front of her.

"Hey…" this matter in his situation still had not changed, she could not hear him, nor could he hear himself. He tried the hand waving, and again there was no response.

She was knitting something. He remembered receiving his vision of her on the train with the bag of knitting materials. He looked at the book laying in front of her and could see a pattern she had been working on for a sweater. She may have never done anything like this before, but at least she was making a good effort.

He was beginning to feel oddly sentimental when she stopped. She looked at the pattern and ran an artisan hand over it, checking it.

"I messed up," she said to herself, and sighed.

She began undoing the stitches, delicately pulling a long strand of thread out of the pattern. She was very dedicated. This was supposed to be for Makoto he imaged, everything she ever seemed to do was for him, with very little consideration for herself. Talk about a lack of self-worth.

She must have been a little too dedicated, because as he watched, she kept pulling the thread out.

He didn't know anything about knitting, but there had to be a point where she stopped and continued her progress, right?

He had turned and noticed the door to the bedroom had cracked open a little and a small face was peering inside. He figured it must be a sibling of Kotonoha's.

It gazed, "Onee-chan is doing her best…" Then it disappeared and shut the door quietly.

Eiichi could agree, but he was getting worried now. Her hand kept moving, pulling thread, a pile was beginning to build up next to her. Her eyes just stared at the pattern as it slowly was getting reduced to the size of a napkin.

He got on the bed and leaned in very close.

' _Feeling a little out of your head?_ '

He wanted to talk to her more than anything right now, get her something warm to drink, something with a little alcohol in it, provide some kind of comfort, something that she was desperately missing. Anyone with half a brain should be able to tell this was getting to be too much for her. Stress makes people do strange things. He could tell now she was not as dense as he thought. She had slowly been piecing things together, but denying all of it.

Unable to cope or do anything about the situation at hand, he got off the bed and walked over to a space where he could think.

No one could hear him or see him, he couldn't even hear himself. This had to be a dream or something. He could not remember much outside of the immediate point in time, or lack thereof.

However, there was something that he did notice, which surprised him he had not noticed it earlier.

' _I don't feel any pain!_ '

He could not remember feeling pain in the last…however long he'd been here. Surely when he had been in the school hall, what with the confusion and complications, he would have felt a dull rumble, pangs, something! In fact, he had not been able to get a reading on anyone and had relied on body language and facial expressions alone.

' _Eiichi to HQ – What the fuck, over!_ '

A noise had crept into the background. He had had ringing in his ears from migraines before, but this sounded nothing like it. It was dull and metallic, like it had come from something. It actually had a vibration to it. It was followed by the smell of iron. The smell of iron was everywhere.

He looked around the room, but didn't see anything. No radios or televisions were turned on, and yet this disembodied noise just came out of nowhere. He looked to Kotonoha, her back was to him, still seated on the bed, her arm moving in fixed repetition.

The noise became more intense. The walls of his vision began to shake and everything began to get blurry.

The ringing stopped immediately, and the smell was gone.

He was standing in the school hall again, now only it was mid-day and the halls were filled with students in costumes. Props and displays were scattered about in every classroom with music and the smells of food filling the air.

It was the school festival. He was standing particularly close to a booth with a lot of black curtains, and a reception table with Kotonoha seated behind it. She was clicking about on her phone when she had been approached by a group of girls.

"Katsura…Hey! Are you even letting anyone in?" the one in front said irritably, scowling at her. She had long, lightly colored hair, done up in a ponytail.

"You're pretty lethargic. Since you're the Executive Committee, you should get a grip," one of the others said.

"Yes, sorry," Kotonoha said, miserably.

"So then, are you making sure you're letting people go 'there' too?" the one with the pony tail got up in her face.

"There…?"

"The 'rest area'."

"Y-Yes…"

"Pull yourself together," one sighed. "'Cause the haunted house's 'rest area' is one of the three Sakakino Festival Traditions!"

The one near the back chimed in, "Number One: Couples go around the Festival. Number Two: The After-Festival Folk Dance. And then…the greatest one…this rest area!"

"The girls go up to their desired guy and hold out their hand. It's the sign of a confession. And so, as a response to the girl's confession, if it's a yes, then he will hold her hand in return. And the couple whose hands have just touched, disappear into the rest area!"

' _Wow, you're getting pretty in to it…_ ' Eiichi knew about this because it had always been a thing the committee put on under the noses of the school staff, what annoyed him was the indecency of it all.

"So this is an important tradition for this school."

"Yes." Kotonoha nodded.

"Do you really understand?" talking down to her like they were scolding a five year old.

"Yes." Kotonoha cast her eyes down.

"Make some use of yourself, geez," the leader spat and they walked off.

Eiichi had not been able to get any readings at all on their emotions, but _he_ was starting to feel something. He had never smacked a girl before in his life, never wanted to, but something about this sheer cruelty and disregard for a fellow human being was making him want to lay down the law.

He looked at Kotonoha and she just sat there. What did she ever do to deserve any of this? He supposed it was true what people learned about the animal kingdom. If they see something weak and defenseless, they attack it, in groups no less.

He turned to look at the girls that had just left, but the area had become dark suddenly and he was no longer in the school hall.

' _Oh now what!?_ '

He did not need to adjust his eyes to the dark, as if he had been standing there for a while. He was in a curtained room. It was small, and one of the beds from the infirmary sat before him, he could recognize it from so many of his visits.

There were two people laying on it, entangled in each other's arms. He heard a girl cry out in pleasure.

' _Ah, jeez…_ ' he stared blankly.

Makoto and the light haired girl from before were the two on the bed. He turned away.

' _Have some class man, have some damn self-control!_ '

The gasping and moaning continued behind him. He couldn't say that he was surprised. Guys like Makoto, who were so eager to get a pull, didn't know the meaning of boundaries. So not only had he been dissatisfied with Kotonoha, but Sakei as well. This was going to be a trend, he just knew it.

' _Talk about low, 'pal'_ …'

He could only take this for so long and made for a set of curtains nearby. He threw them open and stepped out.

Again, the situation changed, and again, and again. Around every corner, every doorway, every moment he had to turn away in disgust, things kept changing and spiraling out of control. The pressure built up, and Kotonoha was left in the middle of it, watching and not watching as everything came undone, morals destroyed, order undermined.

Eiichi watched as everyone, in their own unique ways, took their turns beating up on her, lying to her, manipulating her. He watched, as Makoto had almost countless and repeated interactions with every girl that got too close to him. Eiichi had been originally mortified by this, but now he just pitied him, as he became a slave to his own carnal desires.

He was in yet another dark room, though now, Makoto was not here. It was a classroom, and it was dark outside as well, but a large bonfire was raging and the orange light peeked in through the windows. There was distant music, it was the end of the festival, the folk dance.

There was a guy working in the dark. Eiichi thought he remembered seeing him hanging out with Makoto a few times. He was cleaning up some tables for a café setting.

"Makoto-kun…" Kotonoha's voice came from the doorway and Eiichi turned.

"Ah, Katsura-san?"

"Sawanaga-san? Um…Where's Makoto-kun?" she approached from the doorway.

"If you're looking for Makoto, then he's not here anymore," Swanaga stepped over to her.

"What are you saying? We're lovers."

' _Just keep telling yourself that Katsura-chan, see where it's getting you?_ ' he could not help but be frustrated with her, though he knew there was so much she had been unaware of.

"Makoto went to the folk dance with Saionji."

Kotonoha broke out in distress, "Why? I'm Makoto's girlfriend!"

"It doesn't look like Makoto thinks that."

"That's a lie!"

"It's not a lie!" Sawanaga tensed.

"Why…why are you telling me these lies!?" she gazed down.

"It's not a lie," he repeated. "He's…Makoto has betrayed you."

Kotonoha's eyes grew wide, she was speechless.

' _Way to go pal, you have all the gentleness of a mallet…_ '

Sawanaga looked at her, and gulped, "I-I…I love you Katsura-san!"

She was staring at the floor. She didn't say anything.

What trip was this guy on? He just got done scattering all her dreams, and now he's confessing? What, like her vulnerability was the exact state he needed her in so he could get through?

"I love you!" he repeated and lunged at her.

Nothing could have prepared Eiichi for what he was about to witness. He felt like he had just seen more sex scenes than someone on a porn binge, but this was something else. Its nature was more twisted than anything he'd seen. He had felt the emotions of a victim before, and the first few times were enough to make him break down in tears, when he had been able to find a place to hide. But he had been younger back then, unwise of what it really felt like for a person to have something torn from them against their will, something precious that they could never get back.

"I love you Katsura-chan…I love you!" Sawanaga grasped her close and repeated his words over and over.

Eiichi could see the fear in Kotonoha's eyes. She stared straight ahead, motionless, muttering the name of the only one who had ever been on her mind, and Sawanaga didn't hear a word.

Eiichi could hear clothes ruffling and the sound someone undoing their fly. There were more ruffling noises, and he watched Sawanaga begin moving, while pressing Kotonoha against the wall. She did not make a sound.

He was raping her. She wasn't screaming or struggling, and he continued to press against her. She just kept muttering Makoto's name. He was raping her and there was nothing Eiichi could do to stop it.

The blood rushed from his face, he didn't know what to feel. Deep horror, misery and rage fought each other within him. His hands clenched into fists and shook, the nails digging deep into his palms, knuckles white. His breathing was forced and wet, his eyes stung. He didn't know whether to scream in vengeful protest, or cry because of his absolute helplessness. This could not be real, he couldn't look anymore.

He turned, fell to his knees, and clutched his head. This was hell. He had died and woken up in hell.

" _AHH!...AHH!...WHY ARE YOU SHOWING THIS TO ME! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING! MAKE IT STOP! FUUUUUUCK!_ "

He screamed, gasping for breath, and screamed some more, and the absence of his voice only enraged him more.

It was back, the ringing was back, and the smell of iron. It hummed and became louder as his rage boiled up inside.

Losing control, he turned and rushed Sawanaga. He raised his arm and tried to hammer fist the back of his head, but in an instant, he was no longer in the classroom and stumbled into a roll. His body careened forward with the momentum and he was laid out on a living room floor.

"Why is Katsura-san here!?"

Voices played in the background like a bad soap opera.

"Sekai! Why!?"

"It doesn't matter why! Why are you with Katsura-san!?"

Eiichi got up rigidly, he was too shaken up by the previous scene. He breathed in short, forceful bursts, his hands were still shaking.

"Th-That's…"

"Go away! I'm begging you, stop following Makoto around!"

He turned and saw Kotonoha, Sakei and Makoto locked in a tiff. Sakei had Kotonoha by the shoulders and was shaking her violently. Her eyes looked mad, and Kotonoha did nothing, just like before, she did nothing.

Why? Why were they all defending him!?

"You've got it wrong Sekai!" Makoto stepped in.

"What are you saying is wrong!? Didn't you break up with Katsura-san!? The moment I get pregnant, you throw me away!?"

She was pregnant? _'Shit…I guess you pay to play.'_

Right now, everything in this situation seemed trivial to what he had just been witness to. That he was looking at Kotonoha right now, like nothing had ever happened, was unreal to him.

"That's not…"

"Makoto! You don't love Katsura-san anymore, do you?"

"Um…"

' _I don't think he ever loved any one of you…_ '

"You didn't ask her to come, right?"

As if she was just another piece of furniture, Kotonoha just stood there and let this all take place around her. Sekai had even been reduced to that level, where she was no worse than the filth that had met Eiichi's eyes around every turn.

"She did something to you, didn't she?"

' _As if she could, you clueless…_ '

"Kotonoha…didn't do anything."

"You're lying!"

No, actually he wasn't for once. For once in the entire time Eiichi had been witnessing Makoto, he was not lying, and of all times, this was when someone refused to believe him.

"Katsura-san, you seduced him into doing it!"

The thought almost made him laugh, ' _Aiming your anger at the wrong person, bitch. The only two seducers in this room are you and him._ '

"Leave! Just leave!"

Kotonoha was silent for the longest time, and now she spoke up. Her words were so straight forward and deadpan Eiichi felt a chill.

"Wasn't Saionji-san the one who seduced Makoto-kun?" this was a new side to her.

"Kotonoha…" Makoto was just as in awe.

" _You_ were the one that was trying to pull _us_ apart…" said Kotonoha.

"You're wrong! Makoto and I loved each other…we shared our feelings as one!" said Sekai.

' _Yeah, like how a lion shares its feelings with a gazelle._ '

"Isn't that what you wanted to think? So you really did ask Kiyoura-san to do it…"

"Setsuna? What about Setsuna? What did I ask her to do?"

"I see. Didn't you know, Saionji-san?"

"Wh-what?"

"Kiyoura san also liked Makoto-kun."

She did more than just "like" him, unless that term had changed in the past few days. Eiichi was actually starting to get tired of this back and forth, but this new side to Kotonoha was creeping him out. She was finally standing up for herself and firing back, but something about it did not feel right. Something was missing.

"I thought she did it to make me give up, but it was actually her true feelings…"

"Don't give me that bullshit! Setsuna is…my best friend!"

Kotonoha stood there a moment, and turned to Makoto, "Though I may not look like it, I'm actually quite forgiving. I can forgive you for what you've done. You said that Makoto-kun adored me. So I have to think about how Makoto-kun feels as well."

"Why are you bringing that up now?"

"I finally understand. Makoto-kun has always been at my side, waiting for me."

' _What!?_ ' She was not thinking straight.

"Kotonoha…" Makoto muttered.

"And so…I won't hesitate anymore," she touched his face and kissed him.

Scratch that, they began making out right in front of Sakei while she watched.

' _This is some way in fucked up shit…_ ' Eiichi touched his forehead reflexively.

There it was again. It had started itself up just as things were coming undone. While Makoto and Katsura stood there sucking face, and Sakei watched, not enjoying her front row seat, Eiichi could hear the dull ringing creeping up from behind the workings.

Sekai backed away, her eyes wide. She was probably feeling all those 'special' emotions that would have had Eiichi on the floor.

"Stop it…" Turnabout's fair play. "I said stop it…"

Ringing, louder and louder. The smell of iron.

She fell, " _Nooooooo!_ "

There was a shift in things. Eiichi remained in the room, but felt like some time had passed. The people before him had disappeared. He looked and saw Makoto and Sekai now seated on separate sides of the coffee table. He assumed this was Makoto's apartment, considering he had appeared here previous times before on this unwanted journey of his. Makoto and Sakei were wearing their school uniforms, which told him this must have been some time later, possibly a day, but he wasn't sure.

Not a word was spoken for the longest time. There was a deathly silence between the two of them. Makoto looked at Sekai curiously, and then proceeded to peer about his apartment like it was a new place he'd never set foot in before.

1This situation as well did not feel right. Something was about to go down, something very bad…

"So…how did it go?"

Nothing from her. Her silence was very unsettling.

"I'll make some te—

"I'll do it," Sekai stood immediately and began walking slowly toward the kitchen.

Eiichi watched her close. Right now, more than anything, he wished he could read emotions again, just so he could get a read on her, not that it would have made a difference.

She stepped into the kitchen and Eiichi could hear water being poured into a tea kettle. Makoto sat nervously in the living room, and then let out a sigh.

Eiichi stepped into the kitchen. Sekai was looking very down, but everything she did was careful, like she couldn't afford to make a mistake, and she was paying very close attention to Makoto through the doorway.

She set the pot on a burner, took out her cellphone and was doing something. Eiichi didn't try to see, he just watched. She stopped and a few seconds later, Makoto's cell went off. He was standing in view of the kitchen doorway as he opened his phone.

Eiichi stepped out here now. He walked up right behind Makoto and looked.

Makoto had received a text message…from Sekai.

'I'm sorry…'

There was an alert of another incoming message. The screen flickered and a single word appeared.

'Goodbye…'

' _What the…_ ' Eiichi turned and Sekai was standing right behind them.

She rushed forward, almost like she was headed for Eiichi and he instinctively dodged out of the way, his back slamming up against the wall.

There was a grunt from Makoto. When Eiichi looked up, Sekai was leaning in to him, both of her hands clutching a kitchen knife that was now embedded in his gut. The black of his coat became darker as his blood seeped into the fabric, his eyes wide. She pulled the blade back and he stumbled, clutching the wound. He fell and began crawling on his belly, bleeding into the carpet. She stood over him.

"You're so cruel!" she cried and raised the knife high above her head.

Eiichi could only watch in brutal horror, ' _Sekai, look at yourself, what the hell are you doing!?_ '

The ringing was back. She knelt over him and brought the knife down. He cried out and grunted, his mouth gaped. He turned over to stop her from stabbing him in the back, as if it doing that would make it all better.

"You only thought of Katsura-san's happiness!" she brought it down again.

She had snapped. The things she said made no sense, and the anguish of it all had begun to overflow, like blood from an open wound.

Her body was on autopilot and her arms functioned in a machine-like rhythm, as she repeatedly plunged the blade into his chest.

"Sekai…" holy shit, he was still alive!

Makoto reached up and clutched her uniform. Sekai gasped, her face was stained with his blood.

Eiichi watched as Makoto, with very little energy, grasp Sekai's uniform in his hand. Then it loosed and fell, leaving a smear of blood in the shape of a print.

Blood was everywhere, his eyes stared straight into hers, seeing and seeing no more. For Eiichi, the ringing was becoming too much, but it stopped, only to be replaced.

The tea kettle screamed high from the kitchen.

It took a moment for it to reach her. Sekai blinked and stood, horrified. Panic, fear, she was disoriented. She rushed and grabbed her things, crying, gasping for air. She didn't even pay thought to clean herself up, and was out the door, leaving it ajar.

Eiichi took a shaky breath as he absorbed what had just taken place.

How real was this? Did this actually just happen? In his thoughts, he remembered hearing news broadcasts, 'Disgruntled wife stabs husband 27 times…Man stabbed 13 times to death by deranged spouse…' but it all just sounded like entertainment now.

Maybe he was still alive.

He knelt over the body. Sometimes they seemed dead when they were really just hanging on, right?

There was no movement…he was gone.

Eiichi just looked at it, lost in all the confusion. What he had seen up to now had already been too much, but this…

There was a noise. Eiichi whipped around and Kotonoha was standing in the doorway. Upon seeing the body, she had dropped a bag of items.

Naturally, Eiichi was expecting a blood curdling shriek right about now. Something to go along with the tea kettle screaming in the kitchen. It was common sense to think that was what came next. It was in all the horror flicks, right? You couldn't have a good classic slasher without the blood curdling scream.

But there was no scream. The air was left undisturbed, more or less.

As Eiichi watched Kotonoha, Kotonoha stared at the body. There was something off, something horribly wrong. Her eyes were…empty and void of any care or emotion that Kotonoha would have. Eiichi felt a chill. When before he could not remember feeling warm nor cool, suddenly the atmosphere felt like it had dropped 30 degrees.

The Kotonoha that stood in the doorway picked up the bag, stepped into the room and closed the door behind itself.

Upon observing her, Eiichi tried to find any of sign of Kotonoha that could ratify her presence. He soon found that this was a waste. Kotonoha had flown far, far away.

What was left in place was something that could only be conjured in bad dreams. The stuff you don't see when rooms are dark and empty or when a noise wakes you from a deep sleep. It looked like her, it moved like her, it might even sound like her if it spoke. But this…this _thing_ was not the Kotonoha he knew. It was something else wearing her face, imitating her behavior. It had come as her replacement, so her body would not be an empty shell.

As if someone had flipped a switch on inside him, Eiichi could sense something, but he started wishing he couldn't again.

He could feel only one emotion while in the room, and as soon as this thing had stepped in, the room had been filled with it. Eiichi could feel it in every corner and open space. Like smoke, it was suffocating. This thing was the pure essence of hate. Hate was all it knew and all it adored. And it hated _everything_.

' _Why am I not in pain?_ ' with this much negative emotion, Eiichi would be crippled.

Unable to understand, all he knew was that Kotonoha was gone and this monster inside her body was here as her replacement, and it was going to make some permanent changes to her world.

It turned and walked steadily around the sofa. As it did, Eiichi had the uncomfortable feeling that he was being watched.

This made no sense. If he could not be seen or heard, how could something be capable of noticing him? But none the less, this small sensation had crept up on him out of the dark.

 _It_ was watching him. It was enticing him, taunting him, without ever looking at him or acknowledging his presence. While the image played on like a movie, it watched him from behind her.

' _Hello? Can Katsura-san_ _come out to play?_ '

' _I'm sorry, but Katsura_ _is not in at the moment_ ,' It said. ' _She'll be out for a while, but in the meantime, would you like to wait for her? I just made tea._ ' It took the kettle off the burner and the screaming died down to a whimper.

It then proceeded to take items out of the bag to make a dinner. It placed vegetables and meats on the drain board. It went to grab a kitchen knife and stopped, noticing that one was missing. It grabbed another and began mincing some chives.

Eiichi remained in the living room and watched. He would not go near it.

He watched how its hands moved about with the knife. He imaged it knew a lot about knives. He imaged it was probably very fucking good with them, in more ways than one. He also imaged its cooking was probably much better than Kotonoha's. Kotonoha's cooking, that even homeless people would turn down, was probably not even close to this one's, and it was probably all for Makoto too. Mr. Stiff, who couldn't keep his stiffy in his pants, now lying in a puddle of his own fluids.

Terrified, Eiichi contemplated making a run for the front door, but thought better of it. For all he knew, he would step out just to step right back in.

Minutes later, it was sitting at the table with a full plate of food. It had prepared too much, there was a second plate at the other end of the table.

What the fuck? Who was that for? Was it for him? Was it for the stiff? How long was this going to take? Since this thing showed up, it had only been twenty minutes, but it felt like an eternity.

Eiichi could hear something. It was low in the background before, so he hadn't noticed it, but now it was starting to get louder.

It was humming at first. Was it the heater? No, he had heard this before. It was a ringing noise. A deep, perpetual exhale of hollow metallic vibration. As the thing in the kitchen ate, the noise became louder, and louder. Eiichi had to clutch his head, it was deafening, paralyzing, and the room vibrated all around him. He felt no pain like with his headaches, only like there was an itch deep inside his mind that he could just barely reach. He thought he was going mad.

" _Ahh!_... _Oh_ … _God!_ "

He wished that he could speak, he would beg for it, just so he wouldn't have to hear only the ringing. He would gladly take one hundred head splitting, bleeding from the ears, foaming at the mouth migraines over this. It was too much.

Then in an instant, the noise vanished.

He was on his knees, curled in a ball. When he looked up, It was washing its plate in the sink. When it finished, it dried its hands and stepped out of the kitchen. By this point, he was back on the side of the room furthest from it, but after it entered, he followed it, still keeping his distance.

It stepped over to the corpse and just stood there, looking at it.

' _Well it ain't gonna' get up and make you desert_ …' even his thoughts felt exhaustive.

' _Does not matter. It will do whatever I want it to. It is mine. Because I love it_.'

' _Can I get that in writing?_ '

It did not respond.

Then It stepped over to its purse and removed a long object with fabric wrapped around it. With a flick, It pulled the fabric off to reveal a strait edged hand saw. It brought this blade up and…caressed it.

It was here that he realized how wrong he had been. This creature in Kotonoha's body did love one thing.

It knelt down by the corpse with its back to him. He could not see what it was doing, but it reached out and looked like it was stroking the hair fondly. And then it began to use both arms, one remaining stationary and the other making a repetitive rocking motion. A sloppy, stomach turning sound met his ears.

Disobeying all instincts and common sense, he slowly approached It. He just barely got close enough to see what was taking place. It was gently sawing away at the throat of the corpse with the strait blade. Fresh blood was pouring into the carpet.

He couldn't take anymore, he just wanted to see Kotonoha again. Maybe, if he touched her…

Going well beyond any realms of logical decision making he had ever been familiar with, he approached even closer. The creature was hard at work, and seemed not to notice him reaching out.

Its head turned fast and he was staring into the empty black eyes.

Every fiber of his being pulled him away and Eiichi stumbled back on his butt. When he looked up, he was no longer in Makoto's apartment.

The roof of the school was bathed in blue light from the full hunter's moon that sat high above. All the lights were off up here, and he felt like he was rested on a platform in the middle of a deep, black void.

When he stood up, he felt an immediate chill, something much more than this winter cold had to offer. It was unnatural, invasive and wayward. Eiichi looked about in the emptiness for a while and nothing of importance really caught his attention…until he noticed a blue bag, just big enough for a bowling ball sitting on the bench where Kotonoha and he ate lunch.

It was the one and only thing out of place. A bag, on the roof of the school, in the middle of the night. It could have been anything. Anyone could have left that up here. It's probably happened a hundred times before.

Without any forethought or his permission, his legs began to move on their own. He looked around some and wondered if he really was alone up here. Before he knew it, he was standing before the bag. Something ominous told him that it was not meant for him. Still, he extended his hand.

There was a creaking noise from behind him.

Eiichi jumped around to see Sekai stepping out on to the roof pad in her pink parka. She had both hands in their pockets, one of them looked like it was holding something.

' _The_ _kitchen knife_ …'

Sekai noticed the bag as well and walked over to it. Eiichi stepped out of the way, feeling as if she would walk up and tell him to move if he didn't. She approached the bag and was looking at it.

"Did you go to the hospital?"

A voice broke the silence and made both Sekai and Eiichi jump. Sekai whirled around and Kotonoha was standing off to her right.

"She's a good doctor," the vacant eyes said.

"I didn't go," Sekai said defiantly.

"Why didn't you?"

"I'll never go to any hospital that _you_ recommend!"

"Because it's a lie…right?" Kotonoha muttered. "In order to get his attention, you lied to him by saying you're having a baby."

He could feel it now, all of Sakei's emotions stuffed in one big package of distress. Eiichi was thankful he couldn't feel the pain right now. On Sakei's side, her emotions whirled in dark pallets of dismal coloring, while Kotonoha's side was black and deep.

"You're wrong!" Sakei shook her head.

"What do you mean by 'wrong'?"

"I'm really-!" Sakei rubbed her stomach.

"Then you should be able to prove it at the hospital, wouldn't you?"

Sakei clenched her fist.

"Also, there's no reason for you to give birth to his baby. Because…I am Makoto-kun's girlfriend. Isn't that right?" Kotonoha's face smiled, but behind it, this thing was laughing. Eiichi could feel it. It was abysmal, cackling and spitting. It was eating this up, It loved this, It lived for this.

"I also…I also wanted to be his girlfriend!" Sekai shouted, "Just for that reason I let him do whatever he wanted and endured everything! But then for what!? Why!?"

Kotonoha was silent for a very long time, "If it's for Makoto-kun…" It savored, "If it's for Makoto-kun, then he's right here."

It was now that Eiichi knew what was in the bag, and knowing was enough to chill him even more than the ominous cold that fit this stage of perverse insanity. He no longer needed to look in the bag.

Sekai approached the bag again and pulled the zipper. She parted the opening and looked inside.

Her face was struck with horror. She shook uncontrollably and began to wretch, falling to her knees and vomiting onto the pad. As this happened, the monster drew from Kotonoha's coat the blade used to perform the deed. It removed the cloth and spoke in uneven, unnatural tones, excited and pitiful at the same time.

"Please allow me to confirm…if what you are saying…is true or not…"

"No!" Eiichi shouted and tried to rush forward, but his feet became like led.

In an instant, before he could do anything else, It reached Sekai. She tried to draw her knife, but was not fast enough. It's said that fear gives wings, but if natural fear is speed for the sane, then madness must be unnatural speed for the insane.

It stopped Sekai from raising her hand any further, causing the blade to jump out of it and clatter onto the pad, while positioning its own blade on the side of her throat, right over the jugular.

' _Time for the grand finale,_ ' It smiled to him.

"No! Dammit!" he tried to move his legs, but It was pulling the strings. Wherever he was, it was not his own head, and whatever must transpire, would.

Sekai's face was fraught with horror and shock. Kotonoha's remained void, and then…the eyebrows narrowed and a little smirk broke out on her lips.

Eiichi could hear it before anything happened.

 _THWAAAHHH_...

In one single motion, as if rehearsed, It drew the blade back and contorted Kotonohas' face into an expression of absolute malice. Like filling in an outline, the blade sung a hollow song of death that echoed in Eiichi's ears, unending.

Sekai's eyes fluttered in her last moments, then blood spurted and poured from the opening in her throat. Eiichi could smell iron. Her eyes fluttered, dimmed, and rolled into the back of her head. She collapsed on the pad, twitching.

When the main artery has been lacerated, it takes an average of twenty seconds for the body to bleed out. Sekai's spasms continued well after her heart pumped the last few ounces, but Eiichi remembered that these were simply electronic convulsions in the nervous system, just death twitches. She wasn't alive, or so he kept telling himself.

Without a word to Eiichi, It knelt down, and went to work on Sekai's belly with its tool of horror. Eiichi watched the whole thing. Flesh was severed and pulled open, Sekai's blood poured out from the cavity cut into her abdomen. Steam escaped into the night as It looked, and sought.

It stood back up, blood on its face and dripping from its hands.

"Just as I thought…" it muttered, "It was a lie after all…" Then, It turned its empty eyes on him. "There's nobody inside."

* * *

Eiichi opened his eyes. He couldn't move, he couldn't speak. He felt like he had been dunked and held down in a tank of ice water. For a minute, he had all the physical capabilities of a quadriplegic, and then the shivers started. He couldn't make out what was real anymore, he wasn't even sure where he was. For a moment, he thought it wasn't over yet. More chills shot through his body at the thought that he was still inside this thing's playground.

And then his mind comforted him with dull pain. Like a crude, old friend, the pain told him this was not a dream.

He was laying down, on a hospital bed no less, in a room with white walls, low hums and beeping from machinery, dim lights, and hospital staff working in a calm lull outside an open door. His school uniform had been replaced with a blue hospital gown. He could even sense where the low pain signals in his mind were coming from.

In the room next to his, there was an elderly man who just came out of chemo for pancreatic cancer. His eldest and youngest sons were present. One of them was asleep while the other was reading something, trying not worry.

He was just beginning to feel comfortable, until his eyes scanned over the figure that lay sleeping at the edge of his hospital bed.

An angelic face, fair skin half buried within folded arms and an overlaying of black velvet, lay with peacefully closed eyes and breaths escaping through gently parted lips. Kotonoha had followed him all the way to the hospital.

' _No…no dammit, no…_ ' suddenly he did feel like he was back, he could feel the cold night air on his face again, the subtle emptiness of being alone in a dark place. He tried to keep himself from squirming and waking her.

It was worse than before. Every time he looked on her now, he saw that face that was not her own. It was vivid, like It had been pasted over the true Kotonoha. He kept seeing her holding that blade, that blood chilling ring, those eyes... It was something vile and It had already become well acquainted with him. It had acquired his scent. Just the very thought made him believe if he did wake her, and she lifted her head from her folded arms, it would not be her. It may not even be asleep and just toying with him. It could have had her follow him here to get rid of witnesses. Eiichi could not recall ever being so afraid of another human being.

He stared at the sleeping girl on his bedside. Taking a deep breath of courage, he lifted his hand and set it upon her head.

Nothing. No bolting up and spitting pea soup, no three-sixty head spinning tricks, no singing praises to Moloch. Just a beautiful, innocent girl, sleeping like the rest of the world could take a fast trip to hell and never come back. But in a way, Eiichi had just stepped off that fast trip.

He smoothed her hair. Finally, he could relax. He was exhausted, but didn't want to go back to sleep. No way Jose, not after the hell he'd just been through. He was probably good on sleep for the next two nights. For now, he would stick to a strict diet of coffee, cigs and booze, doctor's orders. And speaking of which, he desperately needed a cigarette. He had just been through a firefight in his own personal Vietnam; starving and low on ammo, Charlie creeping out of the bush, no evac chopper, ' _If I don't get some shelter, ooh yeah, I'm gonna' fade away_.'

He breathed hard, his hand still on Kotonoha's head. His thoughts kept running and running and he didn't know where one stopped and the other began. His brain must have been turned off the whole time while he was on his business trip to 'Ted Bundy Land' and now that it was back on, it seemed to have come down with a severe case of ADHD.

Eiichi continued to smooth Kotonoha's hair and focused on that. He could hear her breathing, very lightly.

He had noticed she was a very beautiful girl before, but now… Maybe it was from seeing her in a whole different light, or maybe he had just been spending too much time around her, but seeing her like this…had conjured an epiphany. He could feel his face getting warm, much different from the ice cold recovery he made. None the less, he continued to smooth her hair. He was starting to think he could stay like this forever.

He felt subtle worry that was quickly washed over by curiosity and some joy. It was from a lascivious mind with a craving for the nightlife and lusty behavior. He knew this mind too well.

Eiichi looked up and saw a man standing in the doorway. His hair was just long enough to have a tussled about look to it that for some reason could still come off as appealing to others. The top two buttons of his fine collared shirt were undone, and it hung untucked over his slacks. His face wore a cad smile, jaw slightly agape, eyes wide.

"Oh Lawd, I thought I'd nevah see the day-ah! That Brother Eiichi would receive the blessing-ah of such a fair maiden as this-ah!" The man spoke as he stepped across the room to Eiichi, his arms spread wide like receiving the adoring gaze of a congregation.

"Sh! Could you keep it down, Torio," Eiichi jerked his hand away from Kotonoha, like he'd been caught doing something inappropriate.

"Oh man, this is truly a sight," Torio marveled at the two. "Like right out of a romance flick. My little brother's all grown up…" he faked a sob.

"Okay, that's fantastic, now shut-up!" Eiichi whispered intensely.

"So, have you two done the deed yet?"

"I should've known you'd show up asking that…" the flood of excitement emanating from his brother had Eiichi oddly in a better mood, which made it difficult to be irritated with him. His head was not hurting at the moment.

"That's right, I would have sensed a disturbance in the force if that had taken place. Hey, if I had taken a little longer getting here, you two might've already been too busy to take my company," Torio smirked.

"Oh, you're so clever. How did you ever get so clever…" Eiichi droned.

Torio took a seat in one of the chairs just beyond where Kotonoha was sleeping.

"So, tired of playing office lover boy for the day?" Eiichi said.

"No, I just came to see if you'd finally keeled over because some lovesick girl didn't get her future hubby."

' _You don't know the half of it._ ' "Oh fuck you…" Eiichi spat.

"So did she do this to ya?" That was Torio, always prying.

Eiichi really didn't need Torio to know about any of this, "Hard to say, I don't really remember all that was going on at the time. There were a lot of people."

Torio looked at Kotonoha a moment and then turned his attention back to Eiichi, "So was it another seizure?"

"I suppose. I haven't seen the doc yet."

"Eiichi, that last one was five years ago. We don't want this to become a thing. I was really concerned about you starting high school. Wasn't middle school hell enough?" Torio's concern was like a prick of pain, and he knew it. He waved his hand apologetically, "Sorry, I'm just calling it how I see it."

"It's okay…" Eiichi touched his forehead. "I know. You think I'm doing this on purpose?"

"I'm just saying man, you've got to be a sucker for punishment to be putting yourself through this."

"So what, I've made it this far. It's been two years. I've got a couple more months and then I'm out. And do you really want me to become a shut in? Tin foil on my head, the whole shebang, not that it would help any."

Torio chuckled a little, "Won't know until you try it. But I don't think she'll want any of that." He hinted towards Kotonoha.

Eiichi looked at her, "Nah…she's got problems of her own."

Kotonoha stirred. Her head nuzzled the sheets as her eyes fluttered open.

Torio gasped, "The young maiden awakes…"

Eiichi pointed at him menacingly and mouthed, " _Not a word!_ "

Kotonoha lifted her head to see Eiichi looking down on her.

"Kuzoka-kun…" she muttered.

"Hey…" he smiled.

She rubbed her eyes and then started, "Are you…are you alright!?"

Her rush of worry hit Eiichi and he had to keep his composure, "Well, m-more or less…"

"The doctor said you had a seizure. Is it like when you told me?" she fixated on him, her eyes dozy but concerned.

From behind Kotonoha, Torio quietly lifted his hands in triumph. Eiichi would have glowered at him if he wasn't already preoccupied.

"Well, I can't be sure. The last one was a long time ago. There was so much happening—

"I'm so sorry!" she interrupted. "I was…thinking of…and then you just collapsed…"

"Hey-hey, it's okay," he lifted his hand to grab hers, but then laid it on the bed.

"You must be so angry with me," she worried.

"No, you couldn't help it."

"I just…" she was looking away when she noticed Torio. "Who— she started again.

"This is my older brother, Torio," Eiichi spoke as Torio rose and bowed.

"Pleased to make you acquaintance," he smiled.

"Oh…how do you do," Kotonoha rose.

"I'm glad to see my little brother finally has someone else to help lighten my load. He can be a handful."

"Oh not at all," she warmed. "He's been helping me more than anything…"

"Well, I'm glad to see he's been able to take the attention off himself for a while," Torio teased.

"Yeah, 'cause I'm _such_ a drama queen," Eiichi butted in. "You think he'd have a little more sympathy for a guy in a hospital bed."

"It's unbecoming of him to have a friend visit during one of his episodes. It's very sad actually. I've been trying to help him get out more," Torio mocked again.

"Don't ignore me!" Eiichi flared.

"You mean, this happens often!?" Kotonoha worried.

"Yes. Our family worries so much for his safety…"

"It does not! Katsura-chan, he's lying."

Torio chuckled, "You know I love doing this to you."

"You don't know when to quit, do you?"

"Just showing my concern little brother."

"As if. Every time I'm out with you—

Kotonoha giggled, "You two are definitely like brothers."

Torio rubbed the back of his head, "You think so?"

"Sometimes I wonder if I was adopted…" Eiichi stewed.

"Oh! That gives me a great idea. Why don't you come over for a visit sometime? I would thoroughly enjoy having Eiichi's first love over for dinner."

Kotonoha was suddenly taken aback. She wrung her hands and looked at the floor. "But…but we're not…" Eiichi could feel her anxious thoughts of Makoto again.

"We're not going out, and you of all people should be able to tell that," he glowered at Torio.

"Well still, all the same. A friend of Eiichi's is always welcome under our roof."

"But I couldn't," Kotonoha frowned.

Torio gestured to Kotonoha, "Oh look at that. Kind, beautiful, and polite. Eiichi, how could you let this wonderful person be at your side and not offer her hospitality?"

"Any hospitality with you is like dining with wild animals."

"Hey, I clean up pretty good, or so I've been told."

"Yeah, which girl was the last one to say that?"

"Oh, don't worry. It'll just be the three of us."

"I'll believe that when it happens."

"So you're for it."

Eiichi stopped and looked at Kotonoha, who seemed to still be pondering the idea. He looked at Torio, still with a cad smile on his face, and shook his head, "Jeez you're such a pain."

"In more ways than one."

Eiichi looked at Kotonoha as she timidly looked at him.

"Katsura-chan, would you like to come over?"

Eiichi knew this was a tough decision for her. Almost every time he was with her, she brought up Makoto in one way or another. Going over to another guy's house held a lot of meaning, especially for her.

"Sure…"

Eiichi looked up to see Kotonoha smiling.

"I'll go."

*Don't ask me why, this is just one of those scenes from the anime that made absolutely no sense. How was she supposed to know Makoto would be there? If it was during home room, why is she rushing off to meet him without any prior planning? I tried to think of some way to change it, but I think I'll just leave it as is, the anime did fine, even though the arranging of this scene sucked.

1 "Fear" by Black Label Society


	4. Chapter 4 A Visit with the Kuzoka's

**Chapter 4: A Visit with the Kuzoka's**

Ár teaghlaigh sona – Our Happy Family

- _"Sadhbh Ni Bhruineallaigh" by Solas_ -

A knock came at the door and Eiichi was the first to answer. Kotonoha's face met his.

"Katsura-chan!"

"I hope I'm not too late…"

"Nah-nah, come in!"

Eiichi and Torio lived in one of the small townhouses in a lower middle class side of the city. The modest structure featured two floors with balconies on the second and a compact garage. Inside, there was a narrow passage after the doorstep with a walkway into the living room. The passage continued into a hallway, here and there could be seen paintings of landscapes. The place was relatively clean to Torio's specifications, though papers, magazines and a few novels could be seen laying on the coffee table and the open counter next to the kitchen entrance.

Kotonoha kicked her shoes off at the step. A light plaid shawl was draped about her shoulders, and a long flowing skirt about her legs. Eiichi thought she looked the part for a young girl in a Celtic village.

Rich and savory smells wafted about the house, accompanied by the hissing of fire and oils from the kitchen. Torio was hard at work.

"Eiichi, is that our special guest!" Torio called out from the small kitchen.

"Why don't you come and see!" Eiichi took Kotonoha's shawl and hung it by the coats.

Torio appeared from the kitchen, wearing an apron over his work clothes and wiping his hands on a towel.

"Katsura-chan, so glad you could make it," he bowed.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion. It smells wonderful!" she bowed in return.

"Well, I do what I can," he chuckled. "Please, feel free to take a look around. We welcome you to our humble abode. You two can even run off to Eiichi's room for a while if you want."

Kotonoha and Eiichi blushed.

"Would ya stop that!" Eiichi started, "We're not running an escort service here!"

Torio laughed, "Can't blame me for trying. Please, dinner will be another half hour."

He rushed back to the kitchen.

"Your brother is a very interesting man…" Kotonoha smiled shyly.

"Yeah, he's a real character," Eiichi commented apathetically.

In the living room, Kotonoha walked over to the TV table. Pictures of family members hung on a portion of the wall above the television. There was one of Eiichi and Torio making goofy poses like they were battling Samurais while at Himeji Castle. Another was of them with fishing poles on a small sail boat, and an older man who must have been their father. One was of them with him on a hiking trip at Fuji Mountain.

"Who's this?" she pointed to one of a stern looking young man in a dark blue uniform with red trim and gold pins on the collars. There was a backdrop of an American flag.

"Oh, that's our dad when he was about Torio's age. He's been a career Marine ever since he graduated high school in America. He was stationed back here in Japan after having Torio and me."

"You don't live with him?"

"Nah, he thought it would be good for us to try living on our own once Torio was old enough to work."

She turned to a sepia tone photo of a similar looking man, this time wearing an old Japanese World War II uniform.

"That's my great grandpa. My dad always jokes about the irony of him joining the side gramps fought against. He imagines gramps must be rolling in his grave to this day, but he says he'd rather drink with the man and share stories than anything."

Kotonoha found this oddly endearing.

In Eiichi's room, there were posters of music groups and musicians pasted in tilted positions on his walls. His desk had little on it except for a few stacks of books, his stack of text books, and a desktop computer. His dresser was by the door with a mess of papers and random trinkets on the surface. On a hook by his entrance, above a pair of shoes, hung a pair of boxing gloves.

"You're in to boxing?" she walked over to the gloves.

Eiichi took a breath before answering, "A little…I was hoping the school had a team, but I guess that sort of answers itself. I don't think any high school has a team anymore."

He knew Kotonoha was the type of girl that was opposed to violence, so he had been reluctant to talk about this interest of his.

She poked around the gloves and peered at them curiously.

"Do you think you could show me some things?" she looked at him.

This was a surprise. Her emotions were leaning toward something she had been experiencing lately. He remembered the Committee members. He figured it would never come down to something like that, but what would be the harm?

"Well, I don't know that I'm all that good…but sure," he was actually flattered at the thought.

"How've you been?" her smile changed to a look of concern as she turned to him with her hands clasped behind her waist.

"I'm-I'm doing okay…My doc and the school say I should stay home a few more days."

"Are you getting better?"

"I am. I was walking around two days ago. I actually went out and got some things for Torio for tonight."

What was concerning him most was her being at school without him around. He couldn't shake the feeling that ever since the episode, he'd been tied to her in some way. That he was no longer just her friend, but had been given a mission to look after her, that if he did not do this, the things he witnessed would take place one way or another and push her to that point of no return.

"Good…I was worried…" she raised a hand of curled fingers to her chin. "When you collapsed on the floor like that…well, I wasn't myself, but when I saw you, I had to do something. I remembered something I learned about CPR, that you should turn the person on their side if they're coughing."

It had been _her_ who turned him on his side before he blacked out. She saved his life…

"I just can't believe I let it get that far," she was beating herself up again.

"Katsura-chan…I…"

Those lost and innocent eyes looked at him.

"I'm just so glad you're my friend…thank you."

Again with the blushing, she'd been doing it an awful lot.

Something occurred to her suddenly, "What about your homework? You have no one to bring it!"

"Oh…uh, I figured I'd just take care of that when it came around," he had been looking forward to not being bothered with school for a while.

"I can't allow that. This is your last year, you need to finish strong."

"W-Well…"

"I'll bring it for you."

Then Kotonoha noticed a few CDs on Eiichi's cluttered dresser. She walked over and looked at them.

"Eiichi, you listen to Kimie Choshi?"

He forgot to hide them! "I…a friend left those here."

"What do you mean? You were walking around singing 'For The Love of Stars' all yesterday," Torio poked his head in the door.

" _What the hell, Torio_!"

"I think she's wonderful, but I don't know many of her songs," Kotonoha leaned in.

"Eiichi can lend you one of his. Also dinner is ready."

Torio had already fixed the table with all the dishes in the middle. He re-entered the kitchen when they stepped out. Eiichi followed after him and grabbed a beer from the fridge. He poured it into a glass while Torio walked over to the table and presented a bottle to Kotonoha in a maître d fashion.

"Heated saki for the miss?"

Kotonoha looked at the bottle with wide eyes. Eiichi could tell she wasn't expecting this. This entire night she was going to be learning more and more about just how seriously the Kuzoka's took their hospitality.

"I'll just have juice, thank you."

"Very well, no peer pressure under this roof, unless it's Eiichi's birthday."

"Do not remind me," Eiichi groaned and sat down across from Kotonoha.

Torio sat at the head of the table, between the two.

"Itadakimasu! Let's eat!"

* * *

"…And then he walks up, get this, he walks up to the receptionist again and says 'I forgot my pass, can I have another?'" Torio spoke ecstatically while gesturing with his hand.

There was another burst of laughter from the table.

"When was the last time you saw that guy?" Eiichi spoke, his eyes teared up from laughing so hard.

"Oh, I think I was in Kyoto last. He said he was moving to Sagoya for a while. I tried to tell him, if we was going to be a cop, he had to learn to keep his affairs in order."

Their plates empty, Eiichi was on his second beer, Kotonoha with her juice and Torio had the saki bottle next to him.

Eiichi had noticed a constant shift in Kotonoha during the meal. At times her emotions floated to that recurring pattern that told him she was thinking of Makoto, but then the atmosphere would take her by the hand and lead her away to a better place, and she was able to forget for a while.

"And that reminds me of another story, of another certain absent minded person I know," Torio was looking at Eiichi now.

"No, don't-don't you dare!" Eiichi was pointing, but still smiling.

"I actually want to hear it," Kotonoha said.

"Well, I suppose that's for another time. I'll make him sweat it out," Torio leaned back.

"May I help with the dishes?" Kotonoha stood.

"Well I don't want to make you, but an extra hand in the kitchen is good," Torio got up and laid a napkin on the table.

"I'm stepping out," Eiichi always had his pack ready for an after dinner smoke. He scooted his chair in and made for the back porch.

Kotonoha and Torio gathered the plates. At the sink, Kotonoha cleaned while Torio placed the dishes in the washer.

"Everything was delicious," she handed him a plate and hashi.

"I always love to hear that," he said, taking them.

"And…I wanted to know if you could teach me."

"Oh of course! I've always wanted to take on a student," Torio's face lit up.

"Thank you so much. I've been trying very hard, but the people I know at school don't seem to enjoy what I make…"

"Well, why do you feel the need to learn it right away?"

"I guess, I want to be able to do something. I want to be able to make wonderful meals for the person I'm with."

"Well there's nothing wrong with that, but you don't need to go for the whole housewife gambit."

"What gave you that idea?"

"I've met enough people to know," he was only half lying, to save her feelings. Torio had actually learned a few things about Kotonoha from Eiichi, "There's nothing wrong with finding something for yourself. Ya know, something that makes you feel good just because you enjoy it."

She seemed to be thinking about this as she worked, "I've never considered it, now that I think…I don't know what exactly I could be good at though…"

"You'd be surprised."

"I'll keep it in mind…Have you taken anything in culinary before?"

"Oh no. I excelled in home ec, but that was about it. Everything else has been self-taught."

"That's amazing!"

"Yeah well, I haven't had time to look at school and the tuitions are pretty high. Mostly I do this to provide," he said, rather cheerily.

Kotonoha looked out to where Eiichi had been seated, "Has it been difficult? I mean with Kuzo— _I mean_ —E…Eiichi-kun?" Saying it made her voice tremble and she blushed.

Torio saw this and smiled, "Well, it comes with its ups and downs. He can be difficult at times."

"Because of his…"

"Nooo, that's just who he is. I don't think the ability makes the person, I believe the person makes the ability. He's a lot wiser than most kids his age. I don't know if it's because of all that pain he carries around, or because of the things that he knows, but he's found ways to deal with it, and I think that shows more character than anything. Though sometimes, being around him is like being around a cranky old man."

"You've been together since your childhood, right?" she handed him a bowl.

"Yeah…I know I seem like a pretty footloose guy, but to tell you the truth, I'm this way so he doesn't have to focus on the other things. Sometimes I wonder if it really works, he can see through lies like no one else, and it can make stuff even more difficult."

"You keep him busy…" she inserted, "…it's very caring of you…you have an understanding…"

Torio was actually astonished, and then it was his turn to blush. The Kuzoka's were definitely an emotional family.

"I think you've got something there."

* * *

"Don't take too long you two. What am I saying, take as long as you want."

"This isn't a date! Jeez!"

Eiichi had offered to walk Kotonoha home. Her house was far away and Eiichi had originally asked Torio if he'd drive them. Because Kotonoha was not around when he asked, Torio made up some lie about having too much saki and not wanting to get pulled over. Eiichi knew the ploy, Torio knew he knew, but played it off anyways.

They passed slowly beneath one street lamp after another, her shawl about her, being illuminated by the yellow glow.

Eiichi could sense Kotonoha had been having such a good time that she was unaware of her current setting. If anything, knowing would only bring about thoughts of Makoto again, so he was satisfied with things the way they were. He also wanted another cigarette, but something told him that would not be the right thing to do here.

1The sky was black, the stars blotted out by city lights, and a lone crescent moon shone up high.

Looking at it, he remembered the stars in Kotonoha's image, how there were so many, fading out of sight. A beautiful girl, with a beautiful mind. Why was it people like her were always so lonely?

Now she was actually concerned about something, "Should you be walking me so far?"

"It's late, you shouldn't be alone."

"But shouldn't you rest? I can call my limo."

"Nah, I need the exercise. If I can smoke, drink and deal with my brother, I should be able to handle walking you home."

"Okay…"

They passed another light.

"You um…you don't have to go out of your way for me," he said, not looking at her. She was so puzzled by this statement. "I mean, because of what happened. You don't have to be so kind to me. You have enough to do."

She shook her head, "Kuzoka-kun, you should not take yourself so seriously. You need someone to help, it's okay to depend on someone else. Besides, you've heard my story, maybe I should hear more of yours."

What was this? She was being forward, actually taking a step out and insisting on something.

He looked at her, there was not a spec of regret that he could find. This girl, who seemed to take back everything she ever said, hesitating on every bold statement, unless it had to do with something she was certain of, had given him his entire mental construct and presented a solution in only a few words. Unless it was something she was certain of…

Not a word passed between them until they made it to the gate outside her house. She walked up to a number pad and entered her code, the gate began opening.

She turned to Eiichi, "I had a wonderful night."

Something about this line did not ring like something one friend would say to another, on any occasion. There was definitely an air of affection about her, even if she didn't realize it. Maybe Torio was getting to him, but realizing where he was right now, at this very moment, did not add up well in his mind. Even if there was something here, even if he was the only one that knew about it, there was nothing he could do. She was in love with someone else, and no matter what kind of person he was, Eiichi could not betray her trust. It's not that she was testing him, he knew that, but the framework had set them up this way. That's all it was, circumstances, and emotions could run high that way as well.

"I'm glad, I hope my brother did not bore you with his conversation."

"No, in fact…your brother is very knowledgeable…like you. You should not forget how much he loves you…"

She had always been shy, but her eyes never left his when she said this.

"I'll remember that…thank you."

The gate had been open almost a full minute.

"Have a good night, please…walk safely," she muttered.

"Will do…"

She stepped through the opening and Eiichi watched her make it to her door. When the door shut, he turned. The gate began closing behind him and he reached in to his coat pocket for his pack. She was safe in her castle for one more night, he'd done his job.

With his cigarette lit, streams of smoke drifting into the night, he headed home.

Later, Eiichi received a text from Kotonoha, asking if he made it home safely. He was seated on his porch, another cigarette lit and leaning in an ashtray, the crescent moon beginning to drop from its arc in the sky. He responded back, and wished her a second good night.

1 "Pieces of the Night" by Gin Blossoms


	5. Chapter 5 Head Trip

**Chapter 5: Head Trip**

Makoto and Sekai walked awkwardly down the morning street in their uniforms, with other students just beginning to join them, on their way to school. Makoto had arrived earlier at Sekai's place to coax her into joining him. She protested at first, not wanting to go or deal with anything that was happening, but because Makoto had not made any advances on her, she changed her mind.

She did not hold his hand, more because she did not want anyone to see and that it might bring about more of her worries. With what they had done, and then Eiichi showing up, things had become so complicated that she just wanted to get away from it all, and she had been coping with the sinking guilt that she had betrayed someone she use to call a friend.

"Katsura-chan hasn't been texting much lately," Makoto started.

Sekai use to receive texts from Kotonoha, but they stopped some days ago. She used to ask her to lunch so many times that it had all just become agonizing. Sekai had stopped looking at her phone for the past two days. When Makoto texted her that morning, she hadn't noticed, but he arrived anyways.

"I wonder, if maybe, she's finally starting to back off. Maybe, she finally understands."

Sekai was silent. She did not want to deal with this right now, she just wanted to get through the day. However, she knew this would be impossible.

* * *

"Kuzoka-kun, you're here early."

Eiichi had been waiting for Kotonoha at the school gates, leaning against the wall in the morning light.

"Yeah, funny right?" this was not regular for him, but this time he had a reason for being here. "Hey, are you feeling alright today?" He didn't know why he was asking, he could already tell if she was or not.

"Yes, why?" he could tell this felt off to her.

"Oh it's nothin', I just wanted to make sure," he was only looking at her, but his mind was scanning every corner of her output, looking for anything amiss.

"You're acting very strange today, Kuzoka-kun…"

"Oh, ya think?" he scratched the back of his head, "I guess staying inside the last few days has made me a little jumpy."

"As long as you're alright… Oh, Torio sent me a message about some recipes on this website, I tried making one of them for today. He says he would like me to come over for another visit so he can teach me…"

While Kotonoha was talking, Eiichi had just noticed a disturbing sight.

Across the walkway, he could see Makoto and Sekai walking to class together, and they could see Kotonoha and him. They had stopped and were staring at them, looking like what they were seeing was just as appalling as their own misdeeds.

To Eiichi, they looked like walking corpses. Makoto's school uniform was riddled with stab wounds, Sekai was bleeding from a slash in her throat, her stomach cut wide open, with a complementary decoration of hanging entrails.

He blinked and they were normal again. They walked off, holding their stares, and then continuing through the gate.

"Kuzoka-kun, are you listening?" Kotonoha's voice faded out of the background.

"Y-Yeah!"

"You're pale!" she leaned in very close, making him seize up. "Did you get enough rest? You should go back home."

"Nah, I'm-I'm fine," with her face that close he probably wasn't pale anymore, his cheeks felt very warm against the cool autumn air.

"That's what you always say, and you never are."

"I was fine enough the other night, remember?" he interjected.

She did, with notable fondness.

"C'mon, let's go to class," he adjusted the books in his hands.

* * *

The lunch bell rang and Kotonoha started running to all the possible places she might find Makoto, avoiding the roof because she wanted to be able to bring him to Eiichi so they could all have lunch together. She would've been fine if he just wanted to have lunch alone with her, Eiichi would understand. She wanted to talk to him about Sekai as well, things felt so out of touch. Everything was coming undone and it was her duty to tie them all back together. She knew now that Sekai and Makoto were together, but that just meant she only had to try harder to get Makoto to see she was willing to do whatever he wanted in order to stay with him.

She rounded a turn and saw him talking with Setsuna by a classroom entrance. As she walked steadily up to them, she noticed Setsuna with her hands together, blushing.

"Makoto-kun, I'm so glad to have found you," with no one to talk to, she had spent a lot of time searching for him during Eiichi's absence. "Why haven't you been joining us for lunch? Where has Sekai been all this time, I thought I saw her earlier today?"

"Why didn't you talk to her?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, I did not have time, and I was concerned she might have fallen ill as well. Eiichi just started class after what happened."

"Yeah, I heard about that. Some people said he passed out or something."

"It was a seizure," she corrected him, not understanding how he could be so indifferent about such a serious matter. "But he had never told me about any health problems," she remembered to keep this a secret. "He can tell you all about it, won't you join us for lunch?"

Makoto was looking very uninterested and Setsuna stepped between them, the blush gone from her face and replaced with a scowl.

"You're an awful person. Itou-kun is not interested in your offers, nor your advances. You've been spending an awful lot of time with Kuzoka-san, and yet here you are, trying to tempt Itou as well."

Kotonoha stepped back, hurt.

"I don't believe you deserve either of them. People like you deserve to be alone and sad," Setsuna continued, her eyes glaring.

Makoto tried to step in, "Kiyoura…"

Setsuna turned abruptly, facing Makoto, "Are you not with Sekai now? Do you not have priorities with her? Don't allow yourself to be fooled by this harlot."

"But, I…" Kotonoha stepped back further. "I only wanted Makoto-kun…"

"You're lying. Makoto is with Sekai. You had your chance. Go back to Kuzoka. Just leave, go!"

Setsuna's words fell like blows on Kotonoha, she actually felt dazed. She had tried so hard, and everything was falling apart again. Why couldn't anything she did have any kind of desired result?

Tears welled up in her eyes and a sob escaped from her chest. She clasped a hand over her mouth, embarrassed, she was falling apart right in front of them. She turned and ran, and didn't look back.

* * *

Eiichi had fallen asleep during class and the lunch bell awoke him. He stepped out of the room, stretching.

He figured he'd head up to the roof and checked his coat for his pack. He could remember forgetting it at home one time and spending the entire day in a nervous fit while coping with other's emotions. The memory made him laugh, he must have looked really ridiculous back then.

His fond memory was dashed away when he saw Taisuke in the hall. He had stepped out of a nearby classroom and was headed to one of the exit doors. He was alone.

Eiichi's face fixed in a glare as he began walking forward at an even pace. He stayed back a ways, casually hiding behind groups of students until Taisuke made it to the door. When he was outside, Eiichi moved up to it quickly and looked. Taisuke was headed through a school courtyard to one of the darker sides of the building. Eiichi opened the door and followed.

He knew some of the things in his premonition had not happened yet, that's what it had been there for, but these were things that could likely happen if he did not put a stop to them, Taisuke being one.

He remembered seeing him on top of Kotonoha, grunting and panting, the image made him cringe every time.

He had told Kotonoha once that his mind could not read or be affected by its own emotions the way it was by others, but they were still there, and he was feeling pretty furious right now. Maybe…just a little bit of that madness he'd seen in her had crept into his own mind, and he was beginning to think that maybe…any consequences of reckless actions he took just didn't matter anymore.

He stayed far enough behind so Taisuke didn't notice him in the open space. Taisuke turned the corner and was in a narrow, shaded alley between two buildings, likely taking a shortcut to another end of the school. Eiichi moved quickly, trying to make as little noise as possible. He approached from behind his unwary prey.

"Hi there," Eiichi sounded.

Taisuke turned, and Eiichi was standing in the dark of the building, a cigarette burning between his fingers. He exhaled a cloud of smoke through his nose.

"Do I know you?" Taisuke sounded a little annoyed.

"No, no, not in any personal way. But I know you, Taisuke."

"Then could you please refer to my last name?"

"You hang out with Makoto a lot, is that correct?"

"Yeah, what business is it of yours?"

Eiichi smiled deviously, "Ya know, I think I'm going to be hearing more of that in the near future. You see, I know a little about you and Makoto's little group of friends. Ain't that a bitch? How he attracts all those girls like a magnet?"

"And?"

"Well he has no patience. He seems to have no knowledge of emotional intelligence or boundaries, he just does whatever he likes. Just like you," he pointed at Taisuke coolly and took another drag.

"Are you trying to pick a fight?" Taisuke tensed up.

The body responds in two ways to a threat, blood either goes to the feet to get ready to run, or it goes to the hands to get ready to fight. Eiichi – with the way he had presented himself, picking a place of low visibility, between two buildings where there was little room to move, and Taisuke not knowing him or what he was capable of – could feel enough fear coming from Taisuke to tell him the blood was rushing to his feet.

"Do you like Katsura-chan?" ignoring the question.

"Now you're pissing me off," a weak front, Eiichi was pushing all the right buttons, but fear caused people to do unpredictable things. If Taisuke tried anything, the first order of business would be putting his cigarette out in Taisuke's eye.

"She's beautiful isn't she? Classy, kind, gentle, like a flower. Can't go wrong with that one."

"You don't talk about her like that."

Eiichi stepped forward and he could feel Taisuke flinch. He took another drag and got close enough so Taisuke could get a good look at his face. The smoke wafted from his mouth as he spoke.

"She's not very witty though, and can easily be taken _advantage_ of," half expecting Taisuke to derive meaning from the word, as if he'd already committed his crime.

Eiichi blew smoke in his face. He could tell Taisuke thought he was a complete psychopath, and he was loving every moment of it.

Eiichi's voice became sharp and cunning, "I want you to get this straight in that little brain of yours…"

Taisuke was just a little bigger than him, and Eiichi figured he would be a welcome challenge. But Eiichi looked more like a wild, starving animal, creeping out of the dark. The images flashed in his head again, Kotonoha's eyes blank, unable to defend herself.

"If you come near Katsura, if you even smell her hair or scan over her body, I'll know, and I'll come back."

' _Better believe it pal, I'm a freak of nature._ '

"I'll follow you home, we'll have this discussion again, and you won't walk away."

He did not break his gaze as he took another long drag, more smoke drifting over his face. Taisuke was still trying to front.

Eiichi turned and walked away, tossing his cigarette against the brick wall, sparks popping up. He wasn't concerned about having his back to Taisuke, his senses were on high alert. If Taisuke started thinking about attacking, he'd know.

Taisuke struggled with his words, "Who are you?"

"Tell Makoto I said hello," Eiichi didn't look back and disappeared around the corner.

Feeling a little better about things, he pushed open the door to the hall and was headed for the stairs, he was late for his afternoon meeting. In a few moments that all went away.

As if called by the speaking of her name, he saw Kotonoha wandering the halls aimlessly in front of him, a vacant look on her face and dismal eyes.

He walked up to her and the atmosphere of despair washed over him yet again.

' _What the hell! She was fine this morning!_ '

"What happened?" he grabbed her by the shoulders.

"I was just talking with Makoto-kun…"

"The hell you were!" he grabbed her arm and pulled her over to a dark classroom nearby.

He shut the door behind them and walked right up to her, his face just inches from hers.

" _Why_? Why are you talking to him?" he was already getting exhausted.

He did not need this, not now! He had just recovered from the last time.

"I…have to try harder…for Makoto-kun…"

"Huh?"

From within, he could see faces glaring at her and saying cruel things.

"If I am around Kuzoka-kun…Makoto-kun cannot be with me…"

"What the fuck are you saying!?" he breathed.

She spoke like he had said nothing to her. "If I love Makoto-kun…I must give Makoto-kun everything…"

It was actually happening, she was slipping. He could hear a familiar voice cackling in the dark.

"And then Makoto-kun will love me…"

"No, he won't…Kotonoha, Makoto is not the person you think he is…" Eiichi had said her first name without thinking it, the pain and horror was too much for him to notice. He was losing her!

"Kuzoka…we cannot be friends anymore…" she said it without an inflection of remorse.

His heart sank and his mind became a led weight on his shoulders. He was grasping for her, reaching out, but she was too far. Inside, he was screaming.

' _Please don't go…Don't you fucking leave me here with that monster! Kotonoha, don't leave me here!'_

"Please…don't do this…" his hands lost their grip on her shoulders and he slipped down to the floor, grasping the fabric of her skirt. His head was hanging, and he pleaded in brutal agony. "Why…are you…doing this…" he strained.

"Goodbye…" It said, like ending a delightful conversation.

Kotonoha left his hands and he was alone in the dark.

"Don't go…don't go, don't go, don't go," his head pounding, with almost no strength left, he rose up and began using his fist to bludgeon the closest wall. " _Don't go! Don't go! Don't go!_ "

His vision blurred by tears, every word became a sob. His fist had planted itself in place, a little smear of red over dents on white plaster. He slid down to his knees, his pounding head dragging along with.

"Fuck…fuck…" he cried, leaning against the wall, his knuckles bleeding.

He turned on his back and slouched on the floor, breathing heavily, "I just need…to rest…just need to rest…"

What had been happening while he was gone? She seemed just fine.

"I'm done…I'm done…"

He should've never got involved. He should have left when he had the chance. He'd been away too long, leaving her to fend for herself when she was most vulnerable. He slipped up and now she was gone. This school was going to turn into a blood bath, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He didn't really care if Sekai and Makoto suffered, it had been their fault. It was Kotonoha that he cared for. It had always been her, even before his premonition, when all they ever did was sit on the roof and talk. It had been just the two of them, and now it was all gone.

"I'm done…"

* * *

Eiichi stepped outside with nothing but burning rage and pain in his chest. He violently pulled out a cigarette, lit it, and heaved another cloud of stress.

' _Fuck it, just fuck it all! Fuck these shameless, stupid, no good school twats and their fucking social norms and warped ethics._ '

He had had it. The one good friend he had found had fallen to the whims of a corrupt mass, now she was off to try and please their insatiable appetites, offering her character and soul as sacrifice. She had not listened to him at all, and all he ever did was try to help.

Maybe he would see about a specialized program for his condition. Torio had brought it up a few times when he first started school here, maybe he would do it. He could drop out and take some kind of online arrangement, he'd probably be more successful. He sure as hell wanted to get away from here. He'd just disappear without a word, no one would care anyways.

He looked over to his left. One building from him, just by a corner, near a doorway, stood Makoto and Setsuna. Makoto was leaning against a wall while Setsuna stood by talking to him.

1"What perfect timing…" he snarled and started forward.

He couldn't have asked for a better opportunity. Eiichi needed to hit something. He wasn't worried about the pain in his head. He knew he could take this limp wristed lady's man with one arm tied behind his back, aside from a throbbing cranium. Besides, he knew how to work through the pain. It was all over anyways. He'd failed, what did he have to lose now? He'd been through a lot, and now it was time to let it all out on the one most responsible. He wouldn't be alive much longer anyways. If Kotonoha was going to off him, Eiichi wanted a piece _first_. Why the hell not.

Eiichi approached, wearing a face that could leave a man twice his size feeling a little uneasy. Setsuna was the first to see him heading straight for them. Eiichi tossed his cig in the dirt.

"Makoto…" she muttered and her face allowed an expression of fear for the approaching threat.

"Hey buddy!" Eiichi smiled, looking like he'd lost it. "Gettin' around okay?"

Makoto stepped cautiously from the wall, "Kuzoka-san, I haven't seen you for a while."

"Yeah well, ya know, took a trip to the hospital, I'm back now. They were considering locking me up for a while, something about being a danger to society! Don't know why! Oh by the way, _where the fuck do you get off_!" He was shouting now. He already knew what people thought of him, might as well have some fun.

"Excuse me!?" Makoto's face got tense. Forget feeling it, Eiichi could smell his fear.

"Ignoring Katsura!? Letting her writhe in misery alone!?"

"I thought she'd been with you all this time."

"And thank God she was, or else things would be much worse! Did you break up with her!? Did you even tell her face to face that you weren't interested anymore!?"

Setsuna peered at him cautiously while Makoto looked dumbfounded. Eiichi noticed Setsuna had normally been successful in manipulating Sakei and Makoto's situation, but from what he noticed in her output now, she could not make anything of this wild card that stood before them.

"That's none of your business!" Makoto threw back.

"Don't-don't-stop, you lying little prick. You tell me."

"I sent her a text, she was supposed to leave me alone."

"That's bullshit! You didn't tell her anything! I've been with her for the last three days! You're all she ever talks about! She thinks you're still together! You kept her on the line as a backup fuck, so now she looks like an obsessive psycho because she still believes that you're together!" Just hearing these words coming out of his mouth only enraged him more.

"That's her fault, I told her."

"You lying sack of shit!" Eiichi advanced.

Setsuna stepped between them and spread her arms wide.

Eiichi scoffed, "What's this, you're body guard? You hide behind your little harem, is that it?" He looked at Setsuna and she scowled at him, throwing her scorn like spears, "Tell ya something 'sweetheart', once he's used you up, he's just going to move on to the next one. You might as well be a toy to him, so my advice? Resign."

Makoto reacted to this, "Why are you so angry with me?"

"You gave Katsura just enough to peak her interest and then ran off with the entire school, leaving her to only wonder what the hell happened. You just can't understand people man, the only words that ring true in your head are tits n' ass!"

Guilt, that's what Eiichi was looking for, and he could tell Makoto had already visited a few without Sekai's knowledge from his output.

"That's not what I intended, and that's her problem. What business is it of yours?"

"Oh yeah, just go around blaming everyone but yourself why don't ya. She's falling apart you shit! And I'm having to watch it happen. That makes it my business. Besides…" he couldn't help but laugh at this one, "with how you've got your fuck buddies all working against her, like this one right here, she needs some reinforcements."

Eiichi had struck a nerve, Makoto was angry now. This guy couldn't be more guilty.

"I've had nothing to do with it!"

"Oh that's good, that's real good. Why don't you come over here so I can tell you what a 'good' a 'noble' person I think you are."

"No!" Setsuna tried to hold Makoto back, but he pushed her aside.

Eiichi could sense Makoto was afraid of him, and he had to hand it to him for stepping up, but it was all his emotions running high, giving Eiichi a slight throbbing in his head that only irritated him more. They would not be here had it not been for Makoto's actions.

Eiichi was just a little bigger than Makoto, but not brawny. In fact his frame was thinner, which allowed him to move rather quickly.

"Alright 'lover boy'. What'cha got?" Eiichi raised his hands, lightly curled into fists.

Makoto stepped forward and threw a John Wayne punch, swinging wide and not seeking any specific target. Eiichi brought his fists up and tucked his elbows. The blow hit the side of his arm, not making contact. In an instant, before Makoto could swing with his other arm, Eiichi loosened his guard and drove his right fist forward, vertically, straight and precise, shooting a breath from his mouth. He made contact with Makoto's cheek bone.

Makoto was slow, sloppy, and his energy was going to drain itself quick, he had obviously never been in a fight before, whereas Eiichi had done this a few times. He was no Floyd Mayweather, but he could hold his own. Eiichi was not concerned for his mental condition, the only emotions that typically ran high in a first fight were fear and anger, and they were basic, only based on survival. Other than that, the whole situation required a lot of focus and mechanics. Once things got heated up, there was very little time for emotions. The idea was to either win or sustain as little damage as possible.

Makoto stumbled back, but Eiichi didn't move on him yet. He gave him a chance to recover, he wanted to make an example of this punk. He forgot everything that was happening around them and just wanted to milk this for all he could.

Makoto shook himself off, but in his eyes he had already given up, his opponent was too good. He knew he didn't have a chance, and if this had occurred without witnesses, he would have given Eiichi the victory.

" _Ahh_!" he screamed and rushed Eiichi.

Eiichi tightened his guard again as he ducked and weaved, the blind punches fell on his shoulders and arms.

 _One_ - _two_! He weaved and threw a left jab. Makoto's unprotected face took a disorienting hit. Eiichi moved forward and threw a low hit to Makoto's solar plexus.

Makoto heaved, the wind had been knocked out of him. He staggered, but went in for another desperate rush. Eiichi jumped to his left as another blind punch flew his way. He threw a combo of face shots, some making contact, some hitting Makoto's neck and chest as he stumbled back.

' _This almost isn't fair…don't care!_ '

In another instant, Eiichi was all over him, throwing punches, following and not letting up. He grabbed him by his coat collar and threw a hard right hook. Makoto's face swung back and blood spat from his lips and nose. His legs gave way so half of him was lying in the dirt while the other was being held up by his coat. Eiichi didn't stop when he should have, he kept swinging.

"Shtop…" Makoto slurred through swollen cheeks as another hit made contact.

"No! You don't get it! So, I'm going to punch you! _Until_! _You_! _Under_! _Stand_!"

It wasn't a fight anymore, it was a beating. Eiichi couldn't continue like this or it would destroy him, he might as well have been beating on a corpse.

He let go and backed away just as Setsuna was returning with a group of senseis.

Then he stood over Makoto and pointed at him, "Stay away from Katsura!" Just as a sensei grabbed his arm and pulled him aside.

"You've done it now Kuzoka!" he shouted in Eiichi's face.

"Eh man, lay off!"

"Come on, to the office with you," Eiichi was pushed, but he whipped around and was held back. "Should've spent more time in the ring and less in the bedroom, bitch! You stay the fuck away from her!"

Setsuna and two other senseis were helping Makoto up, looking over his bruised face.

"That's enough out of you! Move!" Eiichi was yelled at again.

"Whatever…"

1 "Still" by Geto Boys


	6. Chapter 6 Don't Let Go

**Chapter 6: Don't Let Go**

1It was ten in the morning and Eiichi lay on his bed, reading a copy of William Faulkner's _The Sound and the Fury_ , trying to push away the thoughts that would not stop poking at him.

His fight did not make him feel any better. He had a bruise on part of his jaw and a knot on his head. He was lucky that Makoto got a few lucky shots in, or it would have looked like he just ran up and started beating on him, without giving him a chance to run. His sentence was three days away from school. Not as long as when he was out from his hospital run, but it would be a nice extension, away from all the shit…though he wouldn't been seeing Kotonoha's face every day like before.

He shook his head violently and focused on the page in front of him.

Torio stepped into his room wearing a tee and gym shorts, rubbing sleep out of his eye.

"So you're here another three days."

"Yup," Eiichi turned the page.

"And you still don't want to tell me what it was all about."

"Nope."

Torio watched him, "Did it have to do with Katsura-san?"

Eiichi huffed and continued reading.

Torio leaned against the door frame, "Listen man, I know you've been going through some stuff, and it's cool with me that you keep some things to yourself, but I can help you with some of it. If you keep it all to yourself, no one can help, and this might happen again."

He actually had a point, Eiichi had been confiding in Kotonoha all this time, and as soon as he lost that, he went berserk.

"She doesn't want to be around me anymore…" he muttered, still staring into the book.

"It couldn't be because of anything you did."

"No man!" Eiichi put the book down and sat up. "That's what I've been trying to tell you, she's not interested. She's in love with someone else. He's a bastard and she's too dumb to see it."

"And I suppose that's who you worked over," at times, Eiichi wondered if Torio was really the one reading emotions. "As hard as it is for me to believe that that beautiful young woman, that was showing up on our doorstep these past couple days, is stupid in any way, I can see how enough misunderstanding and hormones can work things in favor of the person she feels bound to."

"She's making herself into a victim, just like the rest of 'em. She dated him for a short time, he started sleeping around and hasn't said a word to her about ending it. And he has had plenty of opportunities to do it."

"Oh, sounds like we're dealing with a 'pimp daddy' here."

Eiichi grinded his teeth.

"Easy, easy. If there is one type of person I understand more than you, it's this guy."

"Yeah, like what's the difference?"

"Low blow man, low blow. But I'll let it slide 'cause you're hurting," Torio stepped over to Eiichi's desk and sat in the chair. "I've met a lot of guys like him, and the thing I've experienced most was dishonesty. Apathy too. He's probably just skating through his life, right? He probably saw an opportunity and took it."

"Uh, pretty much…" Eiichi admitted. He wouldn't claim to know that much about Makoto, but he did.

"That's because guys like him don't think. I know you have your thoughts of what I do, be they negative or positive, but here's something I can tell you little brother, I have never betrayed a girl," Torio looked him right in the eye. "So mister lie detector, am I telling the truth?"

Eiichi nodded, "But how is it that you can live that way?"

"I'm honest and up front. If I'm not interested in someone, I tell them, I don't play it off as a 'maybe'. But this guy that you're telling me about wants it all. Greed is his most prospective sin, not lust."

"Why are you even telling me this?"

"Know thy enemy, remember? Sun Tzu. Dad taught you that when you were like six, right? When you had that school bully, Bokkai…"

"Bokkai Tono…"

"Yeah! If I remember correctly, you worked him over pretty good too."

"Had to use a plank, he was a big kid."

Laughter bubbled up between them, Eiichi began feeling a little better.

"Yeah…but there's another thing you're missing as well. Know thyself. It doesn't take someone who can read emotions to be able to tell you've been beating yourself up quite a bit. You've done a lot of good for that girl. If she's been hurting, you've been a sanctuary to her. She's been coming here because it's been a safe haven, she knows she can be herself around you. She knows you won't judge her and that you only want to be a better friend to her."

Eiichi rested his head on his fist, lips quivering, holding back a wave of tears.

"Don't worry about this guy, his own mistakes will be his undoing. You just focus on yourself and her. If she ends up falling off, there's only so much you can do. But something tells me that won't happen."

Eiichi let out a raspy laugh, "What makes you say that?"

"I happen to believe your kindness and honesty are not the only reasons she wants to be around you."

"How would you know that?"

"I'm surprised you don't. For someone who claims to read emotions, you have a difficult time finding the key to a maiden's heart. Believe me, I do it every day."

"Yeah well…that's a maze I'm having trouble getting through."

"It's not going to happen for you, which is why you need to go to school."

"Um, are you still waking up? I'm on suspension."

"Regardless, you've fallen. It's time to get back up brother."

Torio stood to walk out and then faked a punch at Eiichi. Eiichi's fists were up in an instant, smiling.

"I'll fuck you up man."

Torio laughed and tapped him on the knee.

He walked out and Eiichi could hear his voice from the hall, "Why don't you put that one down and read a real author?"

"James Joyce doesn't make any sense!" he called out.

Ten minutes later, Eiichi stepped off his front pad and lit a cigarette. It was a new day with new battles to face. He walked off toward Sakakino Academy.

* * *

He had to hop the fence on a side where the mediators couldn't see him. He figured lunch wouldn't be starting up for another hour as he crept through one of the side doors. The halls were empty, say for a student here and there going to the bathroom or transporting papers. The school was already getting amped up for the festival, props and work materials were in some of the rooms or leaning against the walls.

He found an empty room that was being used to store art equipment. He pulled up a chair and propped his feet on a desk, opening _The Sound and the Fury_. He'd lay low here until the lunch bell rang. If Kotonoha was not on the roof, he'd go looking for her.

He didn't know what he would say to her once he saw her. He figured he'd tell her he accepted her decision to break ties with him, and that he also forgave her. If she ever wanted to come back to him, he'd be waiting. Hopefully, this would make some kind of change in things, even if she didn't come back.

Half an hour later, the bell sounded. He didn't leave immediately, though he really wanted to. Sitting and reading had not been enough to settle his nerves. He figured on waiting ten minutes until everyone got settled so he wouldn't be running all over the place, standing out.

Just as he was flipping to the next page, he was hit immediately by a wave of anguish.

"Shit!" the book fell to the floor. Eiichi clutched his head, "Ah…fuck!"

He leaned forward in the chair, his crown almost touching the floor. It had been so sudden and the waves kept coming, they seemed to never stop. This was absolute suffering, these were the emotions of someone who was ready to give up. Eiichi had felt this before and he knew immediately what it meant.

They were coming from Kotonoha. She was four stories above him on the last floor. This was the one time he had felt her presence from so far away and the logic of it was perplexing to the point that he thought he had been imagining it. He could not understand, especially through all the intense pain. Her thoughts were so disarrayed, Eiichi couldn't pick them all out, but he was able to get a few big ones. She was thinking about Makoto…an open window…and the sky.

"Oh shit…" he bolted out of his chair and for the door, stumbling just short of making it.

He leaned on the door frame before he could lose his balance and fall over completely, his head felt so heavy. He had to get to Kotonoha as soon possible.

He looked out at the hall and could see the stair well a few rooms down from where he was. He took three deep breaths and moved towards it. He couldn't believe what he was about to do while starting on the first flight of stairs. He had eight flights to go, no idea how much time he had, and all the while his brain felt like it would liquefy itself in the next five minutes. He might as well have been trying to do it with a hundred pound weight resting on his shoulders.

He made it to the top of the third flight and started on the fourth. Halfway up, his foot did not plant itself firmly and he slipped. His arms did not respond in time and he hit his head on one of the steps, which did not help in the least.

He laid and writhed in agony while the waves inside his head pulsated and bounced around. What was he thinking, this wouldn't be a problem for anyone else. He was so pathetic, he couldn't do this. She was as good as dead. In his state, continuing any further would not confirm he would make it to her in time. There wasn't even time to think.

An image of Kotonoha and her smile greeted him through all the pain and horror. He had something he needed to tell her. No more time for questions, no more time for doubts. He had to, if he wanted to see her again, he had to get up.

" _Ahh!_ " students standing nearby jumped at the cry.

Eiichi planted his hand on the step and hoisted himself onto one knee.

' _Get up! Get the fuck up and get to her!'_

He grabbed the rail and planted his feet on the steps. One push, and he was up and moving again. He made it to the top of the fourth flight and started the fifth. He could still feel her, her thoughts were spiraling downward from within. The thing inside was cackling and getting ready for another big finale, one to end it all.

It was threatening him now. It knew he was coming and hissed at him from within her mind. It didn't want him around to thwart what it was trying to carry out.

' _Fuck you Jack!_ ' he glared.

Just one more flight to go. One more before Kotonoha takes a flight of her own. Breathe…

His foot smacked on the last step. In the hall he looked back and forth. There were students meandering here and there, staring and unaware of what was taking place. She was inside an empty classroom. The fence on the roof had been too high, so it took her there so no one would know until it was too late. He ran through the hall, dodging students giving peculiar looks. Their spite could not add up to the war he was witnessing.

Her output had created such a broad void, he didn't even know if he was going in the right direction until he nearly passed a door.

' _It's this one!_ '

He could hear It whispering to her from beyond, convincing her this was the only way.

Eiichi got to the door and pushed the hand brace, almost leaning on it. He flung the door open. The room was indeed empty and there was a single open window, he sprinted to it and looked out. Eiichi craned his head to the left and saw Kotonoha standing just outside. Her feet were on a small ledge barely wide enough to support her heels. The wind was blowing her hair and uniform about. She was smiling, but her eyes were empty.

"Katsura! What the fuck are you doing!?"

She brushed her hair back and looked at him, that smile still on her lips like everything was hunky-frickin'-dory.

"Look Eiichi! Isn't it a wonderful day?"

It had her. Whatever she was doing, she was not thinking straight. She was talking to him, but something else was forming her words, her thoughts.

"Yeah…yeah it is. Hey, why don't you come down from there and we can talk about how wonderful it is, huh?"

' _I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend,_ ' It cackled.

Kotonoha shook her head, "Nuh-uh. I have to do something while I'm her first."

"Oh really?" Eiichi restrained himself from reacting to the insanity that was unfolding before him. "And what exactly did you have in mind?"

"I'm going to confess my undying love to Makoto-kun!" she said cheerily.

"That's great, but he's not here!"

"Oh yes he is, see!?" she pointed toward the courtyard below, leaning dangerously forward.

Eiichi had not noticed it before, but a crowd of people had gathered to watch the show. Below, amidst the mass, staring in awe, was Makoto, still with his headphones on.

"Oh, there he is! Well, why don't you come back inside and I'll walk with you to him. I'll even talk you up in case you get cold feet!"

She shook her head again, "I'm going to fly to him!"

' _No dammit! No!_ '

She looked alright on the outside, but there was a whirlwind inside that made Eiichi exhausted and dizzy. It was becoming hard to breathe.

"Katsura, think about what you're doing," she didn't look at him as he spoke, but continued to stare dreamily at Makoto.

"Makoto-kuuun!" she shouted to him, like she was five years old again. "I love you! I always will, and we will be together forever! I love you Makoto-kun!" as if to make sure those were her last words.

She leaned forward, her hair being brushed by the wind in long, shining strands of black velvet. Her eyes shut, her face placid with that little smile, ready to greet eternity.

' _Oh no you don't!_ '

He reached out. She had not wandered that far from the window. Her arm was just a few inches from his. His fingers wrapped around her wrist and gripped tight. Eiichi braced himself.

Kotonoha let out a scream as she swung to the right. Eiichi braced the window frame with his free hand, and held on to Kotonoha's wrist like he was trying to crush it, but he didn't know if he'd be able to hang on with the momentum. Kotonoha swung left. There was a large gasp from the crowd below. Kotonoha swung right again and the momentum died out. Now she was hanging still in the air, her hand limp and not even bothering to grasp Eiichi.

"Grab my wrist!" he shouted in frustration.

She looked up at him, blank eyes and still smiling.

' _If I let go, it will all be over_ ,' It said. ' _She will suffer no more_.'

' _She doesn't get what she wants, you don't get what you want, so now you wanna' pull the plug_. _You're just like a spoiled child. Not happening shithead_.'

' _On the contrary, this is exactly what I want_.'

' _You let me back in! You let me back in so I can rip your damn throat out!_ '

It cackled at him, ' _Well look at you. The brave, young warrior, risking your life to save the damsel in distress. How poetic. I am the only one that loves her. I know what's best for her._ '

' _C'mon, let me in there. Just me n' you, leave her out of it. Whoever wins gets to keep her_.'

' _No one protects her but I. And no one ends her but I._ '

Kotonoha's eyebrows narrowed and she grimaced, just like when he saw her slash open Sekai's throat. It used her other hand to reach up to his. From a distance, it looked like she was hanging on for dear life. Eiichi had a firm grip on her wrist, but somehow, it was using her delicate hands to pry open his fingers.

It was done observing him, this was it, the gloves were off. If it ever got another chance, it would kill him and her.

Eiichi had nothing left, he couldn't think of anything to say to make it stop. It wasn't going to stop, there was no reasoning with it. This thing's determination functioned like a never ending roller coaster, no second thoughts, no backtracking, no remorse. Its thoughts were exact and unchanging.

He did think of one thing. He could only try to reach Kotonoha like he tried before. But he failed! How was he going to reach her if that had not worked? He could not try the same thing again.

And then he remembered…he had come here to tell her something, he might as well do it now.

' _You wanna' play dirty? Fine._ '

He let go of the window and gripped her hand with his other. It was surprised by this and glared up at him. Now, half of Eiichi was hanging out the window with little support to stop him from falling all the way. He tensed his back as best he could to put all his weight in his legs. He took a deep breath.

" _Kotonoha! I love you! I don't want you to die! Come back! I love you Kotonoha!_ " he shouted so loud his throat became hoarse.

In the crowd below, there was a wave of awestruck confusion at this random confession during a dire situation.

Kotonoha's eyes widened. For a moment, it was the face of the monster, and then she began to show life again. Her face softened, but the look of surprise never left. Her mouth agape, she was now confused as to what was going on.

Eiichi could feel the creature inside her shrinking away, and it was pissed.

Kotonoha's eyes moved about, scanning, then she turned her head and looked down.

" _Kyahhh!_ " a shriek burst from her throat. Terror was now on her face as she looked back up at Eiichi. " _Please, don't let go! I don't want to die!_ "

" _Keep calm! I gotcha'!_ "

Now for the fun part. He tensed his back even more, he could feel the tendons burning, and pulled. He had to place a knee on the window sill, which caused him to lean forward more, making Kotonoha let out another shriek. He pulled as best as he could. His arms grinded against the sill, hers followed after. The rest was easy. Pressing his foot against the sill, and wrapping and arm around her, he pulled hard. They fell back and onto the floor.

He wrapped both arms around her as she clung to his chest, her head rested under his chin, bawling and sobbing uncontrollably. He could feel her trembling body in his grasp while her small fists clutched parts of his undershirt.

Eiichi spoke exhaustedly through the pain, eyelids raising and falling, breathing with every word, "Shh…I gotcha'…I gotcha'…I'm not letting go…"

He could feel her breathing on him, her face buried in his chest, her tears dampening his undershirt, her hair between his fingers. Her whole body shook with every sob. She felt so delicate under his arms, so fragile.

"Why…" she sobbed, "Why do you care?"

His back was aching, his brain was throbbing, and the tumultuous emotions spiraling inside this girl lying on him made a red, black and purple whirlpool of suffering, for both of them. He tried to breathe and pick his words.

"How could you…ask such a stupid question? You bend over backwards for these…swine...and let them walk all over you, and then you turn around…and ask me that. What part of you thinks…that's okay? Never let me hear you ask such a damn stupid question again."

She cried more, and then he couldn't help but chuckle a little, "Ya know, if I stick with you, I'm probably going to die of a stroke before I'm thirty…"

She sniffled and he felt her pulling tighter on him.

"But I'm a risk taker. And you know what else…" he leaned his mouth over her ear, "…you're worth it. I don't think you could get rid of me if you tried."

He strained his head to look at the classroom entrance from the floor. He could see students standing in the doorway, silent and awed. Setsuna, Otome and Taisuke were among them.

"Oh look, it's the damn peanut gallery. Where the hell were you bastards when I needed you, _hah_!? What, is it too much to ask for a little help!? You just like to watch, is that it!?"

"Please…" she muttered.

He looked into her eyes, tears still streaming from them.

"Please, no more..."

His mouth trembled and he hugged her tighter, "Dammit, Koto-chan…you're killing me here…"

* * *

The wind swept Kotonoha's hair to the side and she brushed it behind her ear, Eiichi stood off to her left. They were on the roof of the school. Eiichi put his hands in his pockets and paced lazily about in a small circle, not going too far from her, but keeping his distance all the same. Kotonoha's hands were clasped together in front of her skirt. She looked down at the pad and then out over the roof.

"I know…" Eiichi started, but hesitated. "I know that was not you back there. I know that…" he paused.

"To be honest, I don't really know what I was thinking either. For some reason, it sounded like something I should do."

' _I can only guess why_.' Eiichi thought.

It was not around, he could not feel it right now. It was very good at hiding itself. But he knew it was listening. It was always listening.

"I guess that sounds kind of crazy…" she looked at him.

"Kinda'…but I know you wouldn't do that. Not while in your right mind."

Eiichi stood near her again and looked out over the roof. His head was still in pain, but he almost didn't notice. It was nothing compared to earlier.

"You shouldn't invest so much in them. Especially him."

Kotonoha did not say anything.

"I know it hurts. Believe me, I do. And you wonder, when will it be over? When will it go away? It hurts so much that any other pain would be better than that…but it's not worth killing yourself over. And _he's_ not worth killing yourself over. No one is. It will go away. I live with pain every day, and I know that while yours is worse, at least it's temporary."

Her voice quivered, "Kuzoka, I'm so sorry I said those things to you…I'm so sorry…"

Her hands were apart now, she wanted to touch someone that was real.

"Hey, hey…" he was to her in an instant, his arms around her, a hand rested behind her head.

Her crying was actually making things better for him, like how pain gets worse before it leaves. He wished people would use more ways to get rid of all that bad stuff inside…but he still hated to see her cry.

Her head nestled on his shoulder as she spoke shakily into his coat, "Kuzoka, what's wrong with me? I feel like I'm turning into something that I hate…like I'm falling apart…I'm so scared…"

"Koto-chan…stop—putting yourself through so much hell."

"I just couldn't…I couldn't bear it anymore. Sometimes it just hurts too much…walking to school, sitting in class, waking up…it hurts…"

"I know…I do…" he whispered.

That feeling was back again, like he could stay this way forever.

"Hey, let's skip school tomorrow. Let's go somewhere fun, get away from all this."

She laughed through her sobs, the idea didn't sound too bad to her, "No…no, we can't."

She released him, but they stood together. Kotonoha was still wiping her eyes, Eiichi took the pack out of his coat pocket and patted it against his hand.

"Ya know…sometimes, you just gotta' open a bottle, light up, and say 'fuck it'. Sometimes, we wind up putting our energy into things that just don't work out. That's life."

He had been put through so much with this girl, and in hind side, he figured it was probably pretty stupid. But still, she was a friend, and he'd do anything for a friend.

"Eiichi…what did you say to me, earlier?"

"When?" he drew a cig out in his mouth and put the pack away.

"When you…saved me…" she blushed because the words sounded so strange to her, but she was hinting at something else.

He took out his lighter nonchalantly, "Need to be a little more specific."

"You shouted something at me, when you had me by my arm."

Eiichi stopped.

"…I didn't say anything," the cigarette danced in his mouth.

"But, you yelled at me. You must have said something. With everything that was happening, I almost forgot about it."

"I said…" cigarette in his mouth, lighter in his hand, he turned and Kotonoha was looking at him. "I…"

He turned away and started frantically flicking his lighter against the cig, the wind wasn't making things any easier. Kotonoha became somber and stared at the pad.

"Stop doing that," the cigarette still shaking in his mouth as he spoke.

Kotonoha looked at him, "Doing what?"

He removed it to speak, subtly waving it around, "Saying his name in your head over n' over like that. You keep asking yourself, 'Why won't he notice me?', 'Why is he not here?' It's like being poked in the same spot with a needle," when he finished, he placed the filter back in his mouth.

Kotonoha got an offended look that changed to a tired smile, "Okay. I'll try…"

Eiichi lifted his lighter back up and began flicking it. The damn thing just wouldn't light, he must still be coming down from all the adrenaline.

Finally, he got the cherry lit, a puff of smoke drifted from between his hands.

Suddenly, Kotonoha's hand appeared in front of his face and snatched the cigarette from his mouth. She tossed it on the pad and stamped it out, then folded her arms and continued looking out over the roof like she had no involvement in what just took place.

Eiichi, in pure disbelief, still had his hands up with the lighter in one.

"You shouldn't smoke," she said, still looking over the roof.

Eiichi lowered his hands and smiled. He placed the lighter back in his pocket.

"Okay…I won't smoke this time."

They looked at each other, cracked smiles, snickers, and then burst into full, much needed laughter.

1 "Hustle Till I D.I.E." by Prominent Talent


	7. Chapter 7 Unexpected

**Chapter 7: Unexpected**

Eiichi had spent the entire next day on the couch, in front of the TV at home. He was exhausted from all the commotion the day before. Not only was his back sore, but his mind had come under a lot of mental fire after his daring rescue. There had been so many positive emotions mingled with gratitude, envy and desire that his head was spinning once it was all over.

Eiichi had been astounded to see the same teach, Kamon-sensei, the one who stopped the fight between him and Makoto, had showed up to assess the situation. He actually looked at Eiichi and told him, 'I don't know what to make of you Kuzoka, but you did good.' They had decided not to extend his suspension for trespassing on campus, but still gave him the few days off. 'If I see you here again though, there's going to be trouble,' but it did not sound much like a warning.

He knew he'd be missing a lot of the festival because of his suspension, and he looked forward to getting away from the drama, plus because of his back he would not be able to do much walking around anyways. Though after saving Kotonoha from taking a swan dive into a concrete pool, he felt the drama was somehow attracted to him. Torio had been phoned to come pick him up early, and the last he saw of Kotonoha was when she was speaking with the school counselor.

There were even videos of the rescue, it was all over the internet. Eiichi at first found it only morbidly exciting, and then astronomically embarrassing when his voice echoed roughly on the audio of him declaring his love to Koto-chan. He didn't want to leave the house ever after hearing that, but Torio managed to calm him down.

Torio had been so excited he called dad and told as much as he could before giving Eiichi the phone. The conversation lasted about five minutes, ending with Eiichi only able to manage a raspy 'Thanks pop…'

Torio wanted to have a party _that night_ , with all his friends over, but Eiichi managed to get him to settle for a bottle of saki and beers.

'This is a post party, but you're getting the real thing!' Torio had said, already tipsy, 'When your festival is over, everyone's going to be here. Invite Katsura, it'll be special!' and this had set off some red lights for Eiichi.

He thought about how this must be affecting her. She probably felt more responsible than anything. This might've made things worse!

While lost in thought, Eiichi had received a text from Kotonoha. He checked the time on his phone and realized school was out. The show played in the background as he read.

'May I come over? I want to talk with you more about what happened.'

Eiichi tapped about on the keypad, 'Sure, but you don't have to trouble yourself.'

Within half an hour, the doorbell rang. Eiichi hoisted himself out of the couch, his stiff back made him hobble steadily to the door. He opened it and Kotonoha was waiting on his step.

"Hey Koto-chan…"

"Eiichi…"

He closed the door behind them and began slowly hobbling back to the couch.

"It doesn't hurt too much, does it?" she worried.

"Nah, I just need to stay off it for a while."

"That's good…"

He laid himself out on the couch again. She stood there, looking very unwelcome.

"You shouldn't feel that way. Please, sit."

She made for the chair next to his couch, but it did not feel right to her. She wanted something. Feeling very awkward, she walked next to the couch and was about to sit on the floor.

"No, don't do that!"

She wanted to be facing him.

"Please, use the coffee table if you like."

He reached over and knocked some magazines off and placed empty beer bottles on the floor. This was also unbecoming to her, but she did it anyways. He could tell she felt so indebted to him. He set the TV on mute.

She was silent for the longest time. Now that she was here, she didn't know how to start.

"I know that you're on suspension…"

' _Shit!_ '

He had completely forgotten to tell her, not that he could have thought of any easy way to put it. How do you tell your friend, 'Yeah, I just completely curb stomped the guy you love.'

He kept calm, "How did you find out?"

"Kiyora-san…she told a lot of people…"

' _Of course! That's just like that little twit._ '

She probably told Kotonoha in person just to see the look on her face, 'See? See what your friend did?' Kotonoha must have seen him at some point. She must have seen the damage.

' _Dammit! Dammit, dammit!_ '

"I see…" he laid there, willing to accept whatever came next. "You must be pretty mad with me…"

"…I was, but only for a while…" her hands clasped together somewhat tightly.

He wasn't getting anger from her. Strange enough, there was a sort of peace, like something had been discovered.

"Why did you do it…"

He was expecting her to leave any moment and she would not be wrong in doing so. Maybe she had caused him a lot of problems, but he was just as much in the wrong. Maybe now was the best time for him to tell her. Everything had gotten so out of control, maybe now she would understand.

He spoke slowly, "Because…because I was angry. I was very, very angry, and I lost control. I let it get the best of me. Makoto threw the first punch, but I instigated the whole thing…"

She waited a while, "And why were you angry…"

Here it was, "Because there are things about Makoto that you need to know…things that you won't like…"

"And why does that make you angry…" she looked him in the eye.

She was getting very nervous and it was only making him nervous.

"Because it was hurting you…and…" he couldn't believe he was about to say it again. Before, there was so much noise and he had been in so much pain that saying it then seemed much easier. Now, it was so quiet. "Because…I…"

1He didn't get to finish. Her lips were pressed gently against his. It had happened so fast he didn't have time to react, his eyes were still open. Her hair brushed his chest, one hand laid gently on his shoulder. How long? He wasn't counting. In another moment, she was gone. His front door closed and he was alone again.

The television continued to play silently in the background. Eiichi was left staring into the open space where her face had been.

A single breath escaped him, "Wow…"

1 "Out of the Blue" by Van Larkins


	8. Chapter 8 Festival

**Chapter 8: Festival**

There was just one day left of the festival, and with Eiichi's suspension up and his back not hurting so much, he figured he'd spend a day trying to take in the 'festivities'. He thought very little of school culture festivals, only that they might have a minimal positive effect on moral, depending on one's situation. Things could actually get worse in his opinion. With tensions running high and deadlines to meet, people could make a lot of stupid decision. He had attended the festival during his first year and only found it mildly enjoyable. There were too many trivial emotions about the place, more amplified than usual. He only had the two choices between a café of one kind or another and a haunted house. He remembered one group of students putting on a concert in a classroom, which was not too bad. And it had all ended with a big bon fire and couples dancing, in which he got to stand on the sidelines and watch as the girl he had been dating danced with another guy. Needless to say, he didn't attend during his second year.

Everything was just like in his premonition as he stared around at the props and stands. He eyeballed a group of girls rushing down the hall in maid outfits, and they all seemed to look back at him as they ran past. Finding this strange, he was soon gazing uninterestedly as a student in a bulky costume staggered through the hall.

He was approached from behind by someone.

"Are…are you Eiichi Kuzoka?" a male student said, with a fixed expression of amazement, like he was about to meet a pop idol.

"Uh…yeah?" Eiichi was a little befuddled.

"C-C-Could I get a picture with you?" his eyes glimmered, his mind was teaming with excitement and admiration.

"Uh, y-yeah, sure."

The guy rushed over to a group of girls standing nearby and asked frantically if they would take the pic for him. When they approached and saw Eiichi, their faces lit up immediately and they began whispering to each other, and taking out their phones.

The guy put his arm around Eiichi and threw up a "V" for victory. Eiichi managed a very awkward smile. There was a flash and one of the girls cried out, "I want one too!"

They each took turns getting memory shots with their new found celebrity. The girls all clung tightly to him for each of their photos, and even managed a group photo, with two of them kissing him on both cheeks.

A crowd of students had gathered in the hall. Eiichi thought his head would explode from all the excitement and wild affection surrounding him.

"H-Hey, what's this all about?" he asked dazedly.

"You're a hero, man!" the male student said.

"That was so amazing how you caught her in midair like that!" said another.

"And that love confession you made! So romantic…" a female voice said, dreamily.

"You must have hung on for like a whole five minutes!" this had to be an exaggeration.

"If she hasn't said anything yet, here's my number!" a piece of paper was shoved in his hand.

"So when's the honeymoon?"

"You're so hot!"

"It's really him!"

Too many, too many people!

The air had been filled with questions and frantic declarations, so much so they all meshed together.

"This is a story I will tell my children!"

"If you're not dancing with anyone after the festival Eiichi-kun…"

"I want to bear your children!"

More pictures, even autograph signings, Eiichi managed to hang on. The commotion died down with a few stragglers saying, "See you around man!" and "Let's have lunch sometime."

His head bobbled left and right and he swayed about as he struggled to maintain his balance.

"~That'll be a double stack bacon burger extra sauce and onions large fry and diet soda you're order number is 397 thank you for your patronage~"

He stumbled back against a wall, clutching his head, "D…Did I just get mind fucked by a crazed mob?"

He figured something might happen, remembering the videos taken from dozens of camera phones, but all the same, he had not been expecting this.

He managed to pull himself together and continued down the hall, cautiously.

Around the corner he was greeted with "Eh! Eiichi!" and shook hands with a random student repairing a broken stand. "Nice goin' hero!" a passing student slapped him on the shoulder. This was going to be a very different culture festival…

"Hey there 'hero'," this one was not as congratulating as the others and Eiichi turned to see a certain familiar girl standing before him.

There was a flash in his mind of Makoto and her on top of an infirmary bed. The same girl stood before him with a glare painted on her face. He had seen her antagonizing Kotonoha in his premonition here and there, along with her sexual tryst, but unfortunately never got her name.

"Enjoying all the hype and promo?"

He let go of the image and dealt with the here and now, "Well, I'm getting used to it. I figure it's a welcome showing of gratitude. I've been away so long I had no idea what all has been going on around here. I think of it as a nice 'welcome back'."

"Yeah, so you just do whatever you want, now that you've got the whole school eating out of your hand, right?"

Eiichi looked at her oddly, "Sssomething tells me you're not a very nice person."

She had a very haughty vibe about her, but underneath all that, he was feeling rolling tides of jealousy and attraction. He was only taking a guess, but the jealousy was for Kotonoha and the attraction was for yours truly.

"So where's Katsura? She hasn't showed up all day, we're having to take care of everything in her place."

Eiichi looked over her shoulder and saw the committee members all standing around a table, giving him the stink eye.

"So, you're tellin' me it takes four of you to operate one reception desk?"

She hissed through her teeth, "You think you're some kinda' smart ass, huh?"

"I do what I can…uh, I never got your name."

"Katou."

"Going with your last name only, I see how it is. Hey, maybe you should lay off Koto-chan, huh? Don't you think you're putting a little too much on her shoulders?"

"Aw, look at that, you're already calling each other pet names. Where's the rice and bouquet?"

"Well it's nice you're willing to pitch in, but I don't think you'd be the ideal bride's maid."

She was not use to this and maintained her look of distain, "Figures you would be defending her. She's the one who needs to pick up the slack. I can't rely on her for anything."

"Hm…" Eiichi had stepped over to the stand and could feel very cautious stares on him.

He turned and noticed the other members of the committee looking at him. Their awareness was high as well, they were trying to hide their special 'rest area'. He even saw one of their eyes dart towards a set of curtains nearby and back at him.

He peered around more, feigning like he was oblivious, "Isn't this display a little big?"

"Is that a problem?" one of them asked.

He was getting an all-around sense of attraction from them. It had been greeting him around every corner the moment he set foot on campus. This was a bizarre situation.

He got closer to the black curtain and their tension rose. He smiled, now it was like a game of hot and cold. There was a corner in the panel of curtains where the closer he got, their tension rose even more.

"What are you doing!?" the leader said rashly.

He turned and gave her an analyzing look, "What, is there something wrong? I was just checking out your setup. It looks 'really' spooky." His sarcasm only made her hate him more, in a fond, passionate sort of way.

Just then, he was getting the sensations of two people locked in a similar kind of passion, and it was coming from behind the curtains.

"No!" the committee leader cried as he reached out and thrust the curtains aside.

There was a scream from within.

Just as he thought, he didn't bother walking inside. "Alright you two, get dressed and come out with your hands up."

In a minute, two students appeared, teaming with embarrassment, and fled away.

"You son of a bitch!" the committee leader protested.

"Hey, my mother's Irish," he waved a finger at her and stepped into the room.

It was just like in his vision. There was a bed from the infirmary laying in the exact space where he saw Miss Committee leader with a certain womanizer. He peered about the dark room as the committee members continued to watch him from outside the entrance. Their tension had actually risen after he set foot in the area. By now it should have gone down, since he'd discovered their little secrete.

"You bastard!" the committee leader barged in. "This is a student tradition. Don't you even know about it?"

As if he should, given his former reputation.

"Tradition…what's traditional about it?" he scanned about the space.

She tried feebly to sound humored by this, but her aggravation was getting the best of her, "Wow, you actually don't know."

"Oh don't get me wrong, I'm not against two people having some needed down time, but a reserved room for couples to do that in, on the same bed? Sounds a little unsanitary," the entire time he spoke, she stared daggers at him while gritting her teeth. "Looks to me like a health hazard. Have any recent cases of HIV or Herps?"

She growled, "Here, let me just pull up the medical records…"

"And what's with those stares your associates are giving me, I get the feeling there's a little more to this than you're letting on."

She turned quickly on the other members, "What are you doing just standing there!?"

They jumped.

"Now that won't help your situation at all," he said coyly.

She kept her voice low so as not to attract attention, "Get out! Now!"

"Whoa, whoa, this campus is open to all students, right? You can't just claim private property like that."

"You…you…"

Her anger was making his head hurt, but he was having too much fun to care.

He saw it, in a corner on the ceiling, just to the left of the entrance.

"Well…"

The committee leader stopped and looked at him.

"I spy with my little eye, a box with a lens," he looked up to the hidden camera, "and a little red light."

That was it, all the tension left her mind and body. It was better for both of them.

He spoke to the camera, "You guys in there better start closing shop!"

" _There's no one in the camera room you idiot_!" she actually shouted this time.

"Oh really? I just thought it would be something cool to say," he scratched his head and Katou nearly collapsed from exhaustion. He waved his thumb in the direction of the camera, "Okay, so you do know this is voyeurism, right? It's a serious crime for adults, but high school students don't get off easy."

"We just thought it would be a fun prank," one of the girls said from outside the curtains.

Eiichi shook his head, "Jeez, and I thought it was only a guy thing…"

The committee leader collected herself and marched out of the room, Eiichi followed after.

"Please, we'll do anything you want." "Anything!" They were actually pleading.

"Don't flatter yourselves…" he stepped past them and to the committee leader.

She was standing apart from the group, arms crossed and looking away from the whole situation. Eiichi walked right up to her. He wanted to test something.

"So have you spoken with Makoto at all today?"

An expression of surprise, after all, how was he supposed to know about anything between her and Makoto? It was obvious Makoto had already gotten to her. Attraction-passion-guilt, they showed like blinking dots on his radar.

"What does that have to do with any of this?" she flared.

"I was just curious. I saw you n' him together earlier. I haven't been able to talk with him since our last little discussion."

"Well, I don't know where he is right now."

"Hm…" back to business. "So what's to stop me from doing anything about this?" he peered at her.

She looked at him with those still angry eyes, "Threatening to tattle, that's not very delinquent of you. I didn't know we were still in grade school."

"And I didn't know I'd be talking to a raving bitch today, but life is full of surprises."

She stared back at him. Her emotions were running high of course, but Eiichi couldn't tell if she wanted to hit him or kiss him. ' _Can I take daddy issues for $500?_ '

"So what do you want?" she spat.

"Well it's not really a concern of what I want, it's more—

Eiichi had been talking, Katou was listening, but he had turned his head and for a brief moment, he thought he saw Kotonoha standing in a crowd of students, looking in their direction.

It _was_ her! He ran into the crowd, leaving his unfinished sentence hanging with the committee leader. All she had seen was his head turning and then him running off.

Eiichi whirled around in the mess of students walking in every direction. She had been right there! It was a crowded four way intersection within the hall and he peered in every direction, but didn't see her. The committee leader rushed up behind him.

"What are you doing? I thought you were going to run off and find a teacher," she said impatiently.

Eiichi didn't answer immediately, he continued to look. Without any success, he tried to gather himself.

"Oh…yeah…" he leaned in close, the committee leader blushed, but took a step back. "Shut it down, and destroy the tape."

"Really? That's it?" she sounded like she was expecting more.

"I like a squeeze as much as the next guy, but I'm not that kinda' man."

More blush was added to her already fiery glare.

They showed Eiichi the recording room and the committee leader handed him the tape reluctantly. He refused and insisted that she break it. She did and even tore the tape, then picked up the remains and tossed them in a waste basket. Eiichi took out his lighter and burned it. Then he found a pair of scissors and cut the line to the camera.

When they stepped out of the room, he stopped her.

"I want you to know that I can come back at any time. So if you happen to get things pulled back together to keep your little show running, I will say something."

"Delinquent my ass, you're more like a cop."

"It's _your_ turf, but you're playing by _my_ rules."

He turned around and almost left that lustrous, feisty stare of hers, the malcontent hormones and shattered plans behind when a girl in a maid outfit stepped in front of him. She bowed, facing the floor and presented her hand, curled into a little fist. It was the offer that everyone on campus knew about, to go to the 'rest area'.

More desire, more attraction. She had lighter hair than the committee leader, and the outfit hugged her modest, yet curvy frame rather nicely.

He rigidly stepped back and bowed, "I'm deeply flatter! You're a very beautiful girl! But-But, my heart belongs to another! And the 'rest area' has been shut down! I'm sorry!"

He ran away, the committee leader staring after him, still blushing, "Idiot."

He had ducked behind a corner and clasped his chest, breathing deeply. He didn't know how much more of this love struck nonsense he could take. They were everywhere! He wondered if there was a form of post-traumatic stress disorder that came with fame. If pain and misery caused seizures for him, he figured this would cause a heart attack.

Just then, he was approached by another!

"You don't seem like the type that takes fame very well."

Her voice startled him, only this one was a lot shorter than the rest, a red ribbon tied to the back of her head.

"Oh, it's you…" he breathed a sigh of relief.

Of all people, he never thought Setsuna would be one to approach him, after being witness to his radical behavior. She looked down at him with those narrow, inquisitive eyes while he still clasped his chest.

"So what do you want?" he got up.

"Can I talk with you?"

* * *

She invited him up to the roof. It felt like forever since he'd last been up here.

"You can smoke if you like, I won't say anything," she muttered.

He peered at her peculiarly and gave her output a quick rundown, she wouldn't. He hadn't realized until now that he was getting a craving.

After Eiichi lit up and blew out a large cloud of white smoke, he turned to her.

"So why are you talking to me again? I thought you hated me."

"Some new things have come to light, regarding the situation with Makoto."

"I don't suppose I had anything to do with that."

She walked over near the fence, the sounds of the festivities reached up to them from below. The bonfire structure had been completed long ago and sat near the track field.

"I have spent much of my time making efforts to bring Makoto and Sekai together, but there have been many obstacles that presented themselves to make matters only more difficult."

He got the feeling she was referring to him as well.

"If you ask me, you're way of going about it is a little strong."

"Hm…How is it that you know so much about Makoto?"

Eiichi took another drag and blew a white cloud, "Why are you so interested?"

"I should be asking you that!" she was looking at him now from the fence.

"My issue is that there's even a situation to begin with."

"You cannot change what is."

Eiichi smirked, "Yeah, I suppose you can't…"

He was not about to tell her, that at this very moment, he could feel every emotion of self-doubt, remorse, compassion and guilt that was drifting out of her like the smoke from his cigarette. He was not about to tell her that the reason he had been there to save Kotonoha had little to do with being in the right place at the right time, but had to do more with the capabilities that had been bestowed on him at birth based on some unknown divine reasoning. And he was not about to tell her that it was these same capabilities that allowed him to gather so much on Makoto, and everyone else for that matter, within only a few minutes of meeting them, not to mention his premonition.

"I'm someone who picks up on things pretty easily. It doesn't take me long to know certain things about a person, whether they hate someone, if they're lying, what their favorite drink is…"

"I suppose that's something we have in common."

"Then why are you attacking Kotonoha?"

She looked back out over the roof, "I cannot help that I tend to only rely on bold actions and statements."

Eiichi could see why, judging by her petite frame and the way she only kept to herself when she wasn't interfering, she fit the bill for a neglected girl with a chip on her shoulder. If she was jealous of someone, they would never know.

"This is a situation that has been taking place since long before you appeared. You may think that I am meddling, but for me it's the other way around. You and Katsura both are the one's meddling."

"You can't blame her for getting caught up in it. How was she supposed to know?"

"She became a threat the day Makoto laid eyes on her."

"You can't say that with any certainty, just look at her."

"I am trying to bring Makoto and Sekai together!"

"And I'm trying to protect Kotonoha from Makoto's actions!"

This time it didn't take Eiichi's 'six sense' to realize that they just stumbled upon an understanding. They both relaxed.

"How is it that you can stand to be around him anyways? Why are you even trying? You must know what he's like by now."

"I don't expect you to understand…" she looked away.

"Try me."

Her short hair was blown back by a gust of wind, "I've known Sekai for a long time. She's always been the type of person who would help another, despite being in need herself. She once tried to help me get the courage to confess to someone."

Eiichi knew she wouldn't say it was Makoto, but she didn't have to.

"However, it did not work out…then. But I wanted to do the same for her. People make decisions, either for themselves or for someone they love. Sometimes, even the decisions they make for another are based on selfish goals. Sometimes, I wonder if they all are…There is a decision that I have wanted to make for long time, and I did." She didn't want to say it outright, the situation didn't call for it.

As if overnight, girls had become attracted to Makoto and his lack of self-control. She had been willing to make efforts to curb Makoto's desires for Sekai's sake, only to find out she was no different from the rest. Mediating his actions had become like taking care of a wayward animal she could not put down, until it turned on her. She had made a mistake and she was willing to admit it.

"Was it worth it?"

She turned her misty eyes on him, "I don't know…"

The wind blew, the noise and music carried on below them. Eiichi's cigarette was out, but he didn't grab another one. It was like what he said to Kotonoha in this very same place, 'Sometimes, we put our energy into things that don't work out.'

"I'm leaving for Paris, it will be in a few days," she said.

"I see…then you can put it all behind."

She blushed and looked up at him, then a little smile broke out on her face, a face that only seemed to know tears and unrequited love, "I suppose so…"

He had been wrong about her, she had only been protecting what was hers, just like him. And she wound up getting hurt, just like him. It was becoming more prevalent to him that anyone could get hurt, no matter what roll they tried to play. That was the cost of human emotions. The best solution for anyone would be to run far and run fast. He was pretty envious of her, he couldn't wait to leave this damn school for good.

"Eiichi…" this had to be the first time she spoke his name.

He looked. When her face softened up, she was actually pretty cute.

"You're very different…"

He nodded, "As are you…"

Eiichi tossed the cigarette butt and looked back at her, "I wish you a safe journey, and Au revoir."

"Merci beaucoup…"

He left, finding himself regretting all the horrible things he said to her face a few days ago. He must have seemed really rabid, and yet she had been kind and brave enough to talk with him. Maybe she would find a young guy over there in 'Grand Par- _ee'_ to treat her right. He hoped…

* * *

Kotonoha had spent her entire day wandering about the school, looking for Makoto. She wanted to talk to him so desperately. She just wanted to straighten things out, that's all she ever wanted. It seemed to be the one thing that kept evading her, clarity, and because of it, she had gone too far. Even now her own mind felt like it was spiraling out of control and attacking her.

She had kissed Eiichi, while she was still dating Makoto. She didn't know why she did it or why she ran. Later she had realized that her fear and shame would have only hurt Eiichi. She could not be near him while like this. How could she tell him when she didn't even know herself? She had to tell Makoto, no matter what happened after, she had to tell him. Maybe…maybe he would forgive her, and they could still dance together.

It was dark outside and where she was, she could see the orange light of the bonfire outside through the windows of empty classrooms, the dance had already started. She looked inside a dark classroom where there were props and tables laid out for a café. She saw someone working in the dark.

"Makoto-kun?" hoping it would be him.

"Katsura-san!" it was Taisuke, for some reason he seemed surprised to see her.

"Sawanaga-san? Um…where's Makoto-kun?" she stepped into the room.

He did not approach her and was oddly keeping his distance from her.

"If you're looking for Makoto, he's not here anymore."

"What are you saying? We're…We're lovers…" the shame burned inside. How could she say this after what she had done?

"Makoto went to the folk dance with Saionji."

Taisuke seemed to relax some, he was looking out the doorway for some reason.

"Why!? I'm Makoto's girlfriend!" she approached him.

"It doesn't look like Makoto thinks that."

"That's a lie!"

"It's not a lie!"

"Why…why are you telling me these lies!?" she could not believe it. In her heart she wanted it to be a lie, but so many things kept popping up in her mind, how she hadn't been able to speak with him for the longest time. How every message she sent him had gone unanswered. How every time she saw him, he was with Sekai or another girl. All the things that Eiichi had told her just kept coming true.

"It's not a lie. He's…Makoto has betrayed you."

And now, she could not feel anything.

"I-I…I love you, Katsura-san!"

Taisuke might as well have been talking to the darkness surrounding them. She was unaware of his eyes scanning over her body.

"I love you!"

As if someone stabbed her in the chest, she could not believe what she had just heard. It was all a lie, it had to be. Her mind was drowning in a sea of painful emotion. Dazed, overwhelmed, she could not think straight. She did not know what to feel. Sad? Angry? Disgust? Lies, they were all lies.

He approached, "I love you!"

She could not respond, nor did she hear him. She was slipping. Something inside her could not hold on any longer. They were all lying to her. They were laughing at her.

"I love you!" he grasped her, and her back fell up against the wall.

He kept saying it, over and over, but she was deaf and blind to the world around her. She could only see Makoto. No matter how hard she tried, the one thing she wanted was always just out of reach. Why? Why was it so hard? How could something so simple make itself so difficult? She had failed. She was a failure, and nothing would change it.

She felt the arms tighten around her, the whisperings continued, but she no longer understood what they were saying.

Out of the void, something spoke to Kotonoha. It was a male voice, she recognized it. It was…Eiichi. He was saying something to her, but the words were quiet and muddled by everything else. There was too much noise, there was too much of everything, she could just barely hear him.

She could smell something now. It was all around her. It was human, masculine. She tried to move, but something was holding her, restricting her. Whatever it was, this smell was coming from it. It became too much, she was trapped.

* * *

-" _The Mummers Dance" by Loreena McKennitt_ -

She ran through a vast grove of tall, dark shapes reaching out at her with malformed talons. They reached from above and below. The noises and emotions were everywhere, like smoke. She tried to run past them. She wanted to know what was holding her down.

Then, before her, out of a small grove of trees and underbrush, the smoke cleared, and she was staring into a pair of glowing yellow eyes, low to the ground. Set about them was a mane of grey and white hair, a black nose, tall pointed ears, and a narrow snout. The creature before her had frozen in place, staring back at her.

She was so frightened, and could not take her eyes off, but when she blinked, it had become a person. He stood stoic in the shadows, his yellow eyes still on her. She trembled before him.

He stepped forward and she almost ran. He extended his hand and she looked at him.

"Show me…" he said.

Her hand quivered as it reluctantly reached for his. She was too scared to trust anyone, but she had to trust somebody. She took his hand and they ran off, into the smoke.

She took him to a deep, green and black marsh. Faces could be seen in the waters, contorting and screaming.

"I do not go here…" she said, "The waters will pull me down, and I won't come back…"

He stared at the marsh and turned to her.

"Show me…" he said.

She took him to a place in the forest where the trees were the thickest. Some of them curved in unnatural shapes and their branches crossed over each other. Sometimes, when the moon light was upon them, and the wind blew, their branches could be seen bending and grasping at the air.

"I do not go here…" she said, "They will pull me into the dark…"

He looked at the branches and sniffed the air, then he looked at her.

"Show me…" he said.

There was a place where the smoke was thickest, it swirled and shifted when the wind was not blowing.

"I do not go here…" she said, "I will become lost, and will not find my way back…"

She felt his hand tense, but he breathed and looked at her.

"Show me…" he said.

She did not know where else to take him, but when they were passing through, she saw a creature, much like him, with yellow eyes and black hair.

She was afraid of it. It licked its jaws and looked on her with hungry eyes. She trembled, unable to move.

"It will devour me!" she cried.

He let her hand go, and stepped between her and the beast.

She could hear snarling, but could not see his face. The beast in front of them snarled back. He barked at it, and it ceased. It backed away and let out a whimper, then it ran off into the smoke.

He offered his hand, and she took it. There was one more place she took him to. It was where she could see light beyond the trees.

"I want to go there, but I am too afraid…"

He squeezed her hand and pulled her toward the light, and she followed. The smoke crept in beneath their feet, but he paid it no mind. The branches grasped at them, but he only glanced at them. The waters were shallow, and they only splashed through.

Before they could make it, she pulled and he stopped. She looked back and then looked at him.

"I am frightened…"

His yellow eyes stared at her, "It is your choice to make, but I will stay with you…"

She looked back to the forest, and then stood next to him, "I will go…"

Together, they stepped out of the forest and into the light.

* * *

Slowly, the world began to materialize around her, like an oil painting. Large, vague details bled into existence, and then smaller ones. The colors were dark blacks, blues, and purples with a tinge of orange. Then, like rushing into a clearing, she realized where she was.

She was in a dark, empty classroom. The smell was coming from the person that was holding her against the wall. It was coming from Taisuke, and he was the only other person with her. She had not seen anyone while in the halls. If she screamed, no one would hear her.

Fear crept up her arms and legs, making her heart beat fast. Fear of what would happen next.

His smell was all over her. His arms were around her. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't move.

She writhed, the smell became putrid, his arms around her, suffocating her. She did not want to be here. It was too much. Something was going to happen, and she became more frightened. She squirmed and pushed.

"Let go of me…" she tried to say, but he couldn't hear her, just as she did not hear him before.

She fought harder. She wrestled with the arms on her, touching her. She thought she was going to be sick.

"Let go of me! _Let_ _go!_ " she screamed.

The arms loosened their grip and she came out swinging, ready for a fight.

"Huh?" Taisuke stepped back, shock on his face.

Kotonoha panted, looking at Taisuke, her arms still raised a little, just in case. Then she ran. She could feel tears on her cheeks as she gasped, and panted, and ran. She did not know where she was going to, only that she needed to get as far away from Taisuke as possible. She needed to be somewhere safe.

* * *

The bonfire outside raged on, lighting up everything around it in orange, flickering illumination. Couples danced around it while others watched. Eiichi was among them, leaning up against a tree.

The air was filled with dull music to prompt the dancing, along with a tirade of emotions that Eiichi could pick out like he was at a buffet. Joy, jealousy, elation, sadness, he could list them without thinking about it. It had been a very eventful day for him, and he was not in so much mental pain as he was exhausted, especially from his back problem, being on it all day had brought back some of the soreness.

He shuffled the dirt with his shoe and fished in his pocket for his lighter. He took it out and began fiddling with it in one hand as he peered about at the students, dancing and meandering.

"School festival…what a crock," he sneered.

"I think they can be pleasant," a familiar voice spoke from behind him.

He turned and saw Kotonoha standing off to his side from the tree. Her hands clasped together, she stood very formal like, like a true school committee member.

"If you try to find something good out of it, I think you can learn to enjoy it much more," her face soft, a light smile on it.

"If you can put it like that, you could pass for a true politician," he joked. "I don't like politicians, but you're the only one I'd probably vote for…"

She approached him and as she did, Eiichi began to feel something emanating from her. Behind that smile, she was concealing terror, doubt, confusion, and a small sensation of triumph. He also noticed she was breathing heavy as she got closer.

"What the hell happened?" his voice was immediately serious. He quickly stepped over to her.

Her face showed a little of those emotions, just for a moment, and returned to her simple smile, "It's nothing that concerns you."

"Like hell it does. You're lying. What happened?"

Concerned now, she looked at the ground, "Nothing really, but if I told you, you would only get angry, and it would fix nothing."

"I'm angry _now_."

And then he remembered his premonition. He remembered seeing Taisuke on top of Kotonoha, his heavy breathing. How could he have forgotten!? Admittedly, he'd been having a pretty good time at this particular festival, but all the positive emotions he'd been overrun by caused him to forget about his job! It could have happened and he was not there to stop it! He panicked.

"It's Sawanaga isn't it? He did something. I'll kill 'em!"

Eiichi started to go, but Kotonoha raised a single hand and touched his chest. Just a simple touch and like a spell, he could not move any further, and she held him there.

"I am not lying," her eyes on his. "Sawanaga approached me, but I expressed that I did not feel the same way about him. He did not bother me at all afterwards."

The music and festivities commenced beyond them. The shadows and orange light danced off her face. He could feel her distress, and if it weren't for the rough light, he probably would have seen that she had been crying. He was thankful for it, because if he could, there would have been no stopping him then.

Eiichi took a reluctant step back and collected himself. He began fishing in his coat for his pack.

"Not here," she said, "If someone sees you…"

He rolled his eyes, frustrated, and removed his hand.

"I can't be angry, I can't smoke, what do you want me to do?"

"Just remain…"

Eiichi shuffled the ground again. Kotonoha looked over at the fire. Makoto and Sakei had begun dancing in front of everyone. She felt her heart sink, and Eiichi felt it too. Taisuke had not lied. Their dance was a declaration of their bond, or so everyone was lead to believe.

Eiichi looked over at her, he figured something like this would happen. She was longing for something and it must have been to be out there, with Makoto, which was a something he didn't know that he could help her with anymore.

"Eiichi…have you danced with anyone today?"

Eiichi stopped. She was emitting compassion now, curiosity, and another emotion he had not noticed much lately. In one way, it could be defined as agape.

"Nah. That ain't for me," he had actually refused several requests. At this rate, it didn't look like his fame would last very long.

"Why not?" she looked at him.

He peered at her, "Are you hinting at something here?"

He was trying to be casual, but really, his heart was pounding so hard, he thought he could feel the shockwave in his undershirt.

"I'm asking if you really want to dance."

"How am I supposed to answer that question?"

"I should not have to say it for you," she was being bold again, even assertive. Whatever had happened, something in her had changed.

Eiichi checked the air for any signs of that foul darkness he had been witness to. It was nowhere to be found. He knocked and there was no answer.

"Eiichi…" she used one hand to pull her hair up over her ear, "Would you like to dance with me?"

Eiichi wondered if she noticed that he was now the one breathing heavily. This shot of emotions from her was making his mind run laps and do backflips, and it felt so good. He gave his still healing back some consideration, but this was an opportunity he could not pass up. It would have to endure. He stepped over to her and offered his hand. She smiled and took it.

"I'll be careful," she whispered.

They calmly walked out in front of the crowd to where Sakei and Makoto were dancing, oblivious to the approaching pair. A few yards from them, Kotonoha and Eiichi stood and began. Sakei was the first to notice and nearly stumbled out of Makoto's arms. They turned, and frozen in place, they watched the pair, arm in arm, hand in hand. Their special moment interrupted by a school committee member and a school delinquent.


	9. Chapter 9 No More

**Chapter 9: No More**

Makoto stood in a little shop area with his hands in his coat pockets. It had been getting cold and winter was on its way. Halloween and fall decorations still hung in the windows of some nearby cafes.

He had received a text from Kotonoha asking him to meet here. Despite the tirade of messages he received from her during the festival, this had been the first one he'd received from her in days. Upon receiving it, he had not been visiting anyone recently, so he figured it was worth some time. She had after all been very popular, although for the strangest reasons.

He never took her for suicidal, and always figured her to just be that quiet, self-kept girl he had once wanted to be with. Her suicide attempt had just creeped him out. She was weird anyways, in that she seemed physically incapable of being intimate with him. It had never registered well with him because based on his most recent experiences, girls wanted to be intimate just as much as he did. Something was seriously wrong with her, she just didn't fit in with the rest of them. He figured she was so quiet, she'd just fade into the background, since she could not get over her problems and leave him to do as he pleased. That was how everything was turning out, until _he_ showed up…

Makoto touched a bruise on his right jawbone and felt the dull pain. The swelling had gone down from last week.

After Eiichi attacked him, he had received a lot of attention and sympathy from Sekai, and a few others. He figured this would work out nicely for him in the near future, until what happened the next day. Eiichi wasn't even supposed to be around, but yet there he was, hanging out the window, holding Kotonoha by the arm.

Eiichi just happened to be in the right place at the right time, that's all. If he had been there, he would have done the same thing, then maybe Kotonoha would be willing to submit to him. A violent loner like Eiichi didn't deserve that kind of publicity. And what was up with that love confession? And then interrupting his dance with Sekai during the festival? It was just one thing after another! He always knew Eiichi was weird too. But that didn't matter now, he was about to meet with Kotonoha after a very long time apart. Maybe despite what happened, she realized Eiichi really was a psycho and had decided to leave him. Maybe something spooked her and made her come running back. She wasn't right in the head, but he'd be willing to sit through it. He knew she couldn't get away, none of them could. She would meet up with him, they would go visit some shops, and then maybe, she'd be willing to go back to his place. In her desperation, she might be willing to actually go all the way with him, and that would show Eiichi.

She appeared around the corner of a nearby art gallery, wearing one of her fine coats and a beret. He couldn't wait to get them off her. She looked about and saw him. He waved to her and she calmly walked up to him.

"Oh, Katsura-chan," he said it like they'd been good friends all this time. He actually braced himself for some of her obsessive talk, how she always wanted to be around him, giving him no room to breathe or talk with others. "So, did you want to go somewhere together? We could see a movie, or just walk around."

"That's not why I asked you here…" she stood in her usual pose, with her hands clasped together, 'admiring' the pavement.

"Then we could go to a café, I'll get you something really nice."

"I said that's not why I asked you here."

"Oh…then what is it you want to talk about?" minor change in plans, but things could still work out.

"I wanted to tell you…" she didn't say anything else and looked like she was struggling with something.

"You look so beautiful today," he added.

There was no reaction. She looked up, into his eyes, and spoke.

"I want to tell you that it's over."

"Between you and Eiichi?"

"No…we're finished. I am done," her face was frighteningly stern as she stared straight ahead. "Makoto, I don't love you anymore."

He had only ever heard two girls say they loved him. One was Sekai, when they were on the roof of the school, when he had wanted to have some "special" time with her, and the other was this girl standing before him. She shouted it from a window just before jumping. And now, hearing it this way was so alien to him, he had trouble putting it together.

"You're…you're saying you're breaking up with me?" Makoto was dumbstruck.

She must have made a mistake with her words.

"Yes."

Maybe he was still getting over the shock with Eiichi from a few days ago, but he grimaced and clenched his fists. This was outrageous, he gets beat on and followed around by this clingy bitch, only to have her do this to him!? He didn't know why, but he felt like he was losing something that was his. If she had wanted to be with him so badly, why all of a sudden was she refusing him?

"No you're not," she had been so weak and easy to manipulate, she just needed to be reminded.

"Yes. Yes I am," her voice was straight and narrow.

"So what, who are you with now!?" his voice raised.

"I am not with anyone now."

He breathed hard, "Bullshit! It's Eiichi, isn't it? It's so obvious! You've been going around behind my back with him!"

"No one has been doing that."

"That's a lie! Why are you so interested in him, huh!? Look! See?" He pointed to his face, "See? This is what he is capable of! For all you know, it could happen to you!"

People were staring now, and he wanted them to see.

"He's a criminal, and a—

"Eiichi is a kind and good person!" she broke his train of insults.

"I doubt that, you're just as crazy as he is. Where did you get this idea? Huh? What is it about him that interests you so much? What does he have that I don't?"

1She let the questions hang there for a moment, and then she looked right into his eyes, her voice was as steady as a frozen lake, "When you were not there, he was. When no one was there, he was waiting for me. He invited me into his home. I got to meet his wonderful brother, and learn about his honorable family. What do I know about you? What is there for me to know?"

"There's a lot. What about all those other times we were together? I can show you so much!"

"But you never did. When I was alone, and he had nothing to give, he gave me himself to confide in, when there was no benefit to reap. He went to lengths that I never imaged a person could, just to keep me afloat. He knows more about sacrifice than you could ever understand." Her eyes were becoming glassy, but her face remained stern. "We have shared so much together. He loves me just as I am, unconditionally."

He couldn't believe this, it was just a bunch of girly, romantic crap she was spewing. She'd been reading too many of those damn romance novels instead of experiencing the real thing. All he could do now was appeal to those same desires. He had to get her back, right now.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry for everything that I have done to you, please let me—

"Don't!" she stepped back, "If you touch me, Eiichi will know."

Makoto reeled back. He didn't want any more to do with that, he didn't want her psycho boyfriend on his tail, there's no telling what he might do next time. If she ran crying to him, he would probably have to change schools.

"It sounds like you're with Eiichi now," the spite dripped from his tongue.

"That is yet to be declared. But one thing is certain, he is a better friend than any of you have been to me."

She did not say goodbye and left him standing in the market to cope with his demons, just as alone as he had left her.

1 "Bridge Over Troubled Waters" by Black Label Society


	10. Chapter 10 Fool Me Twice

**Chapter 10: Fool Me Twice**

There had been a cold front the night before that brought an intense storm. The students at Sakakino Academy stayed indoors the whole day. The windows of the school were attacked by heavy rain on a constant basis. Lightning flashed and thunder rumbled during classes. During lunch, it was not even safe to go outside.

Eiichi had spent his entire time in class, fervently tapping his finger on his desk and absent mindedly grasping at the half empty pack of cigs in his coat pocket. Eiichi hated rain, it always brought about negative emotions if it hung around too long, though a fresh rain during summer, or a rare warm rain in fall, had the complete opposite effect.

If lightning flashed, the combined anticipation of thunder from everyone else made him twice as nervous. It was all he could do to keep from jumping out of his seat when a heavy clap of thunder echoed outside. He couldn't help it after all, and this was why rainy weather frustrated him the most.

A student had actually noticed him jump as a big clap of thunder shook the walls of the school.

"Whoa, Eiichi the hero is afraid of thunderstorms."

A female student overheard this and swooned, "Awww, that's sooo cuuute…"

During lunch he had gone around to try and find Kotonoha. Their usual meeting place was off limits at the time, so he sent her a text asking where she was.

A few seconds later he received a text back that read, 'Around.'

He did not find this funny and sent back, 'I guess I'll keep looking…'

He did not find her.

During class, he managed to sneak her another text, asking, 'Do you like rain?'

He actually received one back, saying, 'I love it!'

About half an hour before school had let out, the rain had stopped and the clouds were beginning to break. Students sauntered out of the building and into the weather, hoping they would not have to use their umbrellas and parkas.

Eiichi was feeling relieved to be out. The further away from large groups of people he was, the better. Their reactions and emotions at times like this were too intense, and he was better off alone or only around one or two at a time. As he peered about for anyone that might recognize him, he heard feet padding through the water behind him.

"Eiichi!" Kotonoha called his name as she ran up to him.

He turned, "Watch out! The path is still wet."

"How was your day?" she said rather cheerily as she approached.

"Well…so-so…" he said uneasily.

"You don't like rain, do you?"

"Well…I wouldn't say that I love it…"

"Is that so?" she tilted her head a little and he found it awfully cute.

"I-It's not like I don't like it…I mean, hey, at least you like it…"

She giggled, "That's not much of an answer."

They began walking.

"By the way, that was an interesting text you sent me," he said curiously.

"I don't remember sending any texts," she lied.

"Hm…"

They continued walking.

"So how was your day?" he asked.

"It was good! The committee gave me the day off. I'm not sure why, but they insisted on taking care of all the paper work for me. I really feel bad because I was not there to help out with much during the festival…" this had her feeling a little down.

Eiichi smiled, "I think you've done your share of the work. What matters is that you're happy."

"You think so?" she looked at him.

"Yeah!"

Eiichi pretty much had the committee under his thumb after busting them at the festival. With the addition of them knowing that he was very much involved with her, since 'Kotonoha' and 'Eiichi' had become big names at the school now, the committee probably decided to take him up on his advice and not place so much work on her shoulders, likely more for their sake than hers. He had an idea that things would start running more smoothly in that little group.

Kotonoha and Eiichi's popularity had been far from dying down, and Eiichi was half expecting a group of students to see them walking together and run up requesting more pictures.

"So uh…how are you handling all this?"

"You'll have to be more specific," she smiled coyly.

Eiichi gave her a side glance, "Everyone knowing your name, people wanting pictures n' all that."

"That's happened, but mostly they ask me about you, what you're like. If I…have accepted your confession…" a tremendous blush broke out on her face. Playful or not, she couldn't help bringing this one up.

It sounded like she was getting more of the back end of the popularity, since she had been the reason for him being there in the first place. Ignorance could be harmful.

Eiichi was just as flustered, "W-Well, don't worry about that. They don't know everything."

"Yeah!"

"Right?"

1They were awkwardly quiet now. A low rumble of thunder resounded in the clouds. Though he did not enjoy the weather, Eiichi felt better around people who did. Feeding off their enjoyment was better than sticking around someone who could only crave blue skies twenty-four seven. Something about this weather had her in a very interesting mood. It wasn't just that, like the night when they danced together, she was triumphant, but that sensation was even stronger now. Something was telling him she had been very busy this past week.

"Eiichi, do you like rain?"

This question again? "I suppose it has its good sides…"

She stopped and he turned.

"What's up?"

There was something that concerned her that she had to get off her chest, in that way that anyone who had just taken a big step could feel, not knowing what was going to happen next. Independence could be crazy scary, but it was good in its own wild way.

"I…I told Makoto…that it's over…"

He looked at her.

"We're no longer together…"

"That's good…" astounded, he felt relief more than anything. "That's very good! I'm…I'm proud of you Koto-chan. In fact, I think this deserves a celebration, it's a Saturday after all."

It may take her some time to get over that loser, but now he was out of her personal life for good. Eiichi was suddenly feeling pretty festive, he reached into his jacket for his pack.

"Eiichi…"

He placed a cig in his mouth and fished around for his lighter, "Hm?"

She was getting that way again, curiosity flowing through her mind. Jeez, girls switch gears fast. It was just like when they danced together, the blood must have been pumping through her like mad. She didn't know what she was feeling. He had an idea, but paid it no mind. It was that sensation of self-worth that she was not used to. The world had just opened itself up to her and she was tasting freedom for the first time in a long time, so it made sense her emotions would be all over the place.

He brought the lighter up and began flicking it. Her hand appeared in front of his face, as if the only way she knew how to respond to his bad habits was to invade his personal space. It grabbed the cig from his lips, reflexive almost. He was not going to keep putting up with this if he had anything to say about it.

But with the cig in one hand, she used her other to grab and push his hand, with the lighter, down. She raised her face toward his.

There were a lot of things Eiichi did not understand, even with his abilities. In fact, his mental capability to read emotions seemed to only make things more confusing for him. He could probably walk into a gambling ring and walk out with a couple thousand in winnings. He could predict when someone was lying, when they were angry, but hid it too well, when someone had been working themselves too hard, when someone was having malicious thoughts, or even when two people liked each other, but were too afraid to say anything. He had even gone through a period when he thought he could predict when a business deal was going to come to fruition, when a friendship would last, or even when a marriage would last. He learned though, that these things were never definitive. Just as emotions could creep up out of nowhere, or change with the weather. Things could be very regular and mundane for him, and reading people not all that difficult, but there were always those times that surprised the hell out of him. It was because of this he figured, maybe rain wasn't so bad.

Her lips pressed against his, eyes closed, her hair flowing in the wind, still clutching the cigarette in a fist held against his chest. Eiichi did not close his eyes yet, in fact, they were very much wide. Ever since the day she kissed him while he was laying vulnerably on the couch, he figured if it was going to happen again, he'd see it coming. Then, she had been so distraught and the idea of it was so far from him mind. She had probably done it while not knowing what she was doing. But this time, she had done a fantastic job of muddling the waters so he would not know. She had managed to fool him a second time.

His eyes closed and his arms curled around her, pressing her figure close to him. He did not care who saw, and he could sense she did not either. Fuck 'em…

The sky lit up around them. Sunlight peaked from over the dark clouds, the leaves reflected in green and gold light, the wet path lit up, shimmering. Small drops fell from the sky in the aftermath of rain, as the wind rushed and leaves rustled.

They opened their eyes and each found one gazing upon the other. Eiichi touched her face, "That was unexpected…"

Kotonoha smiled and giggled.

They loosed each other and looked at the beauty surrounding them.

"I'm so sorry if I—

"No," he stopped her.

They gazed at each other again.

"Don't apologize," he smiled.

The smell of wet dirt filled the air, students walked past.

"C'mon, I'll walk you home," he swiped the unlit cigarette out of her hand, stepped over to a trash bin and tossed it.

They walked side by side. She would not touch him again afterward, but she walked very close, her arm brushing against his.

"Today's a good day," he said, and she laughed again.

1 "Jacob's Latter" by Chimp Spanner


	11. Chapter 11 You're Not the Only One

**Chapter 11: You're Not the Only One**

"Eh Torio! Did I leave the tickets out there?" Eiichi shouted from his room.

"Yeah, right on the couch!" Torio responded from the kitchen.

"Oh good! I thought I'd lost 'em."

"Do you want anything to eat?"

"Nah, I'm good."

"Too nervous I see," Torio muttered to himself.

Torio had been prepping a small meal and if it were not for the current event Eiichi had been anticipating, the meal would have been bigger and Eiichi would've actually been hungry. Torio wiped his hands on a kitchen towel, wearing an apron and a contented smile.

"I'll put yours in the fridge," he began saran wrapping a plate of food.

Torio had learned some years ago the qualities and benefits of being a good cook. It had won him the notable respect of several associates and had gotten him into a number of bedrooms.

He took out a bottle of sake, twisted off the cap, and poured a cup into a saucepan to heat. Then he undid his apron and hung it on a kitchen hook.

"I know this may already be a futile effort on my part," he called out, stepping into the living room, "because I know you're nervous, but don't you think you might be going a little bit overboar—

Eiichi stepped out of the hall.

"Pffff!" Torio immediately burst into hysterical laughter.

"What? What!?"

Eiichi had appeared a little overdressed, wearing a formal black coat and tie with slacks.

Torio collected himself, "Okay. Lil' bro, when was the last time you went on a date? Loose the tie man!"

Eiichi looked himself over, "I thought this would be more to her liking."

"You're going on a date…downtown, and wherever else you decide to go, not a dinner party. You're overdressed, James Bond. Kotonoha-chan is a classy girl, but you need to dress to fit your setting. The fact you even have a suit is surprising enough to me, where did you get that?"

"I had to wear it to that military benefit dad took us to once."

"Ohhh, ah yeah…" Torio stepped over and removed the tie and coat. "Unbutton the top two and you're good to go."

"But I'll just look like _you_!" Eiichi flared.

"And you'll be thanking me every moment in your heart. The ladies just can't get enough of this," he struck a pose. "And _she_ won't be able to get enough of _you_. Which reminds me."

He reached into the pocket of a nearby pair of slacks laying on the couch and tossed Eiichi something.

Eiichi looked in his hand and saw the reflective wrapper of a condom.

"Oh gimme' a break!" Eiichi rolled his eyes.

"It's gonna' happen someday bro, and this could be the day."

Eiichi's face turned bright red, "Kotonoha is a very delicate girl! She's practically afraid of men and she's been through a lot of shit lately! If I make a move like this," he waved the condom, "it'll just confirm everything she's ever thought about guys! I cannot use this. Just her seeing it on me would create tension!" He threw the condom at Torio.

"Whoa, whoa, okay, a simple 'no thanks' would have been satisfactory. But keep in mind, she _is_ a fragile girl – with needs, passions, and desires," he pointed. "She's human and flawed, and you can't always put her on that pedestal, or she's going to start feeling inadequate."

"I have to be cautious with her. She's special and her concerns need to be taken seriously if she's going to be with anyone."

"Well I'm very glad she's managed to capture your 'outlaw heart' so thoroughly. But when the time comes, and I would hope that you know when that is, if I've taught you anything worthwhile, you need to make your move. She wants it too, even if she doesn't know it."

"Oh…just…fuck you," Eiichi stewed.

Torio waved out his hands, "Hey, I'm the doctor, and my office is always open."

"You're unbelievable…"

"So I'm told."

"Stop that! Does everything have to be an innuendo with you!?"

Torio laughed, "Okay, now let's talk etiquette."

"Oh man it never ends. You're making me wish I was already gone," he had been fighting butterflies for the past couple hours.

"I know I don't need to teach you all the door holding, complementing her, politeness stuff; that's grade school. I'm talking what's going on in here," Torio poked Eiichi on the head. "You said she's special, well you're kinda' touched in the head yourself."

Eiichi grumbled.

"I know you've been going through a lot, and you've had a few incidences."

"I wouldn't call nearly falling out of a window a simple incident," Eiichi irked.

"Still, you've played action hero, now it's time to play ordinary guy. This means you need to try and keep that melon of yours in check. Meaning no 'oh man, it's too much, I can't hold on' pity parties," Torio mimicked Eiichi, clutching his head dramatically. "It may be asking a lot, but you don't want her thinking this is going to be a regular thing. She already knows what you're like normally, but an incident on your very first date can cause a major change in opinion."

"In case you've forgotten, I have been on a date before, and the emotions that run in that are very complex."

"Who was that anyways? Ka…Kataya…"

Eiichi gave a blank stare, "It was Ina-chan, stop thinking of one of your girls and focus."

"Oh right, Ina-chan! Nice girl. Messed with her hair a little more than normal, but nice."

"Focus!"

"Right, so how did you deal?"

"It was more like trying to solve a rubix cube than anything…"

"Then don't try to solve it. Try to focus on the simple things, what you'll eat, what she's wearing, where you're going. Just stare at the sunset for goodness sake, it'll make you look mysterious and she'll want to join you!"

Eiichi sighed, "Oh man, this is going to be an awkwardly painful date."

"Only if you let it be little bro."

* * *

1Kotonoha arrived a few minutes early, and Eiichi had been in the shop square well before the time they agreed on. The evening sun was just beginning to climb down and the clouds had been painted with orange light.

"Was I late?" she asked.

"No, you're fine," Eiichi cast his eyes over her a moment. "You look…wow…wonderful!"

She blushed in the light blouse and skirt she wore, "Thank you…"

"So…you want to get going?"

"Mhm!"

Eiichi had bought tickets to an amusement park nearby, but they spent some time walking around shops before going. They tasted some interesting foods at some of the venders in the square.

Later, at a jewelry stand, Eiichi bought Kotonoha a pair of earrings she had her eyes on. He was thankful they were at an economy price.

At one time, Kotonoha pointed out the billboard of a new horror slasher that would be coming out that summer. Eiichi had some recurring thoughts about this, but batted them away. Really, he was intrigued that she would actually be into that stuff.

At a book boutique, Kotonoha marveled over a slew of romance novels they had on display, and watched as Eiichi peeked through a small section of human interest and adventure.

On their way to a café, Eiichi had to stop and marvel at a large display of photos featuring the country side of Japan. One part of the display had lots of images of Onna Beach in Okinawa, and he got a few ideas for the future.

At the café, Kotonoha had a fine mocha drink and Eiichi had a plain coffee, a plate of assorted sponge cakes sat between the two of them. Eiichi was listening to Kotonoha talk of one of the novels he bought her.

2"He's an Irish sailor who leaves for the Americas on a fishing and trade expedition, and she's the daughter of an English noble. They met in a field when he told her he would be leaving," she was very lively.

"And so this one is while he's away."

"Mhm, they send each other letters while he's at port. Her parents want her to wed someone else because they don't like him and believe he won't come back for her."

"But she hangs in there…"

"I hope so, the last story ended so sadly, things must get better this time."

"Well best wishes to them. Will you let me know how it goes?"

"Of course! I'll lend it to you when I'm done, if you like."

"That's even better."

They talked more before leaving for the park.

Upon getting there, the lights and festivities swallowed them up and they nearly forgot their strains and pressures. They took in the many rides and then stepped into the park arcade, where they played about on shooters, table hockey and DDR.

While going head to head at a racing game, Eiichi tried to distract Kotonoha by reaching over and messing with the gear shift on her side. She actually punched him in the shoulder afterwards.

After getting off another rollercoaster, they decided to take a rest.

They sat at a park bench and Eiichi looked over to her. Kotonoha breathed and gazed around at the lights and people. Upon reading her emotions, she seemed pretty content. Eiichi knew this would have been inappropriate if she had been aware, but he figured it had been worth a check. It wasn't like he could turn it off anyways.

"Thank you Eiichi…for everything…" she looked at her hands now, rested in her lap. She had put a fine gloss on her nails for the occasion.

"Well I can't take all the credit. You've done so much—

"But, I know that I've been a trouble. Sometimes, I look back and can't believe that I could not stop talking about Itou in front of you…"

"Stop..."

"With the things you said to me…what you've done for me…how you must've felt…it must have hurt you a lot."

He placed his hand lightly on her shoulder and she turned.

"Don't…don't mention any of that now. None of that is here, and it's not happening right now. It may have not been pleasant, but it's what got us here. Right now, this is us."

Long after he had finished speaking she continued to look into his eyes. Eiichi was beginning to feel like there was something he should do here. He was unsure. He looked away as if he hadn't noticed.

Would it be too soon? They had done it before, twice! So what would be the difference? She was so self-conscious it made it hard to tell.

He had his pack in his shirt pocket, he reached in and removed it. He flipped the lid open and was about to pull one out when he noticed Kotonoha frowning at the sidewalk.

"Sorry…I do it whenever I get nervous…" he put the pack away.

She brightened up some, "That's okay."

He could feel that she still wanted him to do something while they were there.

"Eiichi-kun…do you like me?" she muttered.

He felt so ashamed, like he had done something wrong.

' _I should've controlled my impulses and not taken the cigs out! I'm so stupid!_ '

They looked at each other again. He turned all the way this time, resting his arm on the back of the bench, "What did I say to you when we were hanging out that window?"

"Huh…" she was surprised.

Just the mere mention had her reliving it with him. The feeling of imminent death, the vertigo, being suspended in midair with only hope to hold on to. He was witnessing it through her. He had been witness to a lot of the same. He had seen men trying to kill each other in battle, had felt what it was like to carry a child out of a burning building, or the depression and hunger pains of starvation in an internment camp, without ever setting foot outside his 'normal' life.

"I wasn't saying that just to get you to snap out of it. When I say something like that, I mean it."

"I…" she couldn't collect herself fast enough.

"If I had lost my footing, I wouldn't have let go, even for a second. I would have fallen with you. And that's alright with me."

Her eyes quivered in the light, her hair rested around her shoulders. He could do it right now. Right-now, but he already thought this was too much. He had screwed up. This was supposed to be fun, an escape from all that, and he'd just brought it all back up.

He turned his head and looked at the sidewalk just as she had been.

He felt her hand on his. She scooted very close to him, her thy and arm against his, even their shoes were touching. She got as close to him as she possibly could, like she couldn't let any air be between them.

She stared at the sidewalk too. Her nervous tension was flaring up like wild fire, but beyond that, she was very happy. This was another big step for her.

He squeezed her hand, "You didn't have to do that. I'm satisfied just being with you."

She rested her head on his shoulder, "And I, you…"

* * *

Eiichi had been surprised at the estate Kotonoha lived in when he walked her home the first time, long ago. Though now, walking her there in the dark felt more like he was on guard duty. He had been scanning every alley and corner they passed. Kotonoha even mentioned he seemed tense, in which he responded that he was just taking in the evening.

She opened the gate and they walked up to her door, Eiichi was feeling even tenser now. Thugs creeping out of an alley with baseball bats could not have prepped him for this.

Kotonoha stopped, turned almost militant like, and said, "I had a wonderful night." Just like before.

Eiichi was swimming in so many emotions that he didn't know which were his or hers. They were both just as nervous. This is why first dates always did it for him. On both sides, there were not enough negative emotions for him to feel pain, but not enough positive for him to know what the hell was going on.

Just when he was pulling himself together, without warning, she took his hand, closed her eyes and lifted her face to his once again, but she did not kiss him this time. Their foreheads touched, and she took him to Onna Beach.

The waves rushed up onto the shore, he could hear them crash and hiss. She placed him right where the surf met his feet, and he could feel the sand escaping from between his toes as the tide retreated. There, he could see Kotonoha and himself laid out on the beach under a large umbrella, full swimwear, holding hands. They were the only two there. As if giving him a gift, before anything that he could have planned on doing in this moment, she wanted him to see this first.

"You…how did you know…" he remembered the pictures in the display as the cool wind swept his hair back and he could feel the warm sun on his face.

"You're not the only one who can read people," her voice jested in his head. "I know that you love to travel. This is our next goal…" the waves crashed.

When she opened her eyes, his lips were on hers and they held each other close. He wanted to take her now, so badly. Then it was over.

"I can't promise you we'll be alone like that," he said.

"It's okay. I like to exaggerate."

They laughed, their heads still touching.

"I'll see you tomorrow…Good night…" he whispered.

"Good night…"

She opened the front door. When she was inside, he turned and walked away, slower than he thought he had ever walked in his life.

Stepping out of the gate, he was still replaying the scene in his head. He was so excited, overjoyed even. He couldn't remember a time he'd ever felt like this. It was funny, how they had spent all this time together over the past month or so – had it really been that long? – and now his thoughts were that he could not wait to see her again. Just as he had been watching over her, she had been watching over him. It was amazing how having someone paying attention to you, when you did not realize it, brought up such feelings of endearment, especially when it was someone you were in love with.

He stood under a street lamp. He took his pack out and flipped the lid open. There were four smokes left, including his lucky. He looked in the direction of Kotonoha's house and back at the pack.

"Nah…" he closed it, put it back in his pocket and left the yellow light.

* * *

In the light of Makoto's room, a girl with long, lightly colored hair stood buttoning up the undershirt of her uniform. She kept stealing glances at a lump on the bed that was concealed by the sheets.

"You've been rather aggressive lately…" she said distastefully.

There was no answer from the bed. After slipping her skirt back on, she did up her hair in loops on both sides.

"This isn't even fun anymore. Is there something that you need to talk about?"

Not only had he been too aggressive, she had felt like he wasn't even focusing.

"Is it something to do with Sekai?"

Still no response. She noticed his cell was laying on his desk.

She picked it up and flipped it open, scanning through his texts.

"Sekai has been getting pretty paranoid lately. If you're not careful, she could find this. When was the last time you spoke with her?"

"It's not Sekai!" a voice snapped from the covers.

She tossed the phone on the bed and hastily continued getting dressed. She grabbed her tote bag and before leaving, she turned, "I'm not coming over here anymore if you're going to keep acting like this."

"Then don't…"

She left, not turning out the light.

* * *

The sun was climbing just over the horizon when Eiichi made it to Kotonoha's house before school the next day. When he woke up that morning to make the walk, it was still dark out, winter was closing in. He was not use to getting up this early, or having to walk so far, but the benefit of getting to see her run out her front door to greet him was so worth it.

The gate to her house began opening and she appeared around the corner, "Hey you!"

"Hey yourself," he smiled.

The gate began closing behind them as they walked away.

"I've been thinking Eiichi…"

"You have!? This is revolutionary!"

"Stop it!" she laughed and elbowed him. "I meant to say, I've been wondering about your grades. You've missed a lot of school, and I wonder if that has hurt you at all."

"Ah, I imagine I'm good. How bad can it be?"

"That doesn't sound reassuring at all…"

"Well, I mean grades are only so important. You might be able to get into a good college, but these days it seems all the graduates end up studying for entrance exams anyways, so it's like why bother?"

"But you're a senior. Eiichi, don't you have any thoughts on what you want to do after you graduate?"

Eiichi had almost never contemplated this. In his childhood, he'd had the typical dreams of being a cop or a firefighter, but as soon as adolescence had taken the wheel, he had become more concerned with how he was going to keep from passing out in front of his classmates.

"I just take things as they come really. But you're making this all about me, what about your goals?"

"Oh, I um…"

"Oh I see how it is, you wanted to ask me because you didn't know what to do yourself."

"No, it's not like that!" she defended.

"Wanting to be the stay at home mom, huh?" Eiichi teased, but it backfired on him.

Kotonoha's head was now flooded with thoughts of the future. Eiichi even caught a glimpse of himself with his arm around her while they looked over beautiful baby girl.

They had stopped walking and were blushing uncontrollably, unable to look each other in the eye. They had been together for a while, but had only just started dating. Was it too soon to be having these thoughts?

"Uh, sorry about that…" he muttered.

"No, no, I'm sorry…"

"Uh h-hey, let's keeping going, or we're gonna' be late."

"Yeah…" Kotonoha couldn't let the subject hang around too long, "We can check your report card at the main office."

"Do we really have to?" he groaned.

"Stop being a baby."

Later, in the main office, Eiichi held his report card in front of his gaping distraught face, while Kotonoha stood by with a look of concern. It was nothing but D's and a few F's.

"Yup, you only get what you put into it?" Kamon-sensei stood by, his gruff arms folded.

"It looks like we'll need to spend some time in the library," Kotonoha muttered.

"But…" Eiichi staggered.

"Yeah, it seems while your man here was off playing hero, he forgot to take care of his other responsibilities. Let that be a lesson for ya, Kuzoka."

Eiichi slouched, "I never even bothered with work, so why does it hurt so much to see this?"

Kotonoha laid a hand on his back, "There, there."

At lunch, Eiichi met with Kotonoha in her class. He had a feeling he'd see Sekai and Makoto, but they were so passive aggressive he didn't expect any confrontation.

"You wanna' head up to the roof?" he walked over to where she was seated.

"Just a moment, I need to skim this," she had a committee form in front of her.

He looked up the arena seats to where Sekai and Makoto were sitting at the back. They were too far away and there were too many students for him to pick up a reading, but just from a distance, Sekai looked like something was bothering her. She was whispering to Makoto. Eiichi didn't really care what was going on, as long as they weren't bothering them.

He knelt down, crossing his arms on the desk, right in front of Kotonoha and rested his chin. She tried to ignore him, but smiled.

"So where do you wanna' go this weekend?"

"Hmm…" she peered at him, "I don't know that I want to go anywhere just yet. I think you need to focus more."

His face became sullen, "Seriously?"

"Eiichi, if your studies are slipping you need to pay more attention to that, which is why we'll be studying together in the library the rest of this week. If you can put the hours in, we can go."

He actually couldn't say that he was entirely against it. They would be together, which was the main idea. She was doing a pretty good job taking control of things.

Suddenly, Sekai's voice echoed through the room, "You can't make jokes or lies about something like this!"

Eiichi lifted his head and Kotonoha turned, along with everyone else. Sekai continued talking, but it was so low, neither of them could make out what was being said. Makoto was looking very uncomfortable, he was shrinking away from her.

Suddenly Sekai's voice raised again, "That's why I want to discuss it with you!"

"What the hell…" Eiichi muttered.

"If you're telling me something like that, I wouldn't know what to do," said Makoto.

Just then, Sekai stood, "It's your child! Take it seriously!"

"Oh my!" Kotonoha put a hand over her mouth.

"Whoa…" Eiichi stared with wide eyes.

He remembered the situation from his premonition when Sekai made this claim in Makoto's room, and how he found out later, in the most disturbing way, that it wasn't true. He imagined taking Kotonoha out of the picture would have made some changes. However, Kotonoha still had her encounter with Taisuke, even if it had ended differently. He supposed some things never changed.

Everyone in the room stared. Then, Sekai clutched her mouth. Makoto had to get up as she leaned over the seat and began puking on the floor.

"How the 'mighty' have fallen…" Eiichi muttered.

"Shouldn't we help her?" Kotonoha turned to him, worried.

' _Koto-chan, you have a heart of gold._ '

"I'll see what I can do. Stay here."

Eiichi made his way up the stairs. As he approached Sekai, Makoto backed away. Eiichi took his coat off and knelt down to place it on her.

"Don't you touch me you lousy bastard!" she groaned through the sick.

Eiichi backed off. He couldn't understand why, but Sekai was fuming with hatred for him.

"None of this was any of your business to begin with. You showing up only made things worse. So just go…"

Eiichi stared down in pity at this once pure girl now wallowing in her own hate. Hatred for herself, for Makoto, for Kotonoha, for anyone and everyone. The fumes brought about a familiar pain in his head.

He walked away before her output could take him down with her, and back to a side of the room he found much more favorable.

"Why is she…" Kotonoha started to ask.

"Let's go. She says she doesn't want help."

"O-Okay…" Kotonoha grabbed her things and stepped out with Eiichi right behind her.

* * *

Classes had ended, and Kotonoha and Eiichi sat in the library at a long wooden table, text books and papers spread out over its surface. Kotonoha was busy going over a homework assignment of her own while Eiichi sat with his feet propped on the table, twirling a pencil in his fingers, not even looking at the open history book in front of him.

"Eiichi, are you even reading the section?" Kotonoha looked up.

"Yeah, I finished it a minute ago."

"Really, then can you tell me during what period Prime Minister Kuroda Kiyotaka took office?" she reached over and covered the page with her hand.

"Ya know, I seem to remember learning something like this when I was in middle school."

"That's not the point Eiichi," she said, a little exhausted. "I don't want to have to see you walking around here next year because you got held back."

"Really, how do you want to see me then?" he said playfully.

"You need to study."

"Alright! Okay…" he begrudgingly picked up the book.

"I think you're problem is that you lack motivation…"

"Well, what is there to motivate me?" he looked up. "School happens, when it's over, it's over. You move on and forget a lot of what you learned for these ridiculous exams. It's all just an exercise in memory."

"That may be so, but I don't think you're going to change a system that has been used for so many years, worldwide, by dropping out."

He looked at her keenly.

She continued, "Think about this, there's an early winter music event happening this weekend. If you can get half of these back assignments in before then, we'll go. If you think it's all just easy memorization, prove it. I'll be here to quiz you."

"And if I don't?"

"You get to study alone this weekend…"

They looked at each other like they were seated at a gambling table. For as clingy as she had been with Makoto, she was definitely stepping up her game with him.

"Okay, you're on," he picked up the book and began reading.

Just then, there was a bright flash from one side of the table.

"Alright, that's one for the yearbook!" a girl with a large camera said, excitedly.

"Oh God…I'm blind in one eye…" Eiichi winced. "I promise, I'll never look at another text book again…"

"Um, um, excuse me…" Kotonoha peered around, trying to look through her one good eye. "Is someone there?"

The girl with the camera ran over to Kotonoha's side of the table and bowed, "I'm Noda Asako of the School Photography Club, Newspaper Club and Yearbook Club. I've been spending this past year collecting photos of events and daily school life for the yearbook and alumni. I have heard so much about you two lately that I just had to catch you at the most opportune moment possible!"

When their eyes were able to adjust, they found themselves staring at a quirky looking student with long twin braids and a pair of coke bottle glasses.

"I'm sorry I caught you off guard like that, you just looked so wonderful studying together I had to capture it! If I had approached you and requested a photo, it wouldn't have looked as natural. I hope you'll forgive me."

"Nah, no harm done…" Eiichi blinked.

"I think it's wonderful that you thought to do so," Kotonoha said pleasantly.

"Then may I take another?" she got excited again. "I want one of the two lovers together! 'Kotonoha and Eiichi!' 'Always protecting one another!' 'A never falling love!'" she waved her hand through the air, getting a little overdramatic.

They were so thrown off by her radical titles, nervousness rushed over Kotonoha and Eiichi like a bad cold.

Asako managed to get them to stand in front of the book case. "Okay, now put your arm around her like that. Get closer you two! Kotonoha, hold your books with both hands!"

"Like this?"

"Good! So kawaii! Eiichi, tilt your head just a little to the left, Kotonoha, tilt yours to the right, like you're leaning on each other!"

She said she wanted it to look natural, but it felt more unnatural than anything.

"Eiichi, do that smile you do."

"What smile?"

"That one that says, 'Yo, I'm Eiichi.' Like you just did something bad. It's like that guy from those old American Westerns."

"Who?"

"Just gimme' a smile…yeah that'll do. Okay, hold that pose. 3, 2, 1."

There was a flash.

1 "Grady Fernando Comes to Town" by Solas

2 "A Sailor's Life" by Solas


	12. Chapter 12 Pressure

**Chapter 12: Pressure**

The night was cold and at the music event uptown, people walked through the frosty air in coats and heavy jackets. Some of the musicians had to keep using hand warmers just to stay nimble. The market square had been filled with all kinds of music for several hours, with the occasional announcement and high pitched mic feedback. Christmas lights had been hung up early to decorate the event. People sauntered from one performance to the next, carrying fliers, memorabilia, and hot food. Photographers could be seen by every stage, kneeling down and taking promo shots. Some musicians who had not been able to afford a stage, sat on blankets.

Kotonoha and Eiichi were on their way home, carrying a few CDs, fliers, and hot taiyaki. They had spent most of their evening at the event and lost track of time, not really wanting to leave. The cool mist of their breath escaped into the night air as they talked and let out the occasional laugh.

"Wasn't that wonderful?" Kotonoha said.

"So much beautiful music!"

"How was your head Eiichi?"

"I was fine. When people listen to good music it creates some positive waves. Though that one guy banging on the drum and shouting wasn't getting a lot of good vibes."

Kotonoha laughed, "I think he just needed some more members. Oh! Those two guys with the wood guitars that kept tuning and playing while thumping on them, it was like a tiny symphony!"

"I never thought I could hear so much sound come out of one instrument."

"I don't really like rap, but that one guy was pretty funny."

Eiichi laughed, "Yeah, all that stuff he put together was pretty clever. He could do comedy."

"Right? Oh, and that one traditional song that woman did, about a mother's son going off to war…I thought I was going to cry…"

"I know, you wouldn't stop digging your face into my shoulder…"

They laughed together as they crossed an empty street. It was about ten o'clock on a Saturday night, and the traffic was strangely nonexistent for such an overpopulated city.

Eiichi started getting a bad feeling. It had crept up on him as they were walking a downhill curve. They passed under a street lamp and were in the shadows again, that's when it started getting worse.

He became very aware now, his first priority was Kotonoha. At first he couldn't tell where it was coming from. He peered around and behind them, but couldn't see anything. He looked ahead again. Kotonoha was talking, but he didn't hear. The feeling kept getting worse. Something was approaching.

He could hear footsteps moving quickly behind them. He picked up the sensation of rage.

"Kotonoha!" he turned immediately while shoving her out of the way, just as a body collided with his, and he felt something sharp force its way into his abdomen.

There was hair by his face, it was about shoulder length, draped over a pink parka. It was Sekai.

She pressed harder and he could feel something tear inside his body. He looked down and could see a kitchen knife sticking out of him.

She was beyond emotionally distraught, the hatred in her he had noticed earlier that week had consumed her mind. Her thoughts had become so intense he could see images of Makoto struggling underneath her as she was stabbing him with the same knife. He saw Makoto's body lying in his living room, blood was everywhere.

She had killed Makoto because of a broken heart, but she had come after them out of pure vengeance. She thought they were responsible in some way. She had already taken a life, what would be the harm in taking two more? If Setsuna had not already left for Paris, Sekai would probably be after her as well.

If things had been somehow different, if she had been reluctant at first, Eiichi would have tried to talk some sense in to her, but she was under the control of her own darkness. She had attacked him first because he was the most likely threat. With him out of the way, she wouldn't have much trouble with Kotonoha. She saw her as weak, and an easy kill.

"Eiichi!" he heard Kotonoha scream.

Sekai jerked the blade out, her eyes narrow with madness.

Eiichi clutched the wound subconsciously and staggered. All the blood left his legs, the emotions and adrenaline made him dizzy, and he collapsed on his back, the night sky met his eyes. He was cold again, just like before, he felt so cold…

Sekai looked over at Kotonoha, lying in the grass off the sidewalk. If she decided to attack her now, Eiichi didn't know what he could do to stop it.

"Now you'll know what it feels like…" her voice was twisted with a crooked smile over white teeth. It was that pity and joy, coming out of a different mouth, but it was the same voice.

Sekai knelt over him, leaving Kotonoha to watch. She raised the blade, Eiichi lifted his hand to try and protect himself.

There was a scream. A blur appeared in front of Eiichi, and Sekai disappeared from his sight. Kotonoha had tackled her and was wrestling her in the street.

There was a metallic clattering, he looked and could see the knife had been knocked out of Sekai's hand, it was laying out of reach on the pavement.

There was another scream and groaning as Kotonoha held Sekai down. Sekai's hands pushed her face back. She tried to work one of her fingers into Kotonoha's eye, but Kotonoha used her arm to force it away. Sekai clawed at her face. Then, Kotonoha dug both hands into the sides of her head. She lifted up, and pushed down. The back of Sekai's head smacked against the pavement. She was disoriented, but still trying to fight. Kotonoha lifted again and shoved her head down as hard as she could.

"Stop doing this! Leave us alone!" she did it again, and again.

She was screaming inside, she didn't want to be here. She wanted to be home with him, curled up on the couch together, watching their favorite shows. He knew it was her and not It. It would be having a fuckin' party. It could not think of any other place it would rather be. There would have been laughter inside.

Sekai's arms fell limp. Kotonoha kept smashing her head until her eyes stayed open and didn't move. Her blood leaked out onto the pavement, a black pool reflecting the lamplight.

Before she stopped, Kotonoha had already been crying, she sobbed over the lifeless body. In her, Eiichi could see images of a better time, before any of this had happened.

She stood up, all the energy drained out of her, he could hear her.

' _Eiichi, I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry. She's dead…Oh my God, she's dead…_ '

"I know…you don't have to apologize…" he muttered. "You did what you had to…"

"Eiichi!" she knelt down beside him.

Eiichi writhed, "Pressure…put pressure on the wound."

Kotonoha quickly placed her hands on top of the hole in his gut, it was wet and warm in the cold air, her palms now stained with his blood.

"Mm!" Eiichi moaned in more pain.

"Please, just try to relax!" She was on the verge of more tears.

He could feel her thoughts spinning in circles. She kept coming back to the thought that she had just killed someone that was once a friend, and that he was dying.

He felt his head being lifted, and then something soft underneath it, between him and the concrete. When he looked back up at her, the scarf she had been wearing was missing. Her face had red marks on it from Sekai's nails. She was ashen with fear, but his vision was becoming fuzzy.

"Kotonoha…you are so brave…and so strong…"

She had taken a life and now was trying to preserve another. He could only imagine, for all of the shit she had been through, and everything that could have happened to her, for her to have kept her composure took a loyalty and resilience beyond understanding.

"Don't…don't…" she whimpered.

He was having trouble keeping his focus, before he knew, his vision would drift away her and he'd have to reset it.

Eiichi had a coughing spasm and writhed under her hands, "Oh…well, I always wondered what it felt like to get stabbed…Now all I have left is getting shot and I can finally be happy."

"If you ever get shot, I'll kill you."

Eiichi laughed, but it turned into a wet cough. The irony of it is what amused him the most.

"I'm sorry! Please, just rest and don't close your eyes."

Eiichi looked at her. He admired the blurred outline of her face and stared into her amazing dark eyes, "Why would I ever do a thing like that…"

"I've called the police, there's an ambulance on its way. Just hang on, please hang on…"

"Kotonoha…" he couldn't see very well, but he reached out to the void of bleeding colors.

He felt her hand clasp his. He tried to squeeze, but it was weird, his fingers twitched and he could barely move them. Right now, her grip felt stronger than his.

"Yes? I'm here."

"I'm…I'm glad you chose me…when you could have walked away and been done with everything…started fresh…"

"I did start fresh. I was stuck and you pulled me out of it."

"Yeah…but you did not have to…you could've found someone light-years away from me…who could treat you right…and not put you through so much hell…"

He felt her cool touch on his forehead as she brushed his hair back. He didn't notice how hot his skin was until she did. It felt nice.

"Where did you ever get that idea? Compared to everyone, you _are_ light-years ahead. I couldn't be happier with anyone else."

As she spoke, she focused on images from the past. She knew he could see them.

Eiichi could see himself holding her arm, keeping her from falling to her death, him shouting the words "I love you!" He could see his hands on her face, his eyes just inches away, and the fear in them. He could see himself standing next to her, laughing.

"That's just not fair…" he coughed.

"Please…stop talking…"

A shadow cast over him, and he felt her lips on his forehead.

When she leaned away, he could see red lights reflecting off her face. Things around him were getting fuzzier. He tried to keep his eyes open, but without realizing it, they had closed and he opened them again. They were so heavy. He could hear voices around him now, muffled, drifting away.

" _Miss, I need you to move…is he…are you hurt…what happened…_ "

He could feel hands on him, more voices. He could feel cool air on his chest and around his wound. He must have spaced out because suddenly he could feel himself being lifted up and set back down. He was being moved now. He was pushed under a white light that got brighter, and brighter.


	13. Chapter 13 All Good Things

**Chapter 13: All Good Things**

"So that's what it's been like?" Eiichi said.

"Yeah, the whole school is going nuts," Kotonoha said back.

"And they're saying what again?"

"They're calling us the 'dynamic duo'…"

"Ah man, they couldn't think of a better one?"

"Well I've heard 'the warrior couple', but that one sounds a little extreme to me."

"Ugh…"

They were lying on a bed next to each other in Eiichi's bedroom, with nothing but sheets to cover them, looking into each other's eyes.

"Yeah, I've even been called Katsura-sama a few times."

"Oh, I bet that didn't feel weird…"

"Yeah, they're calling you that too."

"Ah jeez…" he groaned.

Kotonoha laughed, "Get used to it 'Mr. Hero'. I've been taking the brunt of it while you've been living it up here."

"Getting ready for a…stampede of embarrassment and mixed emotions is what I'm getting ready for."

"Oh, everyone can't wait for you to get back."

"What've you been doing during lunch?"

"Oh, it's been great…" she sighed. "Instead of you, I have a group of people constantly asking me all sorts of questions."

"I guess they only mean well. We won't be able to get any alone time though."

"That's what after school is for, genius."

"Well, what about your committee club?"

"They really don't know how to approach me. They said I should just take the next two weeks off."

"Wow, we're getting time off all over the place."

"Yeah."

He smoothed her bare shoulder.

"I've even received a few love confessions," Kotonoha smirked at him.

"Oh, nah, nah, don't tell me that."

"Why not? You've had the same."

"Y-Yeah, but…"

"Ya know, if you're going to take that attitude, I just might accept one."

"Oh, you know what, then I'll just stay over here," Eiichi scooted away.

"I was kidding! Don't take it that way."

"No…no, I'm just not gonna'…no," he crossed his arms and laid on his back, feigning disapproval.

Kotonoha laughed, "Come on, come on, I'm sorry."

"No, no…" he shook his head, trying not to smile.

"C'mon, get over here," she grabbed him by the arm and tugged, making him rock sideways.

"Mm-mm," still shaking his head, then he suddenly turned on her and reached for her sides.

"Ah!" she squirmed and laughed, "No tickling! You promised!"

There was more laughter and Eiichi scooted close to her while pulling her beautiful body up against him.

"Ow, ow, that was a mistake," he winced and pulled the covers up to look at the bandage over his abs.

"How's it healing?"

"Well, the doc says he'll take the stitches out in another two weeks. He said I've been in enough times he might as well put me on the roster as a 'regular'. Though with as much moving around that we've been doing, I'm hoping I don't pull one."

"Then I'll remember to be more careful."

They curled up together and continued trading gazes.

"Hey, do it again…" he whispered.

"Oh, I don't know…"

"Oh come on, it's not like I'm asking you to cook a meal."

"Hey, Torio has been teaching me a lot. I'm getting pretty good at it."

Eiichi chuckled, "Yeah, you are…walking into the house and seeing five bowls of uneaten udon wasn't weird at all." More laughter. "While you're in the kitchen working on a sixth!"

"Well, where do you want to go?"

"Surprise me…"

She looked at him a moment, took his hand in hers, pressed her forehead against his and shut her eyes tight. Eiichi thought he'd tell her one day that she didn't need to do this, but she was so cute when she did it. She probably will get angry and not talk to him for a while, but that's a price he was willing to pay.

1Eiichi closed his eyes and found himself standing next to Kotonoha. There was a large craggy mountain in front of them, covered in snow. The night sky was brightly lit with a full moon and stars shimmered everywhere. Their bare feet were buried in snow up to their calves. A deep forest hung further to their left, pine trees with a heavy coating of snow caked on to their boughs. To their right was a vast frozen lake and more forest beyond it. Just above the mountain was the aurora borealis, in wavy, lucid greens, blues and purples. It was cold, but neither of them shivered as they held hands. Off in the forest, starting low and raising high, a steady chorus of wolf howls began singing into the night air. Everything was steady and at peace.

Eiichi squeezed Kotonoha's hand.

They were back in his bedroom. Kotonoha could see Eiichi's eyes were glassy, a single tear escaped and ran down his cheek.

"The wolves were a nice touch…thank you…" he muttered.

"I know you like them…" she smiled.

"And now, you're going to be thanking me in about half an hour," he held her tight and began kissing her neck.

"Half an hour? You just came up with that?"

"Well, give or take. It could be longer if you don't make too many sounds, you know how that drives me crazy."

She laughed, "You're so lewd."

"Look who's talking, Lady Squealsalot."

There was another burst of laughter, followed by more kissing sounds.

2 **THE END**

 **AN:** If you enjoyed this story, I wrote a sequel titled "The Heroes of Sakakino" that is a continuance of Kotonoha and Eiichi's relationship and their attempts at helping others while running into more trouble.

1 "Final Blu" Sergio Altamura

2 "Bridge Over Troubled Waters" Black Label Society


	14. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

I hope you enjoyed this fanfiction because I had a lot of fun writing it.

I watched the original twelve episode series of School Days about a month ago. I have never played the dating sims and I don't really plan to. Upon watching it, I already had a vague idea of what I was getting in to. I had seen clips of the show, including its alternate endings, in some of the Anime Vines that I watched and was curious to see what conjured these disturbing scenes of these two girls killing each other. So I knew that at some point, someone was going to die, but I still had no idea what the storyline was about.

Suffice to say, I did not like it and nor do I plan to watch the series again as a leisure. It broke my heart to see this innocent girl get stepped on, lied to, and abused over and over. It made my blood boil, watching her mind get destroyed as the person she loved betrayed her, and the people associated with him only attacked her and encouraged him. The rape scene about did it for me, if you couldn't tell from the fanfiction. While the ending was somewhat satisfying, it was too sad and disturbing.

When I finished the series, I had to watch something more positive to get my mind off things, because it was just one of those stories you finish and think, "Well that was dark." I kept conjuring images and scenes of how things could have gone better. I thought to myself, "What if Eiichi was there?" I decided to have some fun, so I set to work with my pencil, word software and my imagination to "play God" and create the happy ending this girl deserved.

I originally gave this fanfic a goofy title fashioned after a line I heard Dana Carvey say in an interview. The title was "I fixed your 'School Days' with a butter knife, it'll never break down again." Of course, in the original quote, Carvey was talking about a stove. But one day I woke up with a song I had not heard since my early childhood, playing in my head, and it gave me the idea for another scene. The name of the song is "The Mummer's Dance" by Loreena McKennitt, and while listening to it, I noticed the drum style was very similar to the chilling track "Kanashimi no Mukoue", from when Kotonoha brought the original series to a bloody end. So I decided to retitle my version of the story accordingly.

 **About Eiichi**

Eiichi is an original character creation of mine that I am currently using in a manga series I'm writing. I threw Eiichi into the story to give Kotonoha a compadre, a brother in arms, a comrade in the daily war of life and the harsh battles she would face. To put someone in her corner, because she fought this pretty much on her own. She had no one to talk to about her grievances, though everyone else had their friends and connections that they took for granted. Eiichi was a sounding board for Kotonoha's troubles. I think that's what she needed most, a kind friend who would listen to her. Sekai was like that for a short time, but we all know how that turned out. So I guess Eiichi was kind of like Sekai's replacement after she failed.

I did not originally plan for Eiichi and Kotonoha to become lovers, but the more scene ideas that kept occurring in my head, the closer these two became. He's a loner, just like her, except he's got teeth and he uses them. He teaches Kotonoha to use hers as well and this is how they build each other up.

I thought Eiichi was like the Max Payne or John McClain to Kotonoha's dark side, because it seemed no matter what her inner darkness, or life itself, threw at him, he just kept coming. He might look like shit at the end of the day, but he gets the job done.

I understand I went pretty supernatural with this, even though the original story had no supernatural activity. And I understand I probably didn't have to do that, but it worked out so well, I just went with it. Besides, Eiichi is a pretty supernatural character. Throwing him into the mix gave the story a subtle "Green Mile", "Hearts in Atlanta" feel, in my opinion.

In the premonition that Eiichi has, I personify Kotonoha's insanity and give it an existence and a goal. I also use the dream to present Eiichi with his goal and to create a connection between him and the darkness inside Kotonoha. Will he ever completely separate the darkness from Kotonoha, I doubt it, but when he can finally get her to look at her situation in a rational light, she does the rest. As soon as she tells Makoto she no longer wants to be with him, that pretty much drains all the power from the id personality inside her (I'm not that much in to Freud, but I think he had some good points). This entire time it's been feeding off her dependence on Makoto and his approval, and when she starts acting on her own will, it no longer becomes a problem and grows weak. The darkness still resides in her, like it does in all of us, and it may even say a thing or two to Eiichi while they're spending the rest of their lives together, but it is just another one of those lifelong struggles, like one of those scars we have to live with, the cross we must bear.

 **About Kotonoha**

It was very difficult to have Kotonoha involved in this fanfic without making some altercations to her character. To a certain point, she was not used all that much in the series. It seemed to be mainly about Makoto getting some, Sekai deceiving and being deceived, and what everyone else was doing, and then Kotonoha just standing on the sideline watching it all unfold until she couldn't take anymore. She did not have much dialogue, so all I could really make of her was that she was an introvert with the possible makings of avoidant personality disorder. She had a pure heart, was elegant and intelligent, but at a point in the series she developed a borderline personality disorder, which created her obsession for Makoto. Even with all of these features, she was still a pretty 2D character, like almost every character in anime, no pun intended.

There was only so much I could make of her, so I added some things to her character and personality that I could use, and I hope it did not throw you off while reading or disappoint you. I wanted her to develop into a much stronger person near the end of the story, and I believe I accomplished that successfully, though I hope I did not make her so strong in the last chapter that she seemed like a completely different person.

In conclusion, I enjoyed writing this, and it helped me to build Eiichi's character a little more, and I can't wait to hear your opinions and critiques.

Soundtrack:

"Fields of Utopia" by Paul Wardingham - Eiichi's 'Inner Sight' and Kotonoha's Happy Place

"Fear" by Black Label Society - I could definitely see this being a background track for all the horrible things that happened to Kotonoha. When the guitar solo kicks in, that's when blood starts being shed.

"Sadhbh Ni Bhruineallaigh" by Solas - This song just takes me to a welcoming place where I'm with family and friends, so to me, it fit perfectly.

"Pieces of the Night" by Gin Blossoms

"Still" by Geto Boys

"Hustle Till I D.I.E." by Prominent Talent - A really good 'pick yourself up and keep moving' song.

"Out of the Blue" by Van Larkins - Such a beautiful song for a surprise kiss from Kotonoha.

"The Mummers Dance" by Loreena McKennitt

"Jacob's Latter" by Chimp Spanner - I listened to this song for most of the duration in writing the earlier chapters. I can attach a scene to almost every part of it.

"Grady Fernando Comes to Town" by Solas - This made for a good date night song for Koto and Eiichi, but I also picture them getting ready to leave on vacation with friends to it as well.

"A Sailor's Life" by Solas - I just threw this in because I liked the fiddle riff.

"Final Blu" by Sergio Altamura

"Bridge Over Troubled Waters" by Black Label Society (Simon & Garfunkel cover) - This song really fits this story entirely. Koto and Eiichi both led each other to a better life and a brighter future together.


End file.
